Poisoned Honor
by Nuki Mouse
Summary: New chapter 13 added. Ranma has to live with the consequences of his actions after Shampoo drugs him and the unexpected results that will change his life forever. Lime flavored.
1. Early Mourning At The Tendos

Poisoned Honor

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to. 

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character. 

A warning to anybody reading this story, it is somewhat dark, it is also lime flavored, but not really a lemon. Sexual content is limited to only that which is needed to tell the story. This is not meant to be a pornographic story.

INTRO TO STORY

Where Am I? thought a wondering Kami to himself, as he slowly opened himself up to the temporal and spiritual energies of the area.

This is Nerima? the guardian spirit wondered. Centuries before, this "village" had been his birthplace, now it was just a small part of a great city, a Tokyo so different from any place he had known in life. He didn't know what had drawn him here, just an overwhelming compulsion that he had to answer, that he had to follow. As he floated over the ward, the force that drew him seem to come from below, near a bridge over a small river or canal. There huddled in the shadows was a small red hair boy, --no **_GIRL_**? 

This is strange, almost unheard of thought the Kami. He was a Guardian Spirit, a Kami, promoted from the ranks of samurai, after dying a needless death defending his master's honor. Now 'he' was a clan protector and normally should not answer a call from a mere 'female', but only by a clan head or great warrior, yet it _WAS_ this 'female' that drew him. As he floated above her, he was shocked by HER(?) Chi aura. Not only was it the strongest he had ever seen, it was also most definitely **_MALE_**.

He watched the figure as she steeled herself and slowly drew a tanto from its scabbard. The razor sharp knife silently slid out with only the whisper of a metallic 'ping'. As a samurai in life and now a Guardian Kami in death, he had witnessed, and seconded, many acts of honor and atonement, but he _knew_ that this act of seppuku was totally needless. He was being given a chance to redeem his own needless death by preventing another's.

Part One: Early Morning at the Tendo's

Ranma had been troubled by strange dreams before, but never as many or as weird as lately. Ranma had finally had it with his tangled love life and decided to somehow break his engagements with his unwanted fiancees, but without having to hurting them anymore than what was necessary. The stress this dilemma evoked in him, along with Akane's cooking the night before, had brought on another series of these nightmares.

This night Ranma was also alone for once, without the usual company of his Pop, with whom he shared the Tendos' guestroom. Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo, the masters of Musa Bestu Kakuto Ryuu, the "Anything Goes School of Un-armed Fighting", and the fathers of Ranma and Akane, had decided to go on a 'Training Trip' to a rival dojo, located in a nearby town. This dojo just happen to be hosting a martial arts demonstration AND a shogi tournament, with free food and sakè to all the players! Unable to turn down the challenge to defend their own school's honor, and to steal... er... umm... _adapt _some of the rival dojo's techniques, they were also ready to demonstrate their prowess at shogi, not to mention getting drunk for free! Not due back to the next day, this left Ranma without his main defense against his bad dreams, since Pop would grunt, groan, and then kick Ranma awake if his dreams became too intense. (ie they woke him up)

Unfortunately for Ranma, the absence of Genma had also been noticed by someone who had it in her power to make his worst dreams come true. Slowly the window of his room opened, and a stealthy form crept in. It quietly check out the room, confirming that they were indeed alone. The form quickly shed it's clothes to reveal a lavender haired girl. She quickly removed two small potion bottles from a belt pouch and drank one, gagging slightly at the bitter taste. Ranma suddenly stirred at the slight noise, and she froze, but he remained asleep. She then approached the sleeping boy and slowly poured the contents of the other potion bottle into Ranma's slightly open mouth.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

His latest nightmare began with just a sensation of movement around him, as if a ghost was in the room, watching him. Then there was a sweet yet somewhat vile taste in his mouth and the feeling of a sticky, greasy liquid on his lips, running into his mouth, and he instinctively took a swallow to clear his throat. 

Something was WRONG! His dreams had abruptly changed, as if someone had changed a TV channel in his mind! Suddenly, they had turned erotic, and he seemed to feel ghost hands run across his body, pulling his clothes away and he was lost in a flood of passion, as feelings of heat, desire, and ardor raced through his body, clouding his mind with visions of his kawaiikunee fiancee's nude body.

How could I've ever called her un-cute or sexless? He thought, as he seemed to feel her very body lying on top of him, and tried to reach out reached out and embrace her. At first he thought it was just another strange erotic dream, like the others that had plagued his sleep since he declared his one love and TRUE fiancee. But it was not a happy dream, it was really a nightmare, and as his eyes opened it got a whole lot worst.

"Lay still Airen, I be good you!" whispered Shampoo, in her broken Japanese, as she saw her soon to be husband's eyes flutter open, and his body froze in shock. The nude Chinese girl was lying on top of Ranma, straddling him as he laid on his futon, while she prepared to consummate her 'Marriage' to him.

NO! Not Her! She ain't my beloved tomboy! Ranma thought, groggily. He tried to resist, to turn away, but it was fruitless as his own body was betraying him! His hands, rather than pushing Shampoo away, were actually pulling her closer. Ranma's strength seamed to slip away, his vision became fogged and distorted and his mind was as confused as his body, filled with wild waves of desire and flashes of passion that were continuing to strengthen and were quickly starting to overwhelming him.

"No" he finally managed to gasp out, as even his voice seem to betray him. 

"SSHHH!" came from Shampoo, in a low voice. "You no want violent kitchen destroyer hear!" she said as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Ranma managed to turn his head and break off the kiss, as memories of his true love managed to push their way in to his befuddled mind, somehow giving him the strength to try to resist the Amazon.

"Stop! NO! I Don't, ---_NOT **YOU**_! **AKANE**!" a desperate Ranma tried to cry out, but he couldn't stop his body from responding to the girl. He suddenly _wanted_ to have sex, badly.

Shampoo viciously clamped her hand across his mouth, but the sudden, violent act seemed to spark a flame of resistance inside Ranma, and he bit down **HARD** on Shampoo's offending hand.

"AYEEE!" A wounded Shampoo screamed out, as she pulled back her bloody hand, finding a deep bite on her middle finger, almost to the bone. Knowing that after that yell, she may be discovered at any moment, she reached down with the same bloody hand to grip Ranma's manhood, trying to "insert" him within her body.

Wham! With a crash, the guestroom door was flung open and standing there was Akane, flanked by her two older sisters.

The sight before Akane was beyond her understanding. Here was the man she loved, her fiancé, in bed with another woman! The obvious state of his arousal, along with the nude body of the Chinese Amazon trying to "straddle" him, made it quite clear to Akane precisely what was going on. As she stood there in shock, she watched as Shampoo released her hold on Ranma's "manhood", and saw the blood all over IT, Shampoo's hand, and her groin area and knew that Ranma had utterly betrayed her, and must have just taken Shampoo's virginity. She went white as a sheet as her blood drained from her face, and she swayed for a moment before falling listlessly into the arms of her sister, Kasumi.

"Oh! My! OH! MY!" Was all a shocked Kasumi could say, repeating it over and over, as she dragged her younger sister into her nearby bedroom.

Nabiki's face turned bright red, not from a blush, but with anger! Her eyes squinting almost shut and a hiss of rage, like escaping steam, passed her lips. She quickly turned and seemed to follow her sisters down the hall, but instead slipped into the bath. 

Ranma's vision had cleared somewhat as he witnessed his fiancee's collapse, and a weird mixture of emotions washed over him. When he first saw Akane there came a wave sexual desire for her so intense it momentarily drove all other thoughts from his mind, then, as he watched her go limp, one of worry and remorse crashed their way into his mind, followed by a third wave of guilt and regret for the pain he had just caused her. But the strongest emotional wave of all was the almost uncontrollable need to "have" her, to "join" with her. This is what finally drove any passion he had for Shampoo from him, and replaced it with a cold rage. 

"You damned slut!" he yelled at Shampoo, as he strangled to throw the girl off of him. "I hate you, you gaijin bitch!"

With that, Nabiki emerged from the bath, armed with a wash bucket full of cold water, which she spun like an olympic hammer thrower and let it fly with a cry! "This should cool you off, Ranma! Have fun with your new pussy!" 

The bucket struck Shampoo squarely on her head, and water cascaded all over the pair. In moments, a naked female Ranma was flailing her arms in the air, crying out "Get away! Get away!" to the limp form of Neko-Shampoo, lying on her chest. With a swipe of his arm, Ranma managed to fling the cat away from him, then rolled over and fell out of her bed as she tried to escape from her cat fear 

Shampoo landed against the wall near Nabiki, who added a quick kick to the limp feline form. She retrieved the now empty wash bucket and placed it upside down over the cat and sat on it. Nabiki quickly looked around and spotted several heavy books to set on top of Shampoo's impromptu prison. Nabiki rose from the bucket and quickly darted over and retrieved the books and used THEM to weigh down the bucket. You're not escaping that easily, you Chinese hussy fumed Nabiki I'll make sure YOU pay for this! she thought, wondering just how much it would cost to neuter a cat.

Nabiki then spun around to face Ranma, who was now cowering in the far corner, her legs drawn up into a fetal position, muttering "C--ca--caat! Ca-- ca --cat!" to herself.

"Well, Ranma, I hope that you had your **_fun_**! Now** GET OUT**!" Screamed the irate Nabiki as she stalked the girl in the corner. 

Ranma eyes refocused and saw the incensed girl approaching her. Na... Na... Nabiki! Sst... stop... I din't...! she tried to say but couldn't force the words out. "It din't happen," finally whispered the remorseful Ranma, "It really din't happen, I din't do IT!"

"Didn't happen? DIDN'T HAPPEN!" yelled back Nabiki. "You were caught red handed in the act of SCREWING HER!" roared Nabiki, forgetting that she actually didn't really see them 'coupled'. "Shampoo's blood from her lost virginity was all over you!" declared the enraged sister, as she loomed over the frighten girl and reached down, grabbing Ranma-chan by the hair and glared into her eyes "Do you think we are all STUPID!"

"No, it was her hand! I _BIT_ it, not **THAT**! We din't do it. It din't happen" but Ranma also knew, deep in her own soul, that if 'he'. and Shampoo had been left alone just seconds longer, 'HE' _would_ have done **IT **....! The guilt and despair from her actions again filled her mind at the thought how she had almost betrayed her beloved Akane.

"She's my TRUE fiancee." Ranma stated in an almost flat, emotionless voice. I must go ta her, explain it ta her! We _want_ each other, we _need _each other! .....my sexy fiancee... 

"Your '**TRUE FIANCEE**!" Spat Nabiki, as she let fly a kick at Ranma-chan's exposed side. To her amazement, the girl made no attempt to block, evade, or even brace for the blow.

"UMPH" Escaped from the lips of Ranma, as Nabiki's foot sank in deep, just above her kidney and she rolled over, clutching her side in agony.

"And just what is Shampoo? Your concubine? Are you screwing Ukyou, too? What are they, members of your own little private harem?" demanded Nabiki as she fought back the urge to kick the prostrate girl in the face.

"Akane should have been your only FIANCEE or GIRLFRIEND all along, you bastard! I always knew you could be a stupid insensitive baka, but even **I** thought that **YOU** wouldn't have the _gall _to screw Shampoo in our very own HOME!" fumed the infuriated Nabiki. "And for the record, Ranma, neither Akane, Kasumi, OR me will ever be your fiancee, again! I'll make sure of THAT!".

With that said, Nabiki rushed out of the room and headed down the hall towards Akane's room. She opened the door slowly, and peered in. Kasumi was sitting on the corner of the futon, cradling a sobbing Akane in her arms and slowly rocking her back and forth, while whispering low, almost inaudible words of comfort. "There, there, it's ok, it's alright" reassured Kasumi, as she looked up at Nabiki. Their eyes locked and in a flash, a shared, unspoken thought passed between the two older sisters. He will pay for this. 

Ranma-chan laid in the corner of the guest room, still clutching her bruised side. The faint sounds of crying, and a quiet motherly voice of Kasumi, came from down the hall. Akane crying! Ranma-chan instinctively knew, with a heartbreaking pang of remorse, as she rolled over and staggered to her feet, heading for Akane's room. She needs me, I need her, I want her, she wants me! echoed in her mind as desire, passion, and actual lust again returned at the thought of her fiancee.

As Ranma-chan passed the door to the bath, she suddenly felt dirty and foul, and remembered her current gender. Male, I must be male again, Akane will want that! Then...., then we can screw?!.... I know she wants it.

This somehow seemed wrong to Ranma, but the confused girl just shook her head, as a sinister circular logic took hold. These thoughts, ideas, why now? Are they _RIGHT_? I love her, I want ta... she loves me... she MUST want ta... YES!

She quietly slipped into the tub and ran the water to rinse her body. The thoughts 'I must hurry, I must go ta Akane, she needs me! She WANTS me!' still ringing in her mind, but also with it was the idea that somehow the removal of Shampoo's blood and sweat from their abortive encounter would appease her fiancee's sorrow. Suddenly Ranma stood bolt upright as the tap water turned hot and the change took place. Now male once more, the desire to be with Akane was still there but far overshadowed by the extreme lust and passion to have sex with her. I must tell her! Make her believe me, she'll believe me! She wants me! I know it! 

As he approached the door, he was confronted by the sight of Nabiki's shapely backside while she peered into Akane's room. The strange feelings that tormented him overrode all reason as he could not help but admire Nabiki's slim waist and firm rear. Coming from behind he glombed onto Nabiki's body, one hand gripping her bottom the other hooking around to her ample bosom, while he wildly kissed the side of her neck, his breath blowing hotly across Nabiki's face, still tainted with a foul, sweet/sour odor.

"ETCHI! You hentai bastard! don't even try to add me to your 'harem', _I'll cut your balls off_!" Screamed a thoroughly pissed off Nabiki, as she gripped his arm and dropped her shoulder in a classic judo throw that tossed the surprised Ranma into Akane's room.

Ranma's skills as a martial artist seemed to have abandon him, as he couldn't even fall, tuck, and roll properly, and ending up sprawled on the floor in front of the reclined Akane. 

With a cry of "PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Ranma leaped to his feet, and threw himself on top of Akane, pressing her back into Kasumi, while slipping his hands under Akane's nightshirt to cup her breasts, and planting a kiss fully on her lips. The only thoughts in Ranma's head was that this was the one he needed to please, that he MUST please! This is his TRUE fiancee, the one he most craved and desired. With this Ranma moved his right hand down to Akane's crotch, pulling and ripping at her panties while trying to bring his own groin and aroused manhood up against Akane's.

Akane tried to struggle but it was of no use, pressed between Ranma and Kasumi, the shock of the moment robbed her of all strength. The hands, the body of the person she thought loved her now felt evil and brutal, and his lips had a disgusting sweet-foul taste to them. Her body was unable to resist as her legs were spread wide and Ranma worked his manhood towards Akane's most cherished possession.

He's raping me! He's going to take me! A despairing Akane knew. Won't someone stop this? she wished, as Ranma weight helped press home his offending manhood. 

Almost as an answer to her unspoken wish, there was Nabiki with another bucket of water, and Akane felt the cold water flowing all over her, Kasumi, and her rapist, who was suddenly shrinking in size and growing lighter.

For the second time that morning Ranma again found himself to be female. No! Akane, I love her, I need you, I want you, I know you want it, too..... ran through the distressed girl's mind. Her hands still fondled Akane's body, her hips now "Humping" against Akane's upper leg as she somehow seemed to imagine a certain critical missing part was still there. Suddenly Nabiki's arm hooked around Ranma's neck, and with a strength she didn't know she had, she pulled the offending girl off of Akane and Kasumi. As the lip lock that Ranma had maintained on Akane broke, she spat fully in Ranma's face.

"You bastard!" Shrieked Akane. "I hate YOU!" She yelled as she clenched her arms protectively across her chest and groin. 

"NO! Please Akane, my iinazuke, I love you" Pleaded Ranma as she tried to pull away from Nabiki's firm hold.

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Repeated Akane. "I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN."

Nabiki somehow managed to drag the struggling Ranma-chan out of the room. "You heard Akane, _WHY DON'T YOU GO OFF AND DIE SOMEWHERE!"_ Nabiki cried out, as she suddenly pushed Ranma headfirst back into the guestroom and slammed the door shut with a very solid, satisfying thud. Nabiki was thankful that the bedrooms of the ancestral home of the Tendo Clan had solid wood doors and walls, and not the light rice paper ones now common in most modern Japanese dwellings. 

Looking around she spied the wooden wedge used to hold the door open and jammed it under the shut door, effectively sealing Ranma-chan inside. Maybe I should nail it shut? As Nabiki tested the door, No this should hold, let's see- I better turn off the gas and drain the hot water. I know Ranma could break through this door if she really wanted to, and she is just too dangerous in her male form!

Imprisoned inside the guestroom, Ranma laid huddled in the middle of the floor Why did they stop us, we love each other, we need each other, this is what we want! But even as these thoughts reeled through Ranma's mind, the female perspective and emotions that came with her cursed form made her start to re-evaluate her actions, and her mind began to clear. Now that she was again a girl, the severe sexual lust for Akane had diminished, although her need just to be with her, to please her, had not. The thought of her fiancee almost galvanized Ranma to try and return to her once more, but at the same time it also caused Akane's last words to finally register in Ranma's mind.

'YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!' echoed in her mind. Akane? Hates me?, doesn't want me? wondered the stricken girl. We love each other, we need each other, we want ta fuc**......??! again Ranma-chan's mind filled with circular logic. The thought suddenly trailing off. We rarely even kiss, recalled Ranma as her mental facilities continued to clear. 

Why? We want ta! We both, ....no, wait, NOT we, **_I_**! **_I_** wanted ta....? This thought shocked Ranma to the very core of her being. Her sense of honor, her masculine pride, and chivalrous nature made the idea of what 'he' had been attempting to do abhorrent to her very soul. This was something she thought herself impossible of even contemplating, let alone attempting, as a girl or boy. I was **_RAPING_**....?! Her mind overloaded as yet another thing happen that Ranma thought impossible for him or her: She fainted.

End Part One


	2. Mid Mourning Reflections

Poisoned Honor

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to. 

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character. 

CHAPTER TWO: MID MORNING REFLECTIONS.

Ranma awoke with a start, That was the weirdest dream yet, it HAD to be Akane's cooking! she thought to herself. 

She found herself lying nude in the middle of her room, on top of a heap of chinese clothes. These aren't mine! she groggily realized, looking at the clothes and tried to make some sense of her surroundings. When she tried to sit up, the pain from her bruised kidney shot up her side and the memory of Nabiki's kick returned. WHAT THE HELL?......It wasn't a dream?

AKANE! anguished Ranma. WHAT have I DONE? Ranma-chan thought as she tried to fully recall the early morning events. The compulsion to seek out her fiancee hit her again, and the abnormal sexual desires as well. I know I'm not a LEZ! At least I thought I wasn't...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just this last summer, the Tendos and their guest had rented a beachfront condo. Because of the ocean, swimming, water sports, and his water-attracting curse, Ranma was spending most of his time as a girl. Although he still was not as modest as a 'true' girl, he was starting to find it very embarrassing to become female while wearing only a boy's swim trunk, especially as his well-endowed girl body continued to 'mature'. 

But in reality his 17-yr old male hormones were kicking up a storm, and just the sight of Akane, who loved her bikinis, and Nabiki, with her French cut one pieces and their lowcut backs, would cause him extreme sexual "embarrassment" and "discomfort". Ranma-chan found that while female, the other girls' scantily clad bodies didn't seem to bother her much at all. But she then discovered, to her horror, during a local suntan, swimsuit, and body building contest a totally new aspect of her female form. Ranma-chan found herself actually admiring the bod's of the MALE hardbodies and felt a very definite sexual attraction to them. 

This scared the "macho" Ranma to the bone, and for the next few days he did everything he could to stay male, dodging water from everywhere (including an overflowing toilet), refusing to step out onto the beach or even to leave the condo, and generally making everyone miserable. He finally gave up and accepted this new aspect of his curse, just after a blimp advertising a brand of film, dump its liquid ballast on him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This... this can't be...TRUE? Ranma thought to herself. Rapist are... scum... don't deserve ta live... kill'm all...! The moral and chivalrous nature of Ranma was completely at odds with her morning actions both as a girl and especially as a boy. I don't fight girls, not even as one, how... how could I _attack_ Akane like that? The confused girl silently sobbed to herself Maybe... maybe **_I_** don't deserve ta live...

These clothes, they must be Shampoo's....! Ranma suddenly, fearfully, looked about the room for the cat. She noticed the odd arrangement of the books and bucket in the corner and vaguely remembered Nabiki imprisoning Shampoo. I can't stay... here, not with HER over there... Ranma painfully got to her feet and tried the door, trying to keep her Neko-ken fear under control. It's jammed, or nailed shut, she thought, knowing this to be something Nabiki might do.

I could force it, break it down, but that'll just make things worse! Ranma-chan instead glanced over at the window and headed for her own 'private' entrance. The window... It's open! That must be how Shampoo got in! Ranma thought, as she vaguely remembered the feeling of a ghost, _or stealthy Amazon_, in her room. She grabbed the set of boxers and a T-shirt that served as her pajamas for where they laid near her bed and slipped out onto the roof. She retreated to a isolated portion of the roof, just above the laundry room door, and quietly dressed.

I could go ta Akane... try ta apologize... but... but HOW? Maybe if... if she_ really_ does love me she'll listen...? But Ranma Knew this was a foolish hope. I'm female, now... and I still want ta be with her, I can hardly stand bein' away! She so kawaii and sexy, I... I could change back, and...! Ranma's eyes bugged. Where DID THAT come from? I can't still be wantin' ta... RAPE her? the shocked girl drew up into a fetal position and wrapped her arms around her knees, as if to hug herself. 

Maybe its because I love Akane, I want ta please her so, ta make her feel good? Pondered the scared girl, as tears came to her eyes. Kami, I'm a GIRL now, I KNOW these thoughts are WRONG! Why don't they just go away? 

Maybe if... if I now know these feelings ARE wrong, maybe I can start to fight'em, I can change back and...? Ranma shook herself at this thought. While I was male, I couldn't... wouldn't... Din't want ta stop... not with Shampoo, or Akane, I even... even wanted NABIKI! she realized as the memory of his glomping onto Nabiki returned, and just how MUCH he had enjoyed the feel of her body. Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi... they ain't safe... not from ME, not while I'm like this! I can't be male, again... not now! Maybe never! I don't want ta be... I couldn't live with myself as a.... a rapist, a hentai... 

Rapist, ain't they diseased, or insane, or something, like... umm.... Happosai? onna-Ranma thought. He would pawl at girls and steals their undies, but the freak NEVER actually tried ta rape someone she realized. That serial rapist they caught last year, din't he start just attackin' young girls, then later he started raping'em,... then finally progressed to killin'em? she recalled the horrendous crime spree. Din't he say that he was only doin' what they liked, that... that... THEY wanted it...!

This thought cause Ranma stomach, already in a turmoil, to puke up a foul bile. "Yew... yuk... gag..." emitted from her throat as she cleared it. Is... Is... that what is next for me... ta kill someone? Maybe if I was never... never ta be a boy again, I won't... ka... ka... KILLL anyone thought the girl as she paled. 

Could... I live that way? As a girl.....ALWAYS?... never ta return ...ta be a man .... ta be ME, again? Would it work? Wondered Ranma-chan.

No... I was a girl... and, and I still tried ta... ta... tried ta _DO_ 'it' with Akane, even without a... a... co-- cocc-- cccoo--- ooockk. Sobbed the girl.

I can't, can't KEEP from changin', I tried.... I can't even stay a girl when I NEED ta ran though Ranma-chan's mind as she remembered all the times she had been drenched with hot tea, or ramen soup, or once, even the warm wet steam escaping from a sewer grate. The more Ranma tried not to change, the more these weird instances seemed to happen.

I know what needs ta be done... how ta end this... Ranma suddenly decided as she rose and slowly approached the roof edge. Ranma look out on the dojo's yard, and noticed that someone, maybe Kasumi? had hung several sets of yukatas, and their matching haori on the outside clothesline to air out after the long winter storage. I'll need better clothes as she eyed them that small yellow one with the flowers, that may fit me _now, _and my old rain day sandals are on the porch below. She thought as she look at the lightweight kimonos hanging from the clothesline.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Akane was in Kasumi's room, lying on her bed, still in shock. Before Nabiki had emptied out all the hot water, Kasumi help Akane wash. She knew this sometimes helped calm and reassure the victim in cases like this. The whole time Akane was being washed, she did not utter a word, just stared blankly at Kasumi with a dead, vacant look in her eyes. Afterwards she wouldn't enter her own room and just stood in the door shivering at the sight of her unmade futon. Akane turned around and buried her head on Kasumi's shoulder and bawled her eyes out as Kasumi lead the girl to her own room and bed. 

Kasumi had tucked the crying Akane into her bed and had tried to reassure the poor girl, just like her mother use to do for her. Ju-- u-- st leave mm-- me a... a-- alone Akane quietly cried, the first words she spoke since the attack I d-- do-- don't waant any ca-- co-- company right... right na-- na-- now!

Kasumi was totally confounded and confused. What do you do when your houseguest tries to rape your sister? She shook her head and retreated to the one area of the house that was HERS. Normally, just entering the kitchen would bring her tranquility, peace, and calm, since she never allow outside "troubles" to enter there. Today that didn't work. 

I am so useless, SO HOPELESS! She condemned herself. I just sat there, while Ranma climbed on top of her, while **_I held_** her in PLACE! Kasumi slammed open one of her cupboards in an uncharacteristic display of temper and yanked out her teakettle and started filling it. 

No wonder Akane wanted me to LEAVE! I helped her iinazuke try to rape her! She swung the kettle onto the stove with a bang, spilling water all over her clean floor and countertop in the process. Thank the kami for Nabiki, dumping water on Ranma like that and pulling her off. SHE wasn't useless like me! Kasumi shook her head mournfully SHE did something! SHE stopped him, all** I** did was to help Ranma rape my imouto, Nabiki wasn't totally useless like ME! 

Forgetting that Nabiki had turn the gas off, Kasumi vainly tried to light the burner. I can't even start my own damn **stove! **Kasumi mentally swore to herself, shocked at the intensity of her own thoughts. From outside the laundry room door came the sound of creaking floorboards. FATHER! hoped Kasumi. He's back already! He can help... he... uhh! As she realized that Soun would most likely cry hysterically, berate himself, then rush to Akane's side, only to say the worst thing possible. 

And what about Genma? Kasumi dreaded what reaction he might have. Would he believe us, against his own son? Will he and Father try to rationalize away Ranma's actions like they always did in the past? She wondered. I must now be strong, I can't be useless anymore! Kasumi decided. Father must NOT upset Akane any further! Father MUST kick Ranma and Genma out, AND end this engagement farce! 

Kasumi started to plan her strategy like a general going to war. I will have to act totally shocked and bewildered by the morning events, then maybe start to cry a little, and finally, if needed, I will threaten to go on strike! she determine. Father will act like the strong man he use to be for once! I'll make sure of that!

Kasumi slowly opened the back door and peered out. There on the porch was not her father Soun as she expected, but Ranma, dressed in one of Akane's old yukatas and the matching haori, slipping on a pair of sandals.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma had already donned the kimono and coat, and was retrieving her sandals when she heard a slight gasp behind her.

"Oh my!" Came from a startled Kasumi. "And just what are you doing here, Ranma"

Ranma looked like a deer caught in a headlight, as she froze and then slowly turn to face Kasumi who was standing in the nearby doorway, one hand one knob the other gripped around her neck in fear, ready to slam the door shut.

"I uh, needed somethin' to wear, other than uh, my sleepwear," a nervous Ranma replied. She glanced quickly at Kasumi, dreading the response her body and emotions might have due to the presence another female. 

At first she felt no strange, abnormal feelings, but just when she thought that she may have control of her sexual desires again, a strange feeling came over her and she wondered just how good Kasumi might be in bed. With her long legs and slim waist, I bet she would be a, uh... 9, maybe 10, nude. She likes me, desires me, I feel IT! I always heard the quiet ones are the wildest in bed and like it the most! Kasumi always liked me, I bet if I were a boy again she would... 

"Aaagghh" gasp out Ranma vocally, as she shook her head to try to clear the sudden desire to become a man again and to try to PLEASE Kasumi. She had slowly taken a step towards Kasumi and had reached her arms out in an invitation to embrace. The look Kasumi gave her stopped her dead. She had seen Kasumi in all types of moods before, but never a rage like she was in now. NO... this isn't RIGHT, she LIKES me, not hates me! Ranma thought. She .. ugh... she ...? OH NO! NOT KASUMI TOO! Ranma threw her hands across face in shame to block out her view of Kasumi.

"I think it would be best if you where to leave, Ranma, and don't come back," stated Kasumi in a falsely sweet voice that did little to hide the true venom in her words. "You really wouldn't want me to tell your mother what type of 'REAL' man you are?"

NO! KASUMI, YOU WOULDN'T! Raced though Ranma's head. She then remembered the disgusted, revolted look she gave her in Akane's room, and saw the angry, hateful look in her eyes right now. Kasumi always does what she believes is best for her family. I have never known her to lie OR bluff about anything before. 

Ranma stood there frozen, her eyes open wide as she contemplated her next actions. "Ya don't need ta tell Mother anythin', Kasumi," Ranma pleaded. "She don't need ta be burden with that guilt or duty! **_ I KNOW WHAT NEEDS TA BE DONE, AND I'LL DO THE RIGHT THING!'_**

And with that statement, Ranma fled from the Tendo house, leaving it for what she was certain would be the very last time.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Is he gone?" asked Nabiki from the kitchen, were she had hidden herself at the sound of Ranma's voice.

"Yes, and I think maybe for good, this time," responded Kasumi, as she firmly shut and bolt the laundry room door and pondered the cryptic statement Ranma made as she left.

"I'm worried about Akane, onee-chan! She just lying there totally unresponsive, almost like she was unconscious, yet she IS awake!"

"I know," replied Kasumi as is walked into her kitchen and started to absentmindedly wipe up the spilled water. After thinking about her options for a few moments, she knew the one person SHE trusted to help her now. "I think we had better give Dr. Toufu a call."

"DR TOUFU? He's no expert on rape or broken hearts, he can't even control his own ..." OOPS as Nabiki mentally kick herself.

"Then I will just have to keep out of his sight," replied Kasumi, with a shy smile. "Anyway, he is getting better, just as long as he is busy with a patient; he can maintain his composure, even around me."

"Still, he is really the best choice of a doctor to call for Akane?" Questioned Nabiki knowing that her sister was developing quite a blind spot when it came to Dr Toufu's short comings.

Kasumi gave Nabiki a withering look for doubting her Ono-chan's abilities. "He has known Akane for years, Nabiki, plus he is very well read on a number of subjects, even psychology." He had to, help him keep his control around ME! Kasumi silently reminded herself. 

"He one of the few outside of our family that really understands Akane and her relationship with Ranma, so he just may be able to help were another doctor couldn't," Kasumi replied as she stood, feet spread, arms crossed and stared down at her imouto, as if warning her not to question her decision any further. "If not, he'll know just who to call to help Akane".

Nabiki, by being Nabiki, knew when to cut her losses and run, quickly backed off from the confrontation I thought I'd never see the day when oneechan finally stand up her herself! "Now that Ranma's left, there's a little pussy that needs to be taught a lesson," Nabiki said with an evil grin, as she thought again about a possible vet visit that would 'solve' Shampoo's troubled love life once and for all, as she head up to the guestroom. 

Kasumi wasted no time in calling Dr Toufu. He was always delighted to hear from her and called out his joy to Betty-chan, but quickly became serious when he was told of Akane and Ranma.

"Akane sounds like she is in emotional shock, and there are some drugs that may help, but I would rather wait and see if she doesn't come around on her own in a few hours. If not, I have a friend who is a specialist in these cases who I can call for advice. Just don't leave her alone, and watch for any signs of physical distress or destructive behavior," came Dr Toufu's advice. "But I am also worried about Ranm----!"

"I don't give a DAMN about Ranma, just Akane!!" Interrupted a very angry sounding Kasumi "Ranma's gone and I hope he never comes back!!"

Ono Toufu had known Kasumi for years, ever since opening up his small clinic nearby, and he had been in love with her for almost the whole time. He hated the way he acted around her and had always tried to keep his composure during her visits, but almost always failing. 

It all came to a head recently when Kasumi had tried to volunteer her help during a flu outbreak, and he had to decline her aid, for the safety of the patients. Seeing the hurt look in Kasumi's eyes, he finally admitted his true feelings to her, and learned to his joy that Kasumi secretly loved him too. After that, he started getting professional help in dealing with his wild emotional responses he had to her. But, in all the time he had known her, he had never heard Kasumi swear, raise her voice, be rude, or upset enough to interrupt anyone, before. Did Ranma really try to rape Akane? Is that why Kasumi is so upset? Or is ther more to this?

"You said that Ranma was actually trying to rape Akane, are you sure?" Came the concerned voice of Ono Toufu over the phone.

"Yes, yes, there was no doubt about it, Ranma had to be physically restrained to stop him, even the triggering of his curse had no effect on him, err... her" answered Kasumi in a slightly vexed voice.

"And he also attacked Nabiki AND Shampoo?" Continued Dr Toufu, winching, as he hoped his inquiries didn't further upset his beloved.

"You should have seen the way Ranma glomped onto Nabiki! He was wildly kissing her on the neck, his hands going straight to her, ah... chest and, umm... bottom!" came Kasumi's answer. "But I think Shampoo actually wanted to .... Well you know..." Her embarrassment was blatant in her voice, even over the phone.

"Did Shampoo do or say anything that may have cause Ranma to react like he did?" Dr Toufu next asked Kasumi.

Kasumi was silent for a moment. Just why was Shampoo in Ranma's room? And for the first time that day she wondered about the reason for Shampoo's 'visit'. Shampoo had, in the past, sneaked into Ranma's room before while he slept, and had used her knowledge of various rare amazon 'techniques' to try to force him to 'marry' her. Plus, Shampoo had always made it blatantly clear that she was MORE than willing to perform her 'wifely duties' with Ranma. But as far a Kasumi knew, this was the first time that Ranma had seemed to respond to Shampoo's overtures.

"Shampoo wasn't resisting Ranma all, actually with her... ahh... 'position', it was obvious that she wanted to have sex." Maybe the stress and uh .... 'joy' of his first 'encounter' has changed Ranma into a rapist? thought Kasumi. No I don't think that's really possible, it must be something else. "But I didn't see her DO anything uh ... "unusual" to him".

"Still, I've known Ranma for awhile, now, and I just can't make myself believe he would hurt Akane, or rape ANYONE, besides has he ever shown any violent, abnormal or homosexual behaviors before?" Asked the doctor.

"Ranma has always claimed to be 100% MALE inside, no matter what sex he or she was at the moment, but I do know that 'she' did find men 'attractive', to Ranma's great displeasure." Answered Kasumi, as she remembered the time spent at the beach. "Until now though, he has always been chivalrous to a fault, why just touching Akane in the "wrong" way would usually cause him to blush and lose his composure."

As bad as I still do around you, sometimes, Kasumi? Wondered Dr. Toufu.

Almost as if reading his mind via the phone, Kasumi continued. "But at least Ranma never danced around the park with his skeleton." 

Then Kasumi suddenly realized the anger that she had been holding in for Ranma was starting to abate. 

What had changed? Ranma could just be finally showing his true colors, but ... Kasumi shook her head as she tried to make sense of this. Ranma could have had Shampoo, or Ukyou, or even Kodachi (Shudder) anytime he wanted to, but he always seem to "know" that wasn't right. It just wasn't in his nature to take advantage of a girl, that way, Kasumi knew. Especially a girl he believed he truly 'Loved'. 

"So Ranma's female 'side' has normal sexual reactions for a girl?" questioned Ono in shock. Kami-sama! Just think what a confused psyche Ranma must have! the doctor in him thought.

"Yes, to his acute embarrassment, he found that his "desires" do change along with his sex" Kasumi smiled shyly to herself , embarrassed to talk about such intimate details with Ono.

"Did "he" or "she" say anything about why he was, uh.... _attacking _Akane?" Dr Toufu continued as he also had to talk of this subject in more general terms to Kasumi, least HE lose control.

"Ranma really didn't say much, he seemed mostly concern with asking Akane to forgive him and telling her how much he loved her and that he wanted to 'please' her." She said in answer to Ono's question.

Rape is a crime of anger, not sex. The rapist wants to control and dominate his victim, the last thing he would do is ask for forgiveness or worry about "pleasing" their victim. thought Ono I really think that Shampoo must have done 'something' to Ranma as he recalled all the drugs and techniques the amazons had at their disposal.

"I can understand that you are mad at Ranma, Kasumi, but if you see him again just ask him to see me, _please_?" Dr Toufu requested of her in earnest.

"OK, OK, .... But what of Akane???" Plead Kasumi, somewhat mad at Ono for seeming more concerned for Ranma than Akane RANMA _wasn't _the victim, HE _wasn't _attacked, HE _broke_ Akane's heart, not vice-versa Obviously her anger at Ranma, though lessened, was still there. 

"Just give me an hour or so to take care of my patients in the waiting room, then I will be over." replied Dr Toufu. "Right now I need you to stay with Akane and give her plenty of comfort and reassure if needed, but just don't leave her alone right now." Concluded Ono as he then said his goodbyes to Kasumi and hung up the phone. 

END PART TWO.

.


	3. Noon Time Developements

Poisoned Honor

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to. 

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character. 

****

CHAPTER THREE: NOONTIME DEVELOPMENTS.

Nabiki entered the room that had served as Ranma and Genma's sleeping quarters ever since their arrival at the Tendo home. She surveyed with disgust the bloodstain sheets and futon pad that served as Ranma's bed. Burn it, the pad, the sheets, all of it! Thought Nabiki. I don't want to even sell it to a second hand dealer or a rag man! I _WANT _to burnt it, and imagine RANMA in it! 

This line of thought startled Nabiki. Although she and Ranma had their differences, she knew that she never really disliked him. At least not until he tried to RAPE me and Akane! Actually Nabiki always had strong respect for Ranma's sense of honor, determination, and self reliance, as well as being thankful for the steady income she garnished from taking book on his fights, the profits from the soft porn photos, and the selling of his "secrets" to Kuno-Baby, Ryouga, and Shampoo, among others. 

But his betrayal of Akane's trust and love, and subsequent rape attempts had utterly destroyed any good will she had felt for Ranma. And AKANE, just lying there, not even fighting back, she was so STUPID! Did she WANT to be RAPED? as Nabiki also felt an intense anger directed at her sister as well.

She realized that the hurt Ranma had caused Akane, or Akane's inaction, was not enough to account for her intense feelings of anger. I want to watch him roast, to slowly die of thirst, to... well, DIE! she savagely thought. He made me fell so violated and 'cheap' when he latched on and groped me like I was nothing but a sex toy for him! as she gritted her teeth. And THEN he chose Akane over... UHH! Nabiki's mind when momentarily numb.

Chose Akane over... over... ME? I di-- di-- didn't WANT him to _RAPE _ME! She thought. He's a... a... a... MONSTER! What he did, when he's always acted so noble, so brave before! I would have trusted him with my life, with my _SECRETS! _Until now I've never known him to lie or betray a trust, just look at him, Ryouga and P-Chan, he's never told Akane about_ THAT,_ she fumed. But he... he... he's a... _HENTAI! _A _RAPIST!_

STUPID, STUPID AKANE! STUPID RANMA! Nabiki mentally cried! Maybe Akane just finally pushed Ranma too far! I'M GLAD RANMA CHOSE HER OVER ME, SHE DESERVES HIM! Nabiki mentally screamed. _WHAT AM I THINKING? AKANE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT! _Nabiki was lost in thought for several minutes as she reassessed her feelings. 

Do I hate Akane? She MY SISTER! I LOVE HER! Nabiki knew. But I am angry at her as well, why is that? Because she almost got RAPED? she asked herself. But so did I she thought faintly. I am mad about what HAPPEN! About Ranma glomping ME! BUT then he WENT to Akane, forgetting all about me, is THAT why am I mad? I don't want Ranma, especially not NOW! Decided Nabiki, as her thoughts started to clarified. 

Did I want Ranma before this HAPPENED? Is that it? Did I _LIKE _Ranma, I mean _REALLY LIKE _Ranma? Was I _jealous _of Akane? Nabiki asked herself. Truthfully, what hurt worst, Ranma's glomping onto me, or him THEN choosing Akane over me? she asked of herself. BUT I DON"T WANT THAT HENTAI RAPIST! NOT NOW! But who _do_ I want? Someone like Ranma? Like the way I thought Ranma was? And to think I once thought he was just like Kuno-Baby, only not as dumb!

_LIKE KUNO-BABY? _WHY is that _Important? _They are not alike at ALL! Nabiki told herself. Tatewaki, well he so, uhh, _NOBLE, _and _BRAVE, _a _CONFIDANT _who's word I have never doubted_, _always ready to defend his honor. He's always trying to help the weak, to... protect...? _IS THIS KUNO TATEWAKI OR SAOTOME RANMA I AM TALKING ABOUT?_ Nabiki mind reeled. 

I never seriously thought about them being alike, it just seemed so obvious that they WEREN'T. Kuno-baby is so obsessed with quoting Shakespeare or Byron, but Ranma is also obsessed with his curse. Tatewaki is free and generous with his gifts and money, Ranma was always quick with his help or aid. BUT KUNO-BABY HAS NOT CHANGED INTO A HENTAI RAPIST! Nabiki ended with a mental scream. No, Kuno just dumped me for the 'love' of his 'Pig Tailed Girl' and Akane! Kami! Don't fool yourself! Kuno dumped me FOR AKANE, long before Ranma arrived. Nabiki's thoughts continued bitterly.

FOR Akane! FOR Akane! Why are all the best ones FOR Akane? Kuno, Ranma, Ryouga, they all fall over themselves FOR Akane! STUPID Akane! Well, she can HAVE Ranma, I don't want HIM! Nabiki ranted. I only want some one who would care for ME, to protect ME... like they all protect Akane? DO I WANT A HERO? A stupid knight in shining amour to protect me? A St George to slay all my enemies? she wondered. 

Maybe I just what some one to care for me the way they all seem to care for Akane, the way Ranma seemed to care for Akane This thought stunned her. Akane's always been the one who hated boys, who is so good at sports and fighting, who can't do any feminine task! Nabiki fumed. She hates Kuno-Baby, she hates Ranma, she ignores Ryouga, but she gets kidnapped by princes, and is fought over by every boy in the school her mental voice continued _very _quietly. Why don't anyone chase or fight for me like that?

At this point Nabiki mind started going numb on her confused feelings for Ranma, Kuno, and her newly discovered jealousy and envy of her sister Akane. As Nabiki continued to survey the guestroom, her eyes lighted on the pile of strange clothes in the center of the room.

Nabiki found them to be a set of bright red chinese silk blouse and matching pants, festooned with a floral orchid design. 

Only Shampoo could get away with wearing THAT while sneaking around on the rooftops without tearing and staining the silk! Nabiki felt the cool soft fabric and marveled at the detailed design as she wondered how much she could get for it, retail. I wonder how I would look in it also crossed her mind.

As she further examined the clothes, a small white soapstone bottle fell free. Picking it up she recognized it as a chinese medicine or potion bottle. Looking around she found an even fancier green jade bottle near Ranma's futon. What was Shampoo was doing with these bottles? Nabiki thought, as she remembered the cat still under the bucket.

Nabiki slowly removed the books and tipped the bucket, expecting to see a very angry cat dart out, but instead found a limp form, covered in vomit and blood. Nabiki prodded the cat with her foot and got only a weak 'meowing' noise. Neko-Shampoo's eyes where half open and appeared to be glazed and unfocused. Sudden concern overcame Nabiki, as she squatted down and gently picked up Shampoo and carried her to the nearby futon.

The shifting motion triggered a spasm of nausea in the cat, resulting in mainly dry heaves and only a little vomit. As much as I dislike Shampoo, and would LOVE to get her fixed, I think she maybe really sick. Nabiki concluded. Uh... could she have a concussion? Nabiki thought, as she remembered hitting her on the head with the bucket. No, this is something more than that Nabiki realized as she thought of the two potion bottles.

Could she have OD'd on a potion or drug, something a human could take, but might be poisonous to a cat? Nabiki could feel a panic start to build as she realized that if Shampoo died here, under mysterious circumstances, Cologne and the entire amazon tribe would probably give them all the kiss of death. Dr Toufu! Kasumi should be calling him right now! He may know what to do! Thought Nabiki as she headed out the door and towards the kitchen. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Kasumi was walking towards her room to check on Akane when Nabiki came out of the guestroom and spotted her in the hall.

"Kasumi! Did you call Dr. Toufu already? Is he coming over here?" Cried out Nabiki when she saw her older sister.

"He'll be here as soon as he can" answered Kasumi. "WHY! Has something happen to Akane!" She asked, her eyes going big and round with concern at the fearful tone in Nabiki's voice. 

"No, no, no, it isn't Akane! It's Shampoo! I... I... uh... think she is really sick, maybe even dying!" Responded Nabiki in a rush.

"Shampoo? What wrong with her? Did Ranma... uh… did he 'hurt' her?" Asked Kasumi.

Nabiki thought about it DID Ranma hurt her? He Did take her virginity, could he have also injured her in other ways? No, if anyone did hurt her, It was ME and that bucket, not Ranma! "I don't _think _it was Ranma, but I could have hurt her when I threw the bucket" Nabiki confessed after thinking about it. "But what I _really_ think is that Shampoo may have OD'd on whatever was inside these bottles," as she held up the two potion bottles for Kasumi to see.

"You really think she may be _dying?_" inquired Kasumi, only to be answered by Nabiki's slowly nodding head. Oh my Kami! Thought Kasumi. What can we do? We can wait for Ono, but he maybe _hours_! I could call emergency, but what do I _tell _them? "Oh yes, emergency? I have a sick cat here that is really a female chinese amazon, that may have poisoned herself. Could you send an ambulance?" They'll send someone alright, with a straight jacket, looking for ME! Kasumi mused.

Maybe Cologne? I could call the Neko-Hanten. She would probably know what was in those bottles, but do I really want to face her NOW? There is no telling just what she may do if she blames US for Shampoo's condition! went through Kasumi worried mind. But… If I don't tell her, and Shampoo IS sick, wouldn't that be worse? …uh… I guess the best thing to do is to first call Ono again, then I can call Cologne, tell her what happen, and that Dr Toufu's coming here. Kasumi concluded.

"Nabiki, will you keep an eye on Akane for me while I make some more phone calls?" Kasumi asked in a gentle voice, trying to calm her sister. "Dr Toufu doesn't think we should leave her alone right now. Also, please be careful not to tell her _anything_ that may upset her further" Kasumi continued, as she turned and headed back the way she just came.

* * * * * * * * * *

Kasumi had just reached the kitchen phone when she heard the melodious tones of the old bell hanging at the main entrance of the Tendo home, announcing a visitor. 

Could that be Ono-chan already? She thought as she rushed to the door. She opened the door but instead of the good Doctor, Kasumi found the diminutive form of Cologne, the Amazon Elder, carefully balanced on her wooden staff. OH MY! … How could SHE _know _already? 

"Good day, Kasumi, Is everything here OK? I _must_ to talk to Akane and Ranma about a matter of some importance" Cologne said with a very serious expression on his face. "I must warn them, actually warn all of you, to be on guard against my great granddaughter" Cologne continued, as she hopped forward and tried to push pass Kasumi.

"Shampoo! Uh... what... ug... why?" blurted out Kasumi, with a very guarded expression on her face. "Are you here to threaten us?" she asked, stepping aside and allowing the Amazon to enter the Tendo home.

Cologne, after carefully looking at Kasumi's face and hearing the tone in her voice, thought to herself Drat that girl, Something tells me I may be already too late! "Has Shampoo been here already? Quickly, did she give either Ranma or Akane anything to eat OR drink?" Cologne demand.

"I... uh... don't really _know _if Shampoo gave Ranma anything! And I don't really CARE! Akane is in some kind of emotional shock and Shampoo seems to be very sick." Answered Kasumi, who then quickly informed Cologne of all the mornings events, while she lead the Elder to the Tendo family sleeping chambers. 

"So Ranma's gone NOW! WE kicked him out! Akane is over in my room but Shampoo is in here." Kasumi concluded as she showed Cologne the door to the guest room.

Cologne quickly hopped over to the futon and started to examine her ward. "Quickly Kasumi, I need some hot water! It is the only thing I know of that may save her!!" she said as she gently cradled the body of Neko-Shampoo, with tears in her eyes.

"I... uh… it will be a minute," Kasumi replied, as she quickly thought OH NO! The hot water tank is still off and it's cold! And there's something wrong with the stove! Rushed though her mind. I need to heat some water FAST. But how? Maybe a fire? But where? …I _could_ turn the hot water heater back on, I just need to start the gas again. THE GAS! It's off, that's why my stove won't work!

"I'll have to... um... heat some water up, Cologne. Our hot water tank is... um... cold," Kasumi nervously explained, as she ran to the kitchen, turned on the gas, and preceded to re-light her stove. It was a very anxious 5 minutes for Kasumi as she waited for her tea kettle heated up. Please, Kami-sami, don't let Shampoo die on us! I don't want those crazy Amazons after us AGAIN! _And PLEASE! PLEASE! let Akane be OK!_

Just as Kasumi determined, due to her long experience with Ranma's curse, that the water in the kettle was hot enough, the old bell at the front door rang out once again. Thank you Kami! That HAS to be Ono-chan this time! as she grabbed her kettle and headed for the door. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dr. Ono Toufu, his oversized doctor's bag in hand, quietly fidgeted as he waited for someone to answer the door. 

I MUST remain calm, I CAN NOT overreact, I WILL maintain my composure. I MUST remain calm, I CAN NOT overreact, I WILL maintain my composure. I MUST… repeated over and over again in his mind almost like a Mantra.

The door opened, and there was his beloved Kasumi, holding a tea kettle and for once looking somewhat upset and slightly disheveled. 

"Ka... Ka... KASUMI! HOW ARE YOU DOING TODAY!" He blurted out with an extremely large goofy grin on his face. Boy, that really sounded STUPID!!, WHAT a really _BRIGHT_ thing to say! Ono cursed to himself.

Kasumi gave the Doctor a reproachful look. Oh Ono! Keep control! she tried to mentally project to him, but of course he couldn't _hear_ her. 

"Konniichi Wa, Dr Toufu. I am glad you came so promptly." Kasumi said as she greeted Ono quite formally, trying to hide the apprehension in her voice as she lead him into the house.

REMAIN CALM! DON'T OVERREACT! COMPOSURE! REMAIN CA… Raced through his mind, faster and faster. "Has there been any change in Akane condition?" asked the concerned Doctor in him, as he noticed the apparent worry and fear in Kasumi's voice and body language.

"Akane? She's... ah... the still same?" replied Kasumi as she sudden felt very guilty. Akane! Is she alright? I haven't checked on her lately! She may needed help! She may _needed me_! SHE's the one I _should _be worried about, not Shampoo! as Kasumi contemplated taking Ono to Akane first and to kami with Shampoo. NABIKI! That's right! She's with Akane! She would have gotten me if there was anything wrong! 

"It's Shampoo, she seems to be very ill, her great grandmother is with her now and thinks she maybe dying! OH MY! I NEED TO GET THIS HOT WATER TO HER RIGHT NOW!" Kasumi suddenly remembered, as she brandished her teakettle and took off in a rush, gesturing for Ono to follow 

I would follow you _ANYWHERE_ Kasumi! thought Dr Toufu, as he trailed behind her, trying to keep his eyes off her 'attributes.' Hot Water? What for? Tea? Some kind of chinese herbal medicine? puzzled Ono, who then became more serious as he thought about Shampoo's illness. Cologne's knowledge of Herbal medicine and her ability as a healer rivals my own! There must be a legitimate reason for the hot water other than for tea he knew. 

Shampoo… Shampoo… OF COURSE! Ono suddenly realized. She must be in her cat form! That's what the water's for! Although he knew of Shampoo's curse, he had never seen her close up while she was a cat, or seen her change forms before. This should be interesting! thought the analytical portion of his mind. 

As they reached the guestroom Dr Toufu entered the room after Kasumi, and spied the still form of a Himalayan cat with lavender ear points, nestled in Cologne's lap. KAMI! Lavender must actually _be_ Shampoo's natural hair color, I always _assumed_ it was dyed. But where did that little set of bead earrings come from? wondered Ono.

"Doctor," Cologne said with nod of her head, as she acknowledged Dr. Toufu presence. With his skill and knowledge, we may just be able to save Shampoo's life! thought Cologne. Although it might just be fruitless, if Shampoo really did use 'The Forbidden Knowledge' to help her 'win' Ranma. as Cologne strongly suspected may be true.

"Honorable Elder" answered Ono, as he quickly set down his doctor's bag and retrieved his stethoscope. "May I… ?" as he reached out towards Neko-Shampoo, his actions silently asking for Cologne's permission to examine Shampoo.

Cologne quickly hugged her great-grand daughter, then laid her back on the futon for Dr Toufu to examine. "Please be quick, I think her best hope is to become human again!" begged Cologne as tears streamed down her face.

Dr Toufu bent over and placed the diaphragm of his stethoscope on the body of the cat. Shampoo's heart rate was almost too low and slow to hear, and she felt very warm to the touch. Ono held his finger by Shampoo's nose and discovered that the cat seemed to be hyperventilating.

Low pulse and pressure, fever, hyperventilating? It could be anything! Ono though as he continued his exam, and found a swollen bump on Shampoo's head, checked her eyes and noticed a wound on her right paw. 

Possible concussion, film over the eyes, no reaction to light, deep laceration to right paw. Ono continued to mentally list her symptoms. I don't see any other physical injuries, but I wonder if it could be…? "Cologne, Shampoo's illness maybe pharmacological, She didn't use any… usual medications, did she?" The Doctor asked.

"Ever since her Jusenkyou curse, Shampoo has stopped using anything that may have an adverse effect on her cursed form, but…" Cologne answered with tears in her eyes and apprehension in her voice. "She may have used a... _secret_ drug … to help her force Ranma, somehow, to marry her."

"What drug? If you know, Cologne, you better…" Ono began.

"If I knew, I would be doing something mmoore about it than just ca ..crying…" Cologne said as she started to sob. "Sshhee broke iinntoo my secret drug ccaabinettt, …sshhee took all... (sniff)... I don't Know wwhhicch one sshhee may have used, I hope that maaybee (sniff) cha--a--angiinng her back..." 

Kami! I have never seen Cologne show _any_ strong emotions before!, she claims to be almost 300, she must have dealt with illness and death before!" Thought Ono. But she maybe right, If we don't know the drug, Shampoo's only chance maybe to trigger her curse, if she survives the change… "Cologne, I agree with you… It maybe her only chance, but it isn't without risk, transformations take a lot of energy, maybe more than she has." Concluded Ono. "The decision must be yours"

Cologne took her great granddaughter in her arms once more and hugged her fiercely, before laying her cat form in the center of the futon, and stroking the smooth fur of her back one last time. Turning to Dr Toufu all she could do was nod her head in compliance.

"Kasumi, can you hand me your tea kettle? Please?" Ono asked, as he reached out towards her…

Dr Ono Toufu slowly poured the hot water on to the comatose body of Neko-Shampoo. The fir on her body rippled and the limbs began to distort, then .. nothing! The body was still a cat's. Dr Toufu, quickly checked Neko-Shampoo's vitals. Damn! well did I warned her..!

"Cologne, I'm sorry, but…" Ono started to say, as he removed a pillowcase and draped it over the still form of the cat

"I know, doctor, I can see auras quite well" Cologne interrupted "It's too late.." as she slumped down by the still form of Shampoo, looking every year of her age, tears cascading down her face.

"Ono, you don't mean she's dead!?" asked Kasumi blerted out and her hand quickly covering her mouth, eyes wide in shock at her ill-timed, inappropriate comment. "Can't you, um... revive? her, resuscitate her? "

"I am a not a vet, Kasumi, I don't even know were to start." was his only answer.

END PART THRE.


	4. Afternoon Confessions

Poisoned Honor

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to. 

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character.

CHAPTER FOUR: AFTERNOON CONFESSIONS 

Ranma-chan was on the rooftops, making use of her own private highway as she leapt from building to building. She was running flat out at her top speed, her only goal to get as far away from Akane and the other Tendo sisters in the shortest time possible. 'Air Ranma' was by far the fastest way to travel by foot in Nerima and was starting to become quite popular among those who could bridge the gaps between rooftops.

She wasn't thinking, didn't WANT to think! She just kept going on auto-pilot, letting the rooftops fly by, her mind numb and her eyes unfocused, White Line Fever…..

Ryouga was ready to make his peace with Ranma. Ever since the last failed wedding attempt he had come to realize that Ranma did truly love Akane, and since then P-Chan had not made a visit to the Tendo home and Ryouga was spending more time with Akira, whenever he found her. He had spent many a long, lonely night recently, soul search while camped out in the wilds and was now on his way to the Tendo Dojo to beg Ranma's forgiveness for all his pig headed actions. The last person Ryouga had talk to confirmed that he was not only in Japan, but in the outskirts of Tokyo, only a few miles from Nerima itself! With any luck he knew he would be at the Tendos by... next Tuesday. 

Some instinct caused Ryouga to looked up and he spied Ramna in her female form up on the rooftops. Those must be Akane's. he thought as he recognized the Tendo mon embroidered on the back of the haori Ranma-chan was wearing over the yukata. Ranma is in woman's clothing? She must be in disguise again! She's up to something! He remembered all the times he fell for Ranma's cheesy disguises, like when he… er… she had dressed in a wig and yellow dress and tried to disrupt his one 'true' date with Akane, or the time she had claimed to be his girlfriend, or how about times she splashed… RRRanmmaaa! He mentally growled out, as a wave of anger and depression filled himand his body began to glow with his battle aura. You never gave me a chance with her! You made my life a living hell, you don't deserve her…! ran through his mind, all thoughts of making peace forgotten, his depression fueling his Chi as he readied himself to battle Ranma yet again. 

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryouga yelled out his customary cry, as he launch himself in a flying kick, umbrella streamed out behind him. He carefully watched Ranma-chan, looking for those minor muscle movements and body language that would tell him not only which way Ranma would dodge, but also what countermove she would employ. Ranma is getting really good at masking her intended …? Ryouga thoughts ended in surprise, as he realized that Ranma-chan didn't even know he was there. The blow caught Ranma high on her shoulder, knocking her head over heels off the roof to the ground below.

Ryouga glanced over the eaves and spied the limp form of Ranma-chan 20 feet below, lying in a flowerbed. OhMyKami! I really done it! This time I'VE KILLED RANMA! he thought as remorse filled his heart. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don …. ran over and over in his head, as he leapt down next to the still form. 

Ranma-chan was lying on her side in a 6-inch deep depression, caused by her impact in the soft soil. Ryouga gently rolled her onto her back and cradled her head and shoulders in his arms. "Ranma" he quietly called to her, recalling the times they fought, not as enemies but side by side, to rescue Akane, or defeat a mutual foe. He knew that it was Ranma that had made him the great martial artist he was, that with out him to beat or better, he would have never achieve a tenth of his skill. Most of all he knew Ranma thought of him as a friend, and kept his secrets Would I have kept his if HE was P-chan and I was Akane's fiancée? he wondered, and finally had he decided he wanted to return that friendship. Ryouga continued to cradle Ranma-chan, as he check her pulse Thank you, Kami-sami, she's alive!

"…Ryouga..?" Ranma murmured, as her eyes fluttered open, then going wide and staring deep into his. "Ryouga!" she cried out this again, and her arms wrapped tightly around his back.

Damn, she must have been faking to lure me close… HUH? Ryouga went in shock as Ranma-chan Frenched kissed him, deeply. Ranma-chan's legs wrapped around him, and her hug turned in to a very passionate embrace. On a scale of 1 to 10, it was a 12, it made Shampoo's most ardent glomp of Ranma look like a kiss on the cheek by your matronly aunt. Ryouga overcame his initial shock, and tried valiantly to free himself but his efforts only cause Ranma-chan to further rub against him in a most provocative manner. WHAT IS GOING ON! RANMA CAN'T… ISN'T… THIS MUST BE… AAGGGHHH! Ryouga mentally screamed as blood burst forth from his nose, and he felt his body respond to Ranma-chan's caresses, hardening…

* * * * * * * * * *

The old lady open the door of her apartment house, intent on watering the small garden she had planted just this last spring, only to find a young couple high school? she thought, lying in the middle of garden, passionately making out and rolling all over HER flowers! 

How dare they do that in PUBLIC! she thought and screamed out loud "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FLOWERS! TAKE YOUR WOMAN TO A RABU HOTERU, YOU HENTAI BASTARD!" as she the swung the watering pail to drench the amorous couple, further yelling "THIS SHOULD COOL YOU OFF, YOU HENTAI PERVERTS!" The old lady blinked her eyes in surprise and shook her head, not believing what she had just saw. What the h%#$…? He… disappeared? as she looked for the dark haired boy, before confronting the young redhead girl, who for some inexplicable reason was now holding a squealing piglet and a small pile of men's clothes.

The girl looked as bewildered as the old lady as she glanced around her surroundings in bafflement. She finally seemed to notice the old lady and her pail, and blushed bright red, mumbling out "Shitsuree shimasu, Obaa-san" as she ran off down a nearby alley, still clutching the piglet. 

NOO! NOO! NOO! …Not Again! ...Not Ryouga too! Ranma-chan thought as she ran through the alley. At the far end she managed to scramble up onto the rooftops once more, and again started leaping from roof to roof.

"bweeeep bweep BWWEEEEEPPP!" sounded from the struggling thing in her arm, and for the first time she noticed that she was still holding P-chan.

She stopped on the top ridge of an old shrine, next to a roof ordainment, and sat down holding the piglet by his bandanna. "I'm sorry… so sorry… Ryouga! I… I ddinn'tt... MEAN ta! Ugh…" she tried to tell him as she burst into tears. I so wanted ta, how I _could_ have… with RYOUGA? I felt him respond, he WANTED IT, too… it would have been good, all I need is hot water, then me and Ryouga CAN…! WHAT AM I THINKING OF! I'm no sex maniac, I'm still a VIRGIN! Ranma-chan's thoughts broke off in guilt and shame and she realized that she almost betrayed her true love again....at least I use to not be a manic... "_BUT AKANE_! I want you... I COULD change back, I LOVE YOU! I KNOW YOU WANT TA!" Ranma-chan yelled out as she thought of Akane once more I kn-kn-know you want to maaake love TOOO! …**NO! NO! NO!** ...I MUST STOP! I can't _RAPE_ Akane!

"Ry-Ry- Ryouga! You don't understand, I don't understand! I mustn't be near, n-no one safe, not Nabiki, or Ka-Kasumi, or… e-- e- e-even... YOU!" Ranma-chan stuttered out to P-chan, tears streaming from her face, as she pause to wipe her eyes with her forearm.

"Ryouga, take... _care_ of Akane, protect her from ...bad... people, always. Protect her from ME!" Ranma-chan said to P-chan as she sobbed. "I g-- g- gooin' away…, I w- wwooont be ba-bacckk! Tell Akane that I din't mmmean too, Din't _want _ta ...rape her! Or Na-Nabiki! I just w-w-wanted to show my lloove, ta share my llo-loove…" she broke off her confession as a new wave of confused passions reeled forth in her mind AKANE! I LOOVVE YOU! I ..w-w-want ta make LOOVVEE ta you! .. I _could_ change back, .. I _could_ love you, ...you love me! You must want to … "**NNOOO!"** Ranma-chan screamed in anguish and she tried to regain some mental control.

Ryouga was dumbfounded, Did Ranma raped AKANE!!, I WILL KILL YOU, RANMA!! and he emitted a long, low, menacing guttural growl (or as much of one that a 10-lb piglet could make) as he tried to BITE Ranma HARD! 

"Yeoch" Ranma cried out and swung the piglet away from his arm. "Ryouga, I din't want to hurt her, I t-t-tr-triiied, DAM! ...I t-triied to ra-rape her! I a-a-attacked Na-Nabiki! I... AKANE, I LOVE… NO! DAM!, DAM! DAM!" she cried out and violently shook herself, still trying to drive out the emotions tormenting her. "Na-- Na- Nabikieee, sheee stop'd ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE A RAPIST!" she screamed out and dropped P-chan, covering her face in shame and a muffled "Wait, Ryouga, please... don't leave! I... I need yoouur HELP! I dinna mean ta, I _must_ end this!" was heard from behind her hands. 

Ryouga was now totally confused He tried to rape Akane?, and NABIKI? Stopped HIM! but how …? as he scrambled out of Ranma-chan's arm reach, then spun around to glare back at her in anger. 

"Don't look at me like that!!" Ranma-chan yelled at the pig "I dinna mean to …" she started _but I wanted to_ echoed in her mind. "I need your help… I w- wa- want ta... ta ch-ch- changed you BACK!, s-s-soo you c-can help KILL ME!" 

"BBBWEEEEEEEPPPP?" KILL YOU? Cried out a startled P-chan Gladly! If that would make Akane happy… If you DID rape her! but there's something wrong, Ranma seems disorientated, confused, almost insane? Ryouga thought as he sat on his tail, and stared questionably into Ranma-chan's eyes. I WILL kill you, if you _HAVE_ hurt Akane, but I must know, be sure of it, FIRST! he tried to convey in his stare.

"_Don't look at me like that_!" Ranma screamed at the pig. "I'm becomin' a rapist, I deserve ta die! I can't live like this! I tried, I can't... stop IT. I wanted to screw Akane! She wants it, I know IT... DAM! DAM! DAM! …I know these thoughts were wrong, that I was forcin' myself, but I din't care! I couldn't… wouldn't… din't want ta STOP!" Ranma-chan confessed to P-chan. "I… uh… CAN resist her somewhat, as a- a... girl, but when I was ME... MALE... I COULDN'T… not just AKANE! ...but... Na-- Nabikiee, Sa- ah-- Sahammpoo… e-e-even .. Ka-Ka- KaSUMIeee! I thought… staying a girl, BUT THEN I WANTED TA SCREW YOU! I felt you RESPOND! YOU WANTED TA… WE still could, I _WANT_ ta…. DAM! " Ranma-chan continued with tears of shame running down her face, too upset to talk.

She wants Me? But... I'm a guy! Not at girl... Ranma isn't, can't BE gay? He LIKES girls! the confused piglet thought. But maybe, SHE _Likes_ BOYS?, is that why SHE can resist girls, but SHE can't resist me? I mean men! Ryouga decided She … certainly made it apparent that she ...um... LIKED me! And I felt myself respond! but WHY? Is it the curse? He... she's had her curse longer… will I lose control too, like Ranma? Is that why I … _responded_? worried Ryouga. Or was it just that the sexiest 'girl' I know glomped on me? I don't feel like I want to force someone, not rape…? , is that because I'm a pig? But I do ...um... notice girls, while I'm a piglet, as well as when human.

"I can't... live this way..." Ranma-chan finally began talking again "Ka- Kasumi, she'll t-tell... my mother! I don't want ta d-d-die... but, mother will k-k-killl mee! _the promise_! She mustn't know, I can't let her do it! I mustn't burden her with the guilt! I must... do the right thing! ...I must do it, do it MYSELF!! t-t-tell'em... t-t-tell'em all that I'm S-S- SORRY! Tell Akane that I... I think I really loved her, I... NO! NO! DAM! um... I want ta tell her BEFORE this, …I w-wish that t-t-today never ha-ha-happen! Tell her that I don't... din't m-make loovve ta Sa-Shampooo! She just snuck in my room, today, l-l-like b-b-before! My body just re-re-responded ta her… but I, _in my mind_, I din't want it ta, din't want HER! I did t-t-try ta stop in t-t-time! S-she, Akane, _was just standing there_! I KNEW then, it was HER I wanted THAT I STILL WANT! AKANE! that's why I went ta her ...uh... tell her that!" Ranma stated. "P-P-P-chan, uh... Ryouga! I -w-w-wanta take ya ta the b-b-bridge, ta our ssspeecial spot, where I.... I first saw how ka-ka-kaWAII she was... I'd like ya ta- ta change back... _HUMAN_... ta second me! Ta hheelp me... in s-s-seppuku..." the distraught girl's voice trailed off to silence. 

"BBWWEEEP!" SUICIDE! Ryouga was stunned! He... err... she can't mean that…! P-chan thought, but as he really LOOKED in her face and eyes, he saw the fear and depression there, and the already dead look in her eyes. I'm always been depressed! But never like that, she's serious! But I thought Ranma would never give up… he... she'd fight ANYTHING! What caused... this? She so despondent, incoherent, it's hard to tell exactly what happen, it's almost like she was drunk, _or drugged?_ That must be it... his honor, he can't face what he did... uggh. He thinks he's a rapist or might be, or will be. IF YOU HAVE HURT AKANE I WILL HELP YOU! Ryouga cried out in his mind. But he said he had stopped, that he really didn't rape Akane or Shampoo… Shampoo… SHAMPOO! In his ROOM! just TODAY! …but if she was there, she might have done... something, a pressure point or drug...!" Ryouga started to panic, If SHE DID, then Ranma isn't a rapist, he's a victim! He's sick and needs my help, not to die, but... to LIVE! I must stop this! Ryouga decided, and knew he had to try to comunicate this, somehow, to Ranma-chan. 

"Bweep, bwep, bbwweeeeepp!!" Ranma! You can't, don't do this! You need HELP! Ryouga tried to say Damn Curse! I wish I could make her understand, maybe if she followed me, I could get down where I can write in the dirt! With this decision made, P-chan darted forward and bite Ranma again on the hand, then retreated out of her reach. Ryouga spun around to face her. "Bweepweepweepweep" Ryouga squealed in as mocking a manner he could and managed to stick out his tongue, then jumped from the roof to a patch of bare earth. Please Kami, make her follow me!

"Why you Litt'l bastard, I'll … I'll…." Ranma-chan started to follow, then stopped and burst into fresh tears. "I... I gueesss you've ..ma-mmaade .. your ch-ch-choice. I .. c-c- caan't blame yoou!" and with that she spun around and took off across the roofs again, too fast for 4 little pig feet to even try to follow.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ono was trying to comfort the despondent Cologne, who had suddenly started to weep over the form of Neko-Shampoo again, which was lying on Ramna's futon covered by a white pillowcase. Unlike other Doctors, he didn't believe in leaving grieving family members alone with their departed loved ones, and he was trying to convince her to accompany him while he checked on Akane. It will do her good to get her away from the body, give her something to do besides morn, perhaps helping Akane will do that. Not only that, I just may need her help with Akane, especially if there really is Amazon potions involve. Ono thought as he managed to lead Cologne to the door… 

"Oh my! …. OH! MY! ….. **OH! MY! ...ONO!**" Cried out Kasumi, staring at the futon with a look of disbelief on her face.

Ono spun around and looked at Kasumi, who was just standing their staring at her bed, bewilderment written all over her face. Oh no? What's wrong now, my Beloved? Oh! she meant Ono! Me! She calling ME, MY Kasumi! She wants Me! but then he saw where she was looking. There on the futon was the body of a nude girl with purple hair, lying face down, her lower torso covered by the pillowcase. Even without the hair, it was obvious it was Shampoo.

Dr Toufu rushed to Shampoo's body, grabbing a wrist to check for vitals, while rolling her over on her back. Where's my Stethoscope…? He thought as he felt around with his free hand.

A new set of hands garbed his free one and firmly placed the stethoscope in it, almost as if reading his mind. He checked her heart and lungs No pulse, no respiration, no signs of life.., but it's only been, um.. 3 minutes sense her heart must have STOPPED!. The other set of hands had already tilted back the head, placing a cushion under Shampoo's neck to keep her throat open and had expertly clear her airways 

It's a good thing Cologne knows CPR! Ono thought, allowing him to concentrate on Shampoo, blotting out everything else. Ono started a cardiac massage and could feel Shampoo's chest swell as his assistant started mouth to mouth. After about 30 seconds, he stopped and so did the other, while he again checked for vitals. Damn! No response… as they restarted CPR. Once more he stopped to check her vitals, Still nothing! and glance around for his bag.

"My bag! I need It! I need to stimulate her heart…" Ono called out as he tried to re-start Shampoo's heart by direct blunt stimulation, which meant he beat on her ribcage, mostly in frustration at not having his bag handy!

Dr Ono Toufu could hear his helper fumbling with his bag! "No! No! bring it here…" His voice barked out in frustration. He could feel the presence at his side, but instead of his bag, she handed him a syringe and a small vial from his bag. What? this is my vial of epinephrine! and he saw that the syringe had a cardiac needle on it! I should have known Cologne would also know about modern medicines! 

Ono quickly filled the syringe and injected the drug directly into Shampoo's heart. Once more they gave Shampoo CPR and still there was no response. There's only one thing left to try! I don't think I have the skill, yet, or the energy! But I still have to TRY! Ono instinctively knew. 

He stopped his massage and laid his hands upon Shampoo's chest, directly above her heart. Summoning his healing ability, he channeled it and his Chi into his hands, which blazed with a blue aura. He could feel his Chi energy enter Shampoo's body as he tried to use his own life force to "jump start" Shampoo's heart. But although he _had_ the ability his energy was not enough. Just when he was ready to give up all hope, another set of hands appeared over his and after a few seconds these too were glowing with Chi energy, a bright white tinged with gold! Ono momentarily felt a slight stirring in Shampoo's heart... but then nothing more. The two auras were fighting each other as much as helping, unable to effectively combine or work together, much like oil and water.

Suddenly the end of a gnarled wood staff laid on top of the two pairs of hands, and it briefly flared red. Ono could feel something HAPPEN inside him and he felt the barriers against the golden white aura fall away. He felt the strange aura flow up and into his own body as his own blue-green aura retreated from Shampoo's body to flow into the other's. Then the auras merged and he could feel his mind and heart fill to overflowing with peace, calm and tranquility, and an almost intoxicating feeling of love, much like an extravagantly rich and sweet dessert. This feeling of love, it must be Cologne's love for Shampoo ... went through Ono's mind. 

He could feel the two auras flare and then something GAVE, and the two auras became one. Ono knew the auras were forever changed, not blue or gold-white anymore, but emerald green. It sped back down his arms, not twice, thrice, or even four times as strong, but many _many_ times, and it again entered Shampoo body. He could feel Shampoo's heart start, and life return to her body. His new aura flowed everywhere in Shampoo's body and he could feel himself adjust her metabolism, raise blood pressure _here_, cleansing toxins _there, _and increasing blood flow _everywhere,_ almost like tuning a car or piano. Finally when he was satisfied with her condition, he allowed his aura to recede. this power is almost intoxicating! he thought as the feeling of power receded, melting away and he wondered if anything that magical will ever happen to him again

As he opened his mind to other thoughts than Shampoo's health, he could SEE the health returning to his patent with his own eyes. . He could feel the mind of the other, still holding his hands, linked to his and filling him with a giddy happiness. "It's alive! It's alive!" ran through his brain. I always wanted to say that! he thought, and got the shock of his life when a familiar _voice_ empathetically answered him in his mind 

Oh Ono! Keep control, (giggle!) 

He looked down at the lovely pair of hands resting on his, his eyes traveled up her slender arms and beheld her beautiful face, not that of Cologne like he had _assumed_, but instead he glazed onto the eyes of his beloved Kasumi. 

END PART FOUR

A.N.: Here I go with the movie reference, from "Frankenstein" and/or "Young Frankenstein" (Your choice!) 

PS: I couldn't help getting a little WAFFish at the end of part four. Ono and Kasumi are my favorite pair of unrequited lovers in the Ranma-verse, and I couldn't help but put them together.


	5. Midafternoon Confrontations

Poisoned Honor

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to. 

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character. 

CHAPTER FIVE: MIDAFTERNOON CONFRONTATIONS

Dr Ono Toufu had just finished his examination of Akane Tendo, the little sister of his beloved Kasumi. She was resting quietly on Kasumi's futon, as her two onee-chans sat nearby, looking on. His hand was still resting on her forehead, surrounded by a faint Emerald green aura. I still can't believe what happened between Kasumi and me! He thought, as he noticed the change in his chi aura. Although his healing 'powers' helped confirmed to him that Akane had not ingested any toxins, he was back to using his more mundane skills to find if any _physical _harm was done to her.

He was still in a state of mild shock from what he had experienced just a few minutes before.Shampoo, there is no way I could of healed her like that, all I was trying to do was stimulate her heart, not some type of magic heal, she WAS dead. It was like something out of a fantasy or movie He though afterwards he had half expected that he was now some kind of super healer, but while his abilities were stronger, they had receded to a more normal level. He looked down at his hands if it wasn't my own eyes seeing the change in my aura, I would think I was crazy, this all seems so surreal. 

He had given Akane a mild sedative, so she could rest after her ordeal, and he tried to calm her, but the turmoil caused by Ranma's actions was too much for him to over come with just words. I must get Kasumi to try her new _abilities_ on Akane he thought, as he instinctively knew that while he had a way with healing of the physical body, his beloved Kasumi's ability seem to be for the healing the heart and soul.

"She should sleep now for the next two or three hours, she doesn't have any lasting physical harm, but I can't say the same for her psyche. She will need a lot of condolence and compassion when she wakes" Ono informed the sisters. "Along with counseling from some one she trust. Kasumi, I think you should …. Um …give it a try" How do I explain this to her? Ono pondered his dilemma I have had a year or more to learn and understand my abilities, Kasumi just unlocked hers a few minutes ago and they're not even the same! Maybe Cologne can help her....

"I will try, … if you'll help me, Ono-chan?" Kasumi replied in a timid voice, followed by a very faint " Otto-kun" and a slight smile on her face as he looked up into the eyes of her fiancée. Although he had proposed (YET), she knew, as if engraved in stone, that after the empathic bond they shared during Shampoo's healing they WILL marry. I always knew that in he was infatuated with me, but to find he loved me so deeply, if he doesn't propose to me, I WILL! 

What? Onee-chan? Why does Kasumi, need MY help? She's the one who's read every psychology book Ono owns Nabiki wondered, then she caught the whispered "Otto-kun" WHAT IN THE … '_Otto-kun'_! Kasumi just called Ono her husband! Wait, SHE said Ono-chan, not onee-chan! Nabiki looked wildly back and forth between the two and notice the way they just stared into each other's eyes. This is the worst case of puppy love I have ever seen! For Ono this almost normal, But Kasumi! I have never seen her show her such emotions so openly, even for Ono! As she wondered just what she missed. He going to lose it! Here we go, Betty-chan! _There will be dancing, dancing in the street! _

Ono broke his gaze with Kasumi and felt his composure slipping. "I um... I think we should g- go and talk tto Cologne" he said as he offered his hand to Kasumi and _once again _his 'personal' mantraREMAIN CALM! DON'T OVERREACT! COMPOSURE! REMA … ran though his head. As he felt the warm smooth skin of Kasumi's dainty hand in his, a wave of calm and tranquility washed over him and he regains his control. He gave Akane one last look before he turned and noticed the décor of the room. I have never seen so much pink, frilly lace or so many cute beanie babies in one place, before! He thought.

I always liked pink, and I think beanie babies are just _ADORABLE! _ Kasumi's mental voice answered in Ono's head.

I have always wanted to see your bedroom, Kasumi. I use to dream about being in here with you and what we would do … **OPPS!** Ono started to answer Kasumi back into her mind…

Suddenly both Kasumi and the doctor jumped apart, eyes wide in wonder, their faces blushing deep red, as their hands parted, severing the empathic bond once more.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ranma-chan finally slowed down her headlong flight across the rooftops, and started to assess her predicament. I'ma rapist! It just luck that I haven't ...um... a-a-actually done it… YET she told herself. I can't live with myself, as a... a guy I'll rape Akane, I'll... Akane, I so much want ta… ta shows my love ta ya, ...ta make you mine! I could have made you like it! You would have liked it, you love me! You must want ta do it too! I could…! NO! NO! DAMN IT! I can't even THINK about her even as a GIRL, without wanting to rape her! wept the despondent Ranma-chan. 

But … e-eeven as a ...girl, I ca-can't stop thinkin' 'bout sex! I uh ..wa-want to do it! I could... it w-wo-wouldn't BE rape, ..I'm w-willin'…, look at Ryouga, he _wanted_ it, I could _FEEL_ him respondin' ta ME! If I responded like that as a guy, I would have …! DAMN! .&*%!!. Ranma-chan mentally curse herself again I did _feel_ that way as a guy! All the time... when I saw a sexy girl or got glomped. I … _RESPONDED , _to Shampoo, to all the others. But I din't WANT ta rape'em, it was just my body respondin', NOT ME! when Shampoo was forcing ME! I was so mad, I wanted to kill her for forcin' herself on me… when_ I,_ my uh .. _soul_, din't want too! Ranma-chan realized. I... _WAS._.. forcin' myself on Ryouga, I remember him strugglin', tryin' ta fight me off, even as his body um... harden! HE din't want ta, but I was still forcin' myself on him … forcing him … that's _RAPE_ too, isn't? She asked herself.

Look at how Ryouga really responded, as P-chan he tried at bite and mocked me! He was my friend… then I tried ta rape him, just like Shampoo tried ta force me! Wait? Does that mean Shampoo tried ta …_RAPE_ me?, I don't know.. Ranma shook his head trying to clear his befuddled thoughts, but the drugs in his body were still too strong. Ryouga, He wouldn't … din't want ta ... help me commit seppuku, not that I blame him…, who would wanna help a rapist like _me_? Ranma-chan confused thoughts continued.

I told P-P-chan, Ryouga! about Akane, he'll protect her for me now, He la-lo-loves her, sh-sh-shee could l-la-love him!, he'll make her happy… unlike me! Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyou …their better off with me gone… Pops, he'll miss me, but... he'll get over it. But ma... but ma... But …Mother! She finally thought in remorse. You've waited 10 years for me, I… don't even really re-re-remember you! Just a face from childhood, then when f-found you, I din't … I couldn't … talk ta you, ta tell you I love you… THAT STUPID PROMISE! But I _must see_ you, once more … ta say good bye, then I'll be ready … ready ta end all of this. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

The four of them were sitting around the square chabudia in the main room of the Tendo home. Kasumi and Ono were seated on opposite sides of the low table, consciously insuring that nether touched each other, even by accident. Nabiki and Cologne were seated side by side at one end, leaving vacant the side closest to the open door to the veranda. 

"Sensei-san, your Granddaughter is resting quietly, she should be able for you to move her in the morning" Dr Toufu informed Cologne, "I don't know yet if there will be any lasting harm, but I managed to remove the toxins from her. You are going to have to keep a close eye on her and inform me immediately if there are any changes ".

"Don't try to teach me to suck eggs, youngster! I forgotten more about medicine in the last 100 years then you'll ever know. Cologne barked back, but then continued in a more grateful tone. "Toufu-san, Kasumi, without your healing gifts, my heir would be dead so I suppose I'm in debt. " Cologne replied, as a sudden spasm of fear gripped her at the mention of the toxins. So there was a drug in your body, please for your own sake, Shampoo, let that be all! 

Nabiki was carefully watching the interplay between Ono and Cologne, and notice the reaction, though very slight, in Cologne when Ono mention the presence of toxins in Shampoo's body. She also noted the cryptic reference to both Ono _and Kasumi_ having healing powers. Ono powers were of no surprise to her, she seen them before, plus her spy network that watched the Amazons and the Neko-Hanten restaurant for her had reported on Ono receiving guidance and instruction in his Gift from Cologne. 

I missed way too much while babysitting Akane! Just WHAT happen in Ranma's room with Shampoo? She wondered. I guess I will just have to wait and watch the tape from the surveillance camera. she look at the Amazon elder next to her and could see that she was already plotting again, and knew this did not bode well for her family. Some one needed to slap her down and prove she isn't the only 'chess master' here.

"So what was the Chinese Bimbo doing over here in the first place? Trying to poison us?" Nabiki asked, showing a level of tact normal reserved for Ranma, while she secreted the potion bottles from Shampoo's clothes in her right hand and carefully studied the Amazon elder sitting next to her. She may have come to 'warn' us, but I think she was really just here to stop Shampoo from defying her will. Nabiki determined. Cologne maybe grateful to Ono and Kasumi NOW, but I have studied her too long. She's grateful for Shampoo's life, but wouldn't stop her from pursuing their primary goal of winning Ranma! Nabiki reflected on this, still trying to assess her thoughts on Ranma. He... did what he did... and I thought I'd NEVER even consider forgiving him, but Shampoo fucked with his mind, that much is clear to me! Nabiki could feel her rage rising They fucked with MY family once to often, and I'll be damn if they get away with it this time!

Shampoo, She had to defy me and break Amazon law again! Cologne thought She takes great risks for our goal, but she may have got what she wants this time Cologne knew the risk well, had Ranma gone on a widespread sexual rampage due to Shampoo's actions, he would have been found unacceptable as a husband and the council would have excommunicated Shampoo, if not outright kill her. Shampoo was lucky that she didn't try to use the succubus blood, even son-in-law doesn't have the will power to resist THAT. But 'the ends justify the means', Ranma has now been disown by his greatest allies and if played right, I can insure Akane will never forgive him! 

Ha Ha! I see that Nabiki trying to be cleaver again! Cologne realized, knowing of Nabiki's vaunted belief in her skills at divining knowledge and spotting lies. She wants to sit next to me! she thinks she can spot any untruths or deceptions I may use from my body language. You're 100 years too young to catch me! Cologne smirked, and look around the table at the three faces staring intently at her, waiting for her answer and realized the difficult task she had before her. They deserve some answer, the deserve the truth... Cologne thought to herself, but knew that she could never tell them that! But for Shampoo's sake, if there is any chance of saving her honor and future, I must tell them something to cover this up! 

Cologne slowly cleared throat, and gripped her staff tightly to her for support before finally speaking. "Last month, the council of elders meet and ruled on Shampoo's status as not only my successor but as an Amazon as well" She began. "I have... rivals... on the council, who think our actions to win Ranma unbecoming of a potential Amazon matriarch" Cologne continued "That is why I was hoping you had the discretion to keep this quiet and...!"

"So in other words, not all of the amazons agree with your underhanded dishonorable schemes to 'win' Ranma" Nabiki stated bluntly, interrupting Cologne, as she stared defiantly at her. "So old crone, what did the other bitches on your council tell you"

"Nabiki! Cologne is our guest here! You dishonor the family talking to her that way!" Kasumi reprimanded her sister as she glared her displeasure at Nabiki. "Honorable elder, my I beg your for..." Kasumi started to say 

"HONORABLE!" Yelled Nabiki. "Honor less, you mean! Since when is it honorable to lie, cheat, con, drug, or kidnap anyone! She's been pimping her slut of a grand daughter to Ranma for almost two years now!" Nabiki continued her attack on Cologne's integrity, know this to be her weak point. "No wonder you and Happosai use to be an 'item', your honor is as warped as your bodies.

Kasumi was speechless, she knew that her sister could be hard and cold hearted at times, but never knew how cruel she could be. A weak "Oh my..." was all she could finally say.

Ono could feel the anger rising in Cologne, her chi burning red, as he too could only stare dumbfounded at Nabiki as she literally 'tickled the tail of the dragon!' Ever since his first bumbling attempts, Cologne had become his sensei in chi healing and his tutor in the ethics of their use. He had spent long hours in the small kitchen at the Neko Hanten listening to her teachings while she cooked, and equally long ones in his clinic practicing his skills. Along with his training, he also learned of the hopes and dreams she had for Shampoo and for the modernization and renaissance of her people. Now he was watching the teacher he had grown to trust and respect trying not to attack the woman who would be his sister-in-law. 

It took all the restraint that Cologne had to keep from killing Nabiki, not kill as in hurt, but KILL. She was a warrior from a warrior tribe, and her Amazon blood screamed for revenge. Although Ranma, among others, had called her such things as 'old bat', "crone', and 'mummy', it was nowhere near the sheer malice and cruelty of Nabiki's comments. Only three things save Nabiki's life right then.

The first was due to the young lavender hair girl sleeping upstairs. Cologne knew that without the skills and knowledge of Ono, and the abilities and vitality of Kasumi, Shampoo would be dead. This was a debt that she may never be able to repay, and Nabiki was held dear to both of them. The second was that in the innermost core of Cologne's anger, there was a calm eye were she realized that Nabiki's insults were not from a hatred of her, but a purposeful attempt to goad her. The third was that the insults were basically true, and a good portion of Cologne's anger was due Nabiki trying to force her to realize that.

Cologne battled against her anger, and against Nabiki herself, for a battle it was. Cologne had long ago realized that Akane had the heart of a lion, the integrity of a samurai and the courage to become a true warrior, and Kasumi had the spirit and essence of an angel, along with the graciousness of a princess and that both would be formable foes in their own forte, but had always underestimated the middle Tendo Sister. She thought of Nabiki as a spineless conniver and a coward who would sellout her family for a few yen. She just found out how wrong she was.

With any other weapon and on any other field of battle, Nabiki would never have a ghost of a chance against Cologne, but she had chosen both her words and the field with care. Cologne looked up at the face of the young woman beside her, and glared directly into her eyes, Nabiki sat, arms crossed, and glared defiantly back, her body unflinching and eyes unwavering. Where Akane was a samurai and Kasumi an angel, Nabiki was a ninja and assassin with the willpower and convictions of a martyr.

All I have to do is reach out and strike you Cologne thought one quick blow and you'd be DEAD! and you know that, don't you? she realized she had greatly misjudged Nabiki. She glanced at the other two at the table she could more sense than see a slight smile on Nabiki's face and realized she just lost ground in this strange battle. One blow, I could end this, but to kill an unskilled girl would betray my heritage and prove me honor less Cologne knew. Plus I would have to do it in front of Doctor I trained and respect and a woman that even Satan himself would smile at, both of whom I owe a life debt to.

Cologne counterattacked with the only weapon left to her. "Baka! If I handled this in the way the 'bitches' on the council wanted, you would be dead right now and lying un-mourned in your grave, and Ranma would have been back in Joketsuzoku where he belongs, long ago!" Cologne spat out the words. "And if I didn't restrict Shampoo from using lethal means, Akane would be long dead, as well, I told her not to do any lasting harm to her!"

" It won't wash, old crone, Shampoo has tried to kill Akane a dozen times or more" Nabiki volleyed back, not realizing that Shampoo really had restricted herself. "And only a heartless hag like you would think that Shampoo's attempted rape of Akane by proxy wasn't 'harmful'!"

"Don't blame Ranma's actions on Shampoo, you hussy, she had nothing to do with them! She just may be as much a victim as Akane!" Cologne responded "She accidentally got into some of my special 'spices' and potions, and was not responsible for her actions, she was confused and irrational and was only looking for some comfort from her husband!"

"You're telling a little of the truth, finally! Shampoo isn't the only one responsible, YOU ARE AS WELL!" Nabiki accused. "Don't give my that bull that your prized apprentice could "accidentally" poison herself ! If it was true then why did you come here, and want to warn Akane as well as Ranma? Why worry about Shampoo 'giving' them anything?" she continued as she smelled blood in the water.

"I wasn't even home last night when Shampoo broke into the drugs! She was being pushed and threatened and took action on her own, OVER my express refusal in the matter!" Cologne blurted out in rage, having to vent her anger and irritation at Nabiki somehow.

"So it is drugs now, not just spices and potions and she did talk to you about this 'matter'" Nabiki snapped back as she drove in for the kill. "And then you left here alone, knowing her plans and motives, and claim you were not responsible! You leave a unscrupulous brat like Shampoo home alone with a loaded weapon and then claim your not responsible!"

"Shampoo knew she was not to use them without permission! She been told before! She was careless and exposed herself to one of them by accident, and there is no proof that Shampoo came here to for any other reason than to just visit Ranma." Cologne reiterate herself, forgetting in her anger that she already admitted that Shampoo did the both plan and motive.

"No proof, huh! then perhaps you can explain these! I found one with Shampoo's clothes and the other by Ranma's bed!" Nabiki said as she played her trump card in this battle of wits and words, and place the two potion bottles on the table before her and stared defiantly at Cologne. 

Cologne knew defeat when she saw it and it was a bitter pill to swallow as she broke the stare and had to accept her defeat. She always considered her best weapon to be her wit and her will and to be defeated by a woman just barely of legal age was... unsettling. Her denial of responsibility and knowledge for Shampoo's actions was not to give herself an alibi, but to protect Shampoo. What Shampoo had done could be considered attempted rape and showed a total lack of good judgment unworthy of a future elder. Cologne knew her days as a Matriarch were numbered and she had been willing to sacrifice much and overlook certain indiscretions to see Shampoo became her successor. But what Shampoo had done showed a arrogance and lack of morals unacceptable for an elder and must be punished.

As Cologne acknowledged the truth, she could feel her anger drain away. She knew that Nabiki had goaded her into a killing rage only to kept her off balance and careless. She felt old, weary and remorseful and slumped her head and shoulders. Suddenly she realized that Kasumi had moved to her side and held her, and she rested her head on Kasumi's bosom. She could feel a strange warmth and felt a comfort and reassurance flow into her body and her thoughts and views clarified as her mind and ego accepted the truth. Shampoo was unfit to be an elder and it was her duty to punish her and make amends to her victims. She turned her head slightly and could see Kasumi's hands radiating an emerald aura as she embraced her. I forgot she could do that now Cologne thought Although Kasumi means well, I don't like being weak and coddled. as she broke the embrace and sat upright and proud again. Its time to come clean and tell all, and I pray to the Kami-sama that Ranma unharmed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ranma-chan had made the hazardous crossing of the Tokyo #5 expressway by walking along a small drainage canal as it passed under the roadway and had return to the rooftops. The going wasn't as easy as before, this being an area Ranma had never journeyed to, except for by subway or cab. Time and time again, she reached gaps too wide to jump, and had to find another way. The easy way would just be to descend to street level, but after her encounter with Ryouga, Ranma was afraid to face another person. Finally she had reached her destination, a small modest house in a quite neighborhood. Her mother lived here alone for the last twelve years, waiting on the return of her only child. 

Ranma-chan approached the window and glanced in to the main room of her home. she didn't see anyone but knew her mother was home since her katana was still resting in its stand near the door. Ranma had been debating whether she would just look once more on her mother or if Ranko would make an actual visit to 'Auntie Nodaka'. I'll never see here again. Ranma thought and made up her mind. She slowly approached the door and knocked, but there was no answer. Ranma almost turned and left, but reached out instead and tried the door. This is my home, after all.... Ranma rationalized, as she slipped inside to the genkan of her mothers home. Looking around the inside of the entryway, Ranma first noticed an old portrait photo of a very young looking Genma and Nodaka, holding a small baby. That must be me! Ranma thought as she fought back tears. Glancing down, Ranma couldn't keep her eyes from focusing on her mother's sword.

This katana and the promise made to it, to become a manly man, is what had kept mother and her apart. I should break it! Snap it in half! she thought in anger as she walk over to were it was resting, along with the family tanto and a tachi that had belonged to a samurai ancestor. If it wasn't for you and that promise, I wouldn't had ta hide from mom. Ranma mentally address the sword as she glared at it, then her eyes lighted upon the tanto. It was an old blade, that had be in her mothers family for generations and Ranma knew it was had been the blade of choice for seppuku by at least 3 previous members. Ranma picked the knife up and slip it free of the scabbard and look at the etched blade and keen edge. She drew it along the breast of her hoari and felt it slice through the cloth as if it wasn't there. This will do Ranma thought as she finished evaluating the knife and had just tuck it into the sash around her waist when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. 

"Is that you Ranko? Are you looking for me?" came a sweet but hardedge voice that 'Ranko' recognized as her mother's 

Ranma slowly turn turned around, dreading the moment she would see her mother face to face again. She could not force look at her mother and just stared at the ground in front of her. "Good afternoon, Oba-san, I... um... was in the area, so..." she started to say.

Nodaka was concern to arrive back from tea, only to find a stranger standing in her home By um... her ragged, dirty clothes, she must be a thief, I can scare her away and with hair that color, the police sh.....! her thoughts broke off in shock when she realized she knew the girl, it was Ranko Tendo and she called out to her. As the young girl turn around Nodaka was shocked to see the condition she was in. Where Ranko was never a very feminine acting girl, at least she was a pretty, if not beautiful one, but not today. The light kimono she wore may have been yellow at on time but she could not be sure of that, right now it was cover in dirt and mud, and had grass stains on her arms and side. The haori was wet and ripped across her chest and was also smeared with mud. Her braid had come loose and her hair was plastered around her shoulders. What ever suspicion she had about the girl's actions were lost in the feelings of compassion at the girl's appearance. 

Ranma could see her mothers feet approaching her and she could feel her hand gently grip her chin as her mother raised her head up to look at her face. MOTHER! I miss you so! Ranma wanted to yell out. When the moment she dread most came, and Ranma was looking at his mothers face she felt a thrill of emotion race through her body. I never knew how beautiful she is Ranma thought, as see saw things in her mother that she never noticed before Her hair, its RED! its just darken ta the point I thought it was brown. She taller than me, but her face, I... ugh, Ranko... I look like her! Ranma eyes then scan over the rest of his mothers body. She's stacked! just look at those hips, she so sexy! she's.... MY MOTHER!Tears weld up in Ranma's eyes as she realized were her mind was heading, and she spun away from her, covering her face with her hands in shame, and ran.

At the same time, Nodaka gently lifted Ranko face up and she also apprized the girl before her. Ranko's face, like it normally did, shown absolutely no sign of make up, and her beautiful blue eyes were swollen from repeated bouts of tears and bloodshot red. Dirt streaked her face and her nose was also red and swollen. Nodaka saw that Ranko was assessing her as closely as she was assessing Ranko, and saw her eyes first examine her own face then the rest of her body. Nodaka felt a swift chill, almost like she was stripped nude but then saw tears well up in Ranko's eye and streamed down her face and then Ranko hid her face in what Nodaka could only take as extreme shame while she turned and darted away. "Ranko, wait! don't leave! let me help you!" She called after the retreating girl.

The End Part Five.


	6. Late Afternoon Deductions

Poisoned Honor

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to. 

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character.

CHAPTER SIX: LATE AFTERNOON DEDUCTIONS

Nodoka tried to catch the fleeing form of Ranko as she raced down the street. At 36, she still had her trim athletic body from her youth, due to her daily Aerobics and Kendo training, but still the younger girl was substantially faster. At the end of the block Nodaka was surprised to see that Ranko turned nether left or right but ran on straight-ahead, right into the side of a two-story house Oh My Kami! She so upset, she can't even see where's she going! Nodoka thought.

At the last moment, when a collision looked all but unavoidable, Ranko seemed to almost levitate up into the air like a phantom as she leapt onto the rooftop, her legs spread wide and the kimono billowing up around her torso, revealing her body from the waist down. This exposed her very shapely legs, well-rounded hips, and eye-catching rear, which was covered by, of all things, a pair of yellow and blue men's boxer shorts.

This was instantly noticed by a number of young (and not so young) kids playing at the end of the street, who were initially dumbstruck by the awesome sight of the prettiest legs in Tokyo as they passed overhead. As the girl retreated into the distance, they showed their appreciation with cries of "Hey nice legs!"; "Didn't your momma tell you not to show your undies?"; "What's with the men's shorts?"; "More! More! Slut!"; accented with wolf calls and whistles, which echoed up after her.

Nodoka watched as Ranko jump from roof to roof, quickly fading from sight in the distance. Men's underwear? Why would she be wearing them? And leaping from roof to roof, didn't she realize her kimono would flare up like that? She wondered.

Or is that some new kind of fad, like baggy pants or backward ball caps? Nodoka asked herself. Maybe she did know, and just wanted to cover up her panties? But why didn't she just wear pants instead, or her gym shorts? Nodoka thought, as an evil grin appeared. Maybe she's an exhibitionist! But then she wouldn't be wearing _any_ underwear at all. 

After a moment however, Nodoka dispatched these last two ideas from her mind. Ranko may not be the most modest of girls, but she isn't a slut! She blushes as red as her hair at even the slightest mention of sex around her! She realized.

Nodoka walked back to her home, and as she entered the doorway her eyes also focused on the same family photo that had so captivated Ranko earlier. I really should take that picture down, I can't help but get depressed whenever I look at it. Nodaka realized for at least the thousandth time. But I can't, that is the first true family portrait of all three of us together, just after I lost my weight gain. My dear little Ranma-kun must have been, what? Four mouths old? Five? She reminisced.

Then out of the blue, a strong feeling of deja vu, as intense as an electric shock, struck Nodoka and she could only just stand there and gape at the photo, trying to figure out what was suddenly wrong or different with it. Normally, she only really "saw" Ranma and ignored images of both her and Genma, but this time it was not at the image of Ranma, but that of _herself_ that drew her attention and evoked such an intense response.

I look so young and happy, Nodoka noticed, teary eyed. I was so pretty back then, my hair was just starting to darken, it was still almost as red as Ranko's... _HUH_! Her thoughts broke off with a start; the hair on her neck rose and a chill ran down her back as goose bumps covered her arms. I... Ranko...we look alike, we even look like sisters, no... more like twins, born 20 years apart! She's even the same height I was before my last growth spurt!

A series of confused sundry thoughts ran through Nodoka's mind, further adding to the sense of strangeness. She can't be related... I've only had one child, I would _know_ if she was a niece! Could she be a cousin? Maybe Hiro... No, she isn't old enough nor did she inherit the hair.

A sudden far-fetched notion seemed to pop up into her mind, from somewhere deep in left field. Dad? Could he... ugh! Ranko is what? 17?, Um... 1984... Mom would have still been alive then, but I just CAN'T see dad cheating on her... as Nodoka tried to denied the idea.

But how else? There are not very many bloodlines blessed with redheads in Japan. Ranko's a Tendo, and dad did know them quite well, especially Soun.... Could Soun have 'arranged' something? Between dad and a.... NO! Her mind slammed shut that line of thought, even though she knew it was the only one even remotely possible.

Nodoka's thoughts returned to Ranko's disheveled, almost panic-stricken appearance. She looked so depressed, from the look of her eyes she must have been crying all day. Nodoka's own eyes flitted by the family blades, then stopped short and shot back to them. Her katana and the family tachi were resting there as always, but... the tanto... _The_ tanto was missing. OH NO! Could... could _Ranko _have taken it? Why would she take it? Does she even _know_ the history of that cursed knife? 

That blade had killed many, both in battle and in seppuku, and stench of death had seemed to seep into the very 'soul' the knife. Nodoka only rarely handled it, just to oil the blade, and never when she was depressed. It seemed to have a way to draw the very life right out of you, and there was the 'myth' that it drew suicidal family members to itself like a flame drew moths.

Nodaka paled as the blood drained from her face as the threads of her thoughts; of Ranko, the missing knife, and suicide, swirled about in her mind and suddenly coalesced into one. My Kami! Could Ranko be suicidal? What if she is family? Did the knife draw her here?

Nodoka almost ran back out the door to search for her, but knew that would be fruitless. She didn't know where to look, she didn't even know where Ranko really lived, just that she spent a lot of time with her cousins, the Tendo sisters.

I should... I MUST call them! They'll know where to search. I didn't stop her, I should have known, should have _realized_ when I saw her! Nodoka accused herself. What if she really is suicidal, If she does try, and I didn't do something... Nodoka thought as she entered the main room of her home and reached for the phone.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Cologne cleared her throat and glanced around the table at the others. Ono Toufu was still seated to her left with a look of detached calm which actually hid his bewilderment, and patiently waited on Kasumi's return. Nabiki sat to her right, her eyes fixed unwaveringly on Cologne, watching for any further signs of deceit or deception in her. Kasumi, ever the gracious hostess, had insisted on fixing a light meal and afternoon tea before continuing. This was not due to any naiveté or innocence on her part, but to her judgment that they all needed a few minutes to calm their frazzled nerves after Nabiki and Cologne's confrontation.

The CRASH of a dropped teacup shattering into a million pieces resounded from the kitchen, revealing that Kasumi's nerves were as affected as the rest of them. "Oh my!..." was heard, quickly followed by "Would anyone like some cookies with their tea?" Assured by the rest that tea alone was fine, she returned to the table and sat down next to her imouto, but not before serving the tea and snacks. Cologne could feel the three sets of eyes watching her as she sipped from her cup, waiting for her to enlighten them on Shampoo's recent activities.

I could still just tell them... no, if I am going to live with myself and redeem even a little of my honor and Shampoo's, it is time to tell all, Cologne realized.

"Last night I received a request for aid from an ally in the Juuban ward. Once I located her, I found it was a fabrication to get me out of the Neko-Hanten. I rushed back, only to find my most secret drugs and lore books missing. They're collectively called the **_'Forbidden Knowledge.'_**"****Cologne's voice took on an ominous tone when she said the last. "They are only to be used in times of great crisis, and then only for the good of the village or its allies. But never..., _never_ for 'personal gain.' If the other elders were to find out..." Cologne trailed off as her voice momentarily failed and a single tear shed for one she once called "Grand-daughter" ran down her face. 

"I guess I should start from the beginning" Cologne finally started to speak again. She shifted her weight forward in her seat, and leaned on her staff for support, both in a physical and psychological sense, almost looking all of her 300 years rather than her normal youthful 150. 

"Shampoo, since the moment I named her my heir, was molded by me towards but one goal, to be the youngest, strongest, greatest elder, ever. It all started to unravel when son-in.... Ranma first entered our village." Cologne momentarily stopped to take another sip of tea, and noticed Nabiki's face cloud up in anger when she almost said 'son-in-law'.

"Ranma, when _she_ beat Shampoo, put Shampoo's whole 'perfect' future in jeopardy. It wasn't just that Shampoo lost, but that she lost to another female, an _outsider_, and that was an unforgivable slight to her honor and status. It put her goal, MY goal, in doubt and made Ranma an obstacle to her eventual power bid." Cologne continued.

"'_OBSTACLES are for KILLING_', I used to tell Shampoo as a child, meaning that we must stop at nothing to fulfill our goal. I never thought she would take it to heart so literally. When Shampoo gave Ranma the Kiss-of-Death, it was a shock to me and the entire village! She wasn't doing it because some Amazon law demanded it, that law hadn't been used in over a hundred years, she was doing it only because she lost face!" Cologne, again, had to stop for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"Then, when she was defeated by the male Ranma as well, she could tell he was a great warrior and wanted him. Maybe it was lust, or even a little 'love at first sight', but mostly it was that he made a perfect Amazon 'trophy husband' and nothing more. It was not until Ranma transformed and declared herself to be the female Ranma as well that Shampoo had to stop, because Ranma had a _JUSENKYO_ spring curse!" Cologne said as if that explained everything. 

"You see, our village has sworn a blood oath to protect and help any of the springs' victims. Our oath even prevents us from harming a victim, unless they harm or endanger the village FIRST, and most of our laws and traditions like the Kiss-of-Death, don't apply to them. We are honor-bound to help them adapt to their new lives, if they need or request it. Ranma's curse made him immune to the Kiss-of-Death or Marriage, and since his life was in Nerima and he didn't want her in it, Shampoo's only choice was to return empty handed," Cologne informed them.

Nabiki chose this moment to speak up as she look at Cologne with disdain. "If Ranma was off-limits to Shampoo, and none of your laws could be used to force him to marry her, how could she come back and defy your so called 'blood oath'!" She demanded of Cologne, who returned the glare with an impassive face. Inwardly the old woman was boiling with barely suppressed irritation that one so young would dispute her word. "Wouldn't that cause her to lose more 'FACE'? Nabiki finished as she almost spat out the last word. "And what about Mousse, I wouldn't call your treatment him as 'protecting' or 'aiding'! Wouldn't you be honor bound to help Mousse marry Shampoo if he asked?"

"Being cursed doesn't mean a free ride or free rein to defile ALL our laws or traditions, you know." Cologne shot back. That little bitch! "It doesn't stop us from imprisoning them for crimes against the village or banishment, but once a cursed person leaves the village, no other pursuit or punishment is allowed as long they don't further endanger us," Cologne explain. 

"Please excuse me, I would I like to ask something too," Kasumi asked, interrupting the two bickering antagonists. Both Cologne and Nabiki broke from glowering at each other and turned to look at her. Kasumi might seem shy, mild, or meek at times but when she spoke, people _did _listen. Kasumi could feel the three pairs of eyes now watching _her_, and blushed. "Its really not my place to say..." She started to answer, as a sudden bout of shyness almost stops her. "But if it's true about the Amazon's treatment of Jusenkyo victims, if Shampoo _did_ receive a curse, and then still wanted Ranma, claiming she needed him to help her adapt, wouldn't the village be honor-bound to help her court Ranma if she requested it, unless she endangered the village?" she simply asked.

Only Kasumi would call the hell Shampoo was putting Ranma through as courting! Nabiki thought not that he doesn't deserve it! before asking another question, this time to Kasumi. "Why would you think Shampoo getting cursed would make any difference?" Nabiki asked Kasumi.

"DAMN!" Cologne exclaimed in amazement, interrupting any answer Kasumi might have had. Kami, she looks so sweet and angelic, it's easy to think she doesn't have an ounce of brains... until she spots the one thing no one else ever did, Cologne thought, as she shook her head. I always thought that Shampoo was just clumsy that day at Jusenkyo! Cologne realized before continuing.

"You're right, Kasumi! It was the perfect loophole! If the help required by two cursed victims ran counter to each other, of course we would support the needs of an Amazon FIRST! Shampoo told the council she needed a strong husband who understood what it meant to be cursed for her to 'adapt' and they determined that Shampoo's need outweighed Ranma's immunity. She even fooled me..." Cologne realized. She's been scheming to flaunt Amazon law longer then ever I realized. To be willing to curse herself to fulfill her own selfish goals..., her warped pride, conceit and arrogance could have destroyed the village!

"By our own oath we had to help her, you know. So it was decided that I would accompany and aide her, to insure she didn't endanger the village." Cologne paused for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. 

"I was forced to allow Mousse to accompany us as well, since it was his desire not to be separated from Shampoo, but given that I considered him unworthy of her, I was damned if I was going to like it! So I made his life miserable, a living hell, without actually hurting him," Cologne admitted, realizing to herself that she was guilty of flaunting Amazon laws as well. 

"So for the last 18 months I've been the council's watchdog over Shampoo and Mousse, insuring they didn't permanently harm Ranma OR the rest of you, although I admit that my idea of what was 'harmful' was somewhat lax and biased."

"So nice of you to admit that NOW!" Nabiki said sarcastically "So Shampoo stole your poisons; it's not the first time either of you tried to use them on Ranma or Akane! How is that _not_ harmful, you old monkey?"

"These _DRUGS _made the simple potions Shampoo used before look like herbal tea! Shampoo was getting desperate. Her actions were starting to be noticed by outsiders and were becoming a danger to the village. There have been at least three attempts seize water samples from the springs and the Elders thought raids on the village itself could be next." Cologne informed them. 

"Last week the council met, and issued Shampoo a ultimatum, giving her three choices: to return to the village with or without Ranma, to stay in Nermia as our envoy and stop all use of Amazon lore or any other actions that may further endanger the village, or be banished for 20 years and have a Decree-of-Silence placed on her. But I can tell you this, _if_ it weren't for her curse, she would have been hauled back to the village long ago."

"A Decree of Silence? Is that the same pledge I had to make before you agreed to teach me?" Ono Toufu spoke up for the first time. He saw the strange speculative looks the sisters were giving him and the slight nod of permission from Cologne before he continued "Cologne discovered I had special, um... 'abilities' in healing and offered to be my Sensei. I had to promise her _never_ to reveal the source of my training to anyone else, and only train others who would use the skills wisely, and even then the Elders have the right to overrule my judgement." He quickly explained to the two sisters.

"No, that was just a teaching pact. This is a blood oath, and it would forbid the using or even the _talking_ about _any _Amazon lore at all, except at the express bidding of an Amazon Elder or to save a life." Cologne explained. "To refuse or defy it would mean death, even to a Jusenkyo victim. It would also mean total excommunication on Shampoo's part." 

"Not only was there the threat of 'Silence' but the elders sent word that they disapproved of our methods to win over Ranma." Cologne continued "And they informed Shampoo of a further condition; she could only bring Ranma back with her if he _VOLUNTARILY DECIDED to return with her." _Cologne emphasizing the last part in a loud commanding voice. 

"Due to her curse, the Elders couldn't _force_ Shampoo to return if she didn't want to, and the council declared Ranma couldn't be forced against his will to wed or live in the village, either. Shampoo was given until today to make her choice known." Cologne looked around the table as her words sunk in. 

"Once I returned and found that Shampoo, the books, and the drugs were all missing, I did a quick search, but couldn't locate any of them. My next thoughts were to warn Ranma and try to intercept Shampoo, but I _failed, _I was too late!" After finishing, Cologne slumped back in her chair as guilt and remorse threaten to overtake her.

"What was the drug Shampoo took?" Ono asked Cologne as he leaned forward and retrieved one of the bottles (the jade green one) and started to examine it.

Cologne snapped out of her funk and glanced widely around the table, locating the other bottle. She picked up the white soapstone bottle and popped the stopper out, and carefully sniffed then tasted the remaining contents. "Yugh! yak!" as Cologne spat out the sour vile substance. "Just like I thought, Bastards Seed and Passion Spice, plus a touch of Martyr's Soul," Cologne determined.

Nabiki gave Cologne a look that had her thoughts plainly written all over her face. I think the old bat has lost her sanity! Bastards Seed? Passion? she thought. "What type of mumbo-jumbo is that! I thought you said these are DRUGS!" she demanded of Cologne.

"Oh they are! The strongest! The names are just 'mumbo-jumbo', so we don't give away any clues to their real contents. This actual blend is called 'Lover's Bane'. It's effect is that the users would willingly have sex with each other and it would result in a pregnancy almost every time, only during menstruation would it fail," Cologne replied. "Shampoo must have realized it was the perfect way to compel Ranma to marry her! His honor and the remorse that this drug would cause within him, would have demanded that he support and raise his child." 

Kasumi eyed the bottle as if it was a poisonous snake and even slid farther down the table away from it. Take it away! Its.... its evil! She mentally screamed. "You would use THAT as a weapon?" she asked, trying VERY hard to keep her fear out of her voice as her mind refused to accept its existence. 

Cologne slowly nodded her head yes. "The ability to cause a pregnancy, an unwanted bastard in an enemy's family or to disrupt a blood tie between their allies, is a powerful weapon." Cologne acknowledged as the three woman sat in a sad silence, thinking of its implications for both Ranma and Shampoo.

Kasumi momentarily felt relieved as she realized Ranma _wasn't_ responsible for his actions, that it was the work of that evil drug, but then felt her panic rising once more. "Oh My Kami! What of Ranma-chan! She's out there, somewhere, with _THAT_ in her!" Kasumi cried out in horror, as she suddenly comprehended the full scope of the situation and her eyes finally broke away from the bottle to stare out the window. Within her culture morals, Kasumi knew that a boy who managed to "score" could be thought of as "healthy" or even "manly", but a _girl _who did, especially if she "caught" was, well..., Kasumi didn't like using _those_ words, even in thought. "We have to find her!"

"Where would you suggest we look, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked in a sarcastic tone that did nothing to help the situation. "Ranma could be anywhere! She MAY be drugged, but that's not a white wash for all her actions!" Nabiki continued. At least not with ME! And she deserves to be... Nabiki mentally bit off that reprehensible thought, shocked that she would wish that on anyone. 

It was Cologne, of all people, who placed a comforting arm around the distraught Kasumi and tried to calm her, as Ono hovered nearby, not quite getting up the nerve to touch her once again. "She's in little danger of anything happening to her," Cologne quietly told her in a soothing voice. "After an hour or so, this drug has a side effect that makes the victims extremely sleepy. I'm surprised Ranma-chan stayed awake long enough to run away. Plus, since it does NOT compel sex, just makes the victims 'willing' it only works well if both participants are drugged," Cologne said to ease Kasumi's fears. "But wherever she is, she's sleeping NOW, and won't wake until it wears off, so her virtue isn't endangered." 

Ono felt like a coward as he watched the distress in his beloved and yet could not force himself to touch her again. I can FEEL Kasumi, her emotions... her thoughts about THAT drug! Ono realized Kasumi felt that using pregnancy to entrap a husband was the worst form of immorality possible. But we're not even touching this time... this isn't _natural, _I'm not psychic! He knew. 

But... If I was, why don't I sense the others as well? I'm just as near to Cologne as I am Kasumi right now and I don't sense her emotions. It must be the Healing, our auras are now the same, that must be it.... Ono was afraid, scared of what this meant. Three hours ago this would have been my fondest wish, but now I feel like I'm losing my identity, her emotions are mixing with mine and my innermost thoughts are open to her.

Ono realized that it wasn't Kasumi that he was afraid of, but the intimacy of their 'bond'. He knew that the only way he would voluntarily reach out and 'touch' Kasumi, would be if he fully accepted it. Ono came to a decision, and the only surprising thing about it was that it actually took him almost a whole second to decide. He slowly removed Cologne's arm and cuddled Kasumi to his chest, while trying to broadcast his feelings of love and reassurance to her.Kasumi, for her part, buried her head onto Ono's chest. She felt his emotions and took strength from them, and accepted their new bond as well.

[Somewhere, somehow, in an old Temple by a park, Belldandy felt inexplicably, uncontrollable HAPPY and knew that one of her 'own', spiritually, had found true love, and Belldandy suddenly just had to be with Keiichi...]

After a moment, Kasumi suddenly broke their embrace, she tightly clasped her arms together in front of her and blushed a bright pink. She glanced across to her sister who was intensely watching their interaction like a cat watching a canary. She quickly looked away, not wanting to answer the question of 'What the hell is going on?' written all over Nabiki's face. She stole a look back at Cologne, who gave her a sad knowing smile and reached out to hold her hands, while also watching the byplay between her and Ono. Kasumi felt like she was under a microscope and blushed so deeply even her hands turned red.

It was Ono who came to their rescue by breaking the silent inquisitive mood. "Well, it's a good thing Shampoo is also still a virgin, otherwise Ranma might be a father!" he announced in a loud voice to distract the two inquisitive meddlers away from their examination of him and Kasumi, as he dabbed a drop of the potion from the jade bottle on to his finger and made a big show of closely examining its color and viscosity.

The Nabiki and Cologne turn to stare at the doctor as if he now had a loose screw, and he now found out what it felt like to be under a microscope. 

"After what we saw this morning, Shampoo is most definitely not a virgin! Just ask Kasumi!" Nabiki snapped back at Ono in ire. "The blood from her ruptured hymen was all over them!" she continued after a moment as she waited for Kasumi to confirm her statement.

"Ranma may be strong willed, but even he could give but token resistance to this drug!" Cologne sneered at Ono's ignorance. And to Shampoo's training in seduction "His 'body' wouldn't resist Shampoo's sexual advances, no matter what his 'will' wanted." 

Kasumi thought back in confusion to the morning events and also to her rapport with Shampoo during the healing and suddenly she knew Ono was right. "No, Ono's correct, he... um I... WE could sense it while we healed Shampoo. I 'saw' her thoughts and emotions, she still is a virgin. Although I can't be sure, I _think_ the blood came from a cut on her hand, not from... 'THAT'. Plus, Shampoo _knew_ that she had failed and was still pure."

"I guess Akane and I are lucky that the hentai bastard wasn't any more successful with us than he was with Shampoo." Nabiki couldn't resist saying as her face now turned red, not in embarrassment, but in anger at Ranma. "If the pervert had to be a failure at something, I'm glad it was as a rapist!

"Although Ranma might have wanted to rape you, he wouldn't actually have done it." Cologne assured Nabiki. "The drug has a component in it called Martyr's Soul. It would have kicked in and filled him with an unbearable remorse if he tried to force himself on a unwilling or un-drugged partner." Or tried to renounce or abort the baby afterwards Cologne silently added to herself, because she knew the drug would also plant a overwhelming revulsion against _that_. "Its another fail safe, like the sleeping agent, making it a precision weapon and insuring its use doesn't result in widespread unwanted rape." Cologne further informed Nabiki.

We have other... um, _DRUGS_... for that.... Cologne secretly knew, and briefly thought of the dreaded Succubus Blood.

"I don't know anything about your stupid 'fail safes' but it wasn't stopping that baka rapist all that well! Ranma attacked first ME, then AKANE! Even changing sex didn't phase her, she still was molesting Akane, and I can assure you neither one of us was _'willing'_! I HAD TO PHYSICALLY DRAG THE BITCH OFF OF HER!" Nabiki shot back at Cologne in anger as she rose from her chair, placing both hands flat on the table and lean menacingly over the elder.

"And how do you think a scrawny under trained girl like you managed _that_?" Cologne answered Nabiki as she tried to keep her temper under control. Cologne leaned back to stare directly into Nabiki's face, while waving her staff from side to side in front the girl, with an almost hypnotic snakelike effect, like a cobra. Nabiki's eyes followed the 'head' of the staff and the anger in her seemed to melt away. Suddenly the staff jabbed forward and struck the girl squarely in the chest, knocking Nabiki back and she fell with a loud "OMPH!" back down into her chair. 

Its going to be _years_ before you out-maneuver ME again, fledgling! Cologne thought with a twinkle in her eyes.

"All the strong Amazon drugs have certain 'fail safes' and 'side effects'," Cologne continued. "This one is also a depressant, and it suppresses certain violent emotions like anger or rage, while boosting others like passion, lust, and remorse, making the victim unlikely to fight back and more 'compliant' and 'eager' to any sexual advances. It has the further side effect of disrupting chi flow and coordination, making the victim even more 'manageable'," Cologne explained. 

Cologne could see that Nabiki was still showing what she believed to be an unreasonable anger at Ranma. "Nabiki, you must understand that under the influence of this 'potion', Ranma was not responsible for his actions. Even if he did realize what he was doing, _which I doubt_, he wouldn't be able to stop himself."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Nabiki cried out in fury. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONE HE GLOMPED ON, YOU DIDN'T HAVE HIM REJECT YOU FOR ANOTHER!" She finished screaming out, then clasped her hands tightly over her mouth, her eyes going wide in surprise and her face blanching so white she looked like a ghost as she realized what she had just said. 

OhMyKami! Nabiki thought in a rush, as the suppressed memory of her soul rendering revelations from earlier resurfaced from her subconscious. I... I _guess _Cologne is right... Ranma isn't responsible, and my... um... _anger _is not AT Ranma but at my life... Nabiki's thoughts broke off as tears welled up in her eyes threaten to cascaded down her face and she managed to stutter out "I-I g-guess it w-w-wasn't Ranma's _A-ATTACK... _th-that I was sso m-m-mad at...."

Suddenly the kitchen phone rang, interrupting Nabiki's emotion charged revelation, and Kasumi quickly rose to her feet to answer it, but not before stopping to wipe the tears from Nabiki's face and give her sister a quick hug. Even though the contact was fleeting, Kasumi could instantly FEEL the entire emotional turmoil and deep loneliness inside Nabiki, and she managed to bring forth happier memories of Nabiki's friends, both male and female, to 'prove' she wasn't alone. 

Again the sound of the phone rang out and Kasumi broke off the embrace, thinking If this is just another phone solicitor, I may just have to have um... _words... _with them!

__

"Moshi Moshi" echoed out of the kitchen in a falsely cheerful voice as Kasumi tried not to advertise her family's 'troubles' to others. "Nodoka? Have you seen Ranma?" Kasumi immediately responded to the callers name "...What's that, a thief? ... But it wasn't Ranma? .... Oh, Ranko! She visited you?... ...Why yes she was here... ...No... I'm not sure.... ...Crying! but she not the type... ....No I don't think Ranma upset her... ...She took your WHAT! ...SUICIDAL! ....Yes we'll look for right away! Bye!" Kasumi hung up the phone and hurried back to the main room.

"That was Nodoka! Ranma was at her house as Ranko! She's not asleep, but AWAKE! Nodaka is very upset, It seems that Ranma took a family heirloom, a tanto used for seppuku! Nodoka's afraid that Ranma might be suicidal!" A worried Kasumi related the other half of the phone call to them. Oh my... _OH MY_! Kasumi thought as she remembered Ranma-chan's last words to her as she fled the Tendo home, _I KNOW WHAT NEEDS TA BE DONE, AND I'LL DO THE RIGHT THING!_

Ono felt a stab of pain as he heard the fearful tone and saw dread in Kasumi's voice. My poor angel! He thought, as he could _feel_ her distress. "We at least have a starting point! I can call a cab! No, I can RENT a car! I can..." He broke off as he realized he was babbling and he tried to regain his composure. He reached out as Kasumi stumbled her way zombie-like into the room and gathered her back into his embrace. He then reached up and absentmindedly rubbed his hand across his face as he tried to think just what his the best course of action would be. Some of the Amazon potion was still unknowingly coating his fingers and he accidentally tasted it. "Yegh Achhk Ughh!" Ono suddenly vocalized loudly, as his face contorted like he had bitten into a sour lime at the taste and spat it out.

"I assume it must be a little on the bitter side" A slightly smiling, sarcastic Nabiki commented at Ono's antics, as she regained her emotional center and visually composed herself before turning to address her sister. "Look, Kasumi, Ranma may be a lot of things, but suicidal isn't one of them!" she tried to reassure her sister as her anger AT Ranma finally started to die.

"BITTER?" Ono exclaimed back to Nabiki in surprise, as he wiped a napkin across his lips to remove any remanding residue. "It was ungodly SWEET, like it was pure honey, only ten times stronger!" Ono stated with some emphasis as he now continued using the napkin to clean his hand off.

Cologne jumped to her feet as if something had bit her, and her staff clattered forgotten to the ground. She seized the jade bottle from in front of Ono and sniffed the contents. NO! SHE WOULDN'T! It has to be the same potion! The only _sweet _drug.... even Shampoo wouldn't be that reckless! Cologne sampled the potion from the green jade bottle herself, and although she could taste the 'Lover's Bane' in it, just like in the other white soapstone bottle, the jade green bottle had another _added _ingredient. Her eyes bulged wide in shock, and there was a loud CLUNK! as the bottle fell from her listless hand to the floor below.

"WE MUST FIND RANMA RIGHT NOW!" Cologne yelled. It was now _her_ turn to blanch white as a sheet and she started to rush for the door...

End Chapter Six.


	7. By The Fading Light Of Day

Poisoned Honor

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to. 

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character.

* See Author's note at end of chapter for explanation of term or name.

CHAPTER SEVEN: By The Fading light of Day

Nodoka had finished the phone call to the Tendo home but felt only slightly relieved at its outcome. While she had informed Ranko's family of her strange visit, something about the call didn't ring true. 

When Kasumi answered the phone, I could tell there was something wrong, she was... apprehensive or worried, Nodoka noticed. When I called, the first thing Kasumi asked ME was if I seen Ranma! She realized. Kasumi, she knows I haven't seen Ranma in almost 12 years, why would she think I saw him NOW? I know that I.... I failed him, somehow. Why else is he gone every time I visit? Nodoka asked herself I thought I saw him once.... when that jet of water swept me up into the air, right before I passed out, I thought it was Ranma.... he looked so brave, so strong!

The loneliness and despondency that had been an ongoing foe for the last 12 years welled up and attempted to fill Nodoka with despair, sapping away her energy, and she all but collapsed into a nearby sofa, burying her face in her hands in grief. I have failed him! All I ever wanted was a strong son... She thought as tears ran down her face and wet her hands.

I can tell there's something wrong! When I told Kasumi about Ranko's visit... Kasumi almost seemed like she had _expected_ it... I hope I was wrong! I feel a connection to Ranko somehow, I... hope she's not suicidal, as her thoughts return to Ranko's 'visit'. I should do something! I need to do more! If she kills herself, I'll be partly responsible, I could have, _should have_, stopped her. I wish I knew... she looks so like me...

Nodoka forced herself to raise her head up and she looked once more at the photo across the room, if only to verify the likeness. She could be the daughter I always wanted... I wanted... Nodoka thought. Ranko, she's really an orphan, Nodoka remembered as she recalled the tragic story that Kasumi had secretly told her, that of Ranko's parents dying in an accident while she was still but an infant. No wonder she's so sad and confused, a girl that age _needs_ her mother... 

I know Kasumi would try her best, but she's already "mother" to her sisters, Nodoka rationalized to herself. If Ranko really is a cousin or maybe even a... a _STEP_ sister of mine... Maybe I can be her 'mother'. This brought fresh tears to her eyes. Nodoka knew that the greatest disappointment in her life was her infertility, that she loved children and had wanted a large family. For years she blamed Genma, that he wasn't man enough to give her more children.

She found fault in everything he did, he was dishonest, he was weak, he had no morals, no integrity.... She had transferred her own frustrations to him, that HE wasn't MANLY enough to give her more kids. Then that final fight, after the doctor told them SHE was infertile.

Genma said it was useless to wait any longer, that there will be no more children, and that I was the failure, not HIM! He took out six years of aggravation on me, and informed me that he was leaving and taking Ranma with him! I couldn't stop him... but at least I got his promise to raise Ranma to be a man among men, unlike his father... Nodoka bitterly thought as she felt depression and loneliness that had been her constant enemies since that day threaten to rise up and overwhelm her again.

I need to get up! I need to do something! Nodoka mentally ordered and forced herself up off the sofa. After years of empty existence, she had finally taken control of her life. In the first few years Ranma was gone, she let herself go to hell, the only thing she had to live for was her belief in Ranma's eventual return and the occasional letter from him and Genma. 

Her friends finally convinced her to seek help, to see a psychiatrist. It took over two years of therapy for her to overcome her depression and start putting her life together again. She resumed her martial arts training again, along with running and aerobics, and regained her lost form and figure, and she tried to fill her days with activities. First as a solution to her loneliness, but then because of her re-found love of children, she had become the neighborhood resident babysitter and surrogate mother, watching the local children in her own home. 

She look over at the bookshelf in the corner, filled with story books, toys, mangas, and tankouban* volumes, all 'donated' by her various 'regulars' over the years. Whenever I start to feel depressed I just has to remember what I have NOW, She told herself. Noticing several books scattered on the floor she started to straighten up the corner. That Rei-chan, she never puts them away! Nodoka smiled to herself, thinking of the young girl whom she last sat for. 

She picked up one of the tankouban volumes and glanced at the cover. OH! She was reading _that _one, Nodoka thought. She did have a secret vice and that was for the various shoujo and shounen mangas and tankouban she kept 'just for the children,' and the one she held was one of her favorites. The premise of some of these are so crazy, I wonder how anyone ever dreams them up!

She flipped through the pages of the book, smiling at the humorous illustrations. This one always makes me laugh, with all the troubles Futaba-kun* gets him or HER-self into! I can just imagine his dilemma at keeping his dual genders hidden for everyone! All the times he almost gets caught, when he changes sex in class, or wears the wrong underwear... She thought as she found herself looking at an absurd panel showing a very pretty and sexy young female Futaba-chan with her skirt billowed up around her waist, to show she was wearing her male body's boxer shorts.

Now what does this remind me of? Nodoka thought. Of course! Ranko in _her _shorts! She could fit right in this manga! She's even cuter and sexier than Futaba-chan! Nodoka closed the book, her mood serious again as she thought of the troubled girl that had her so worried. WHAT the h...! Nodoka mentally exclaimed as a truly absurd thought entered her mind. Ranko and Futaba? Ranko and... "...RANMA?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma-chan was tired, sore, and bewildered, as she fled from her mother's home, or more precisely, the vision of her mother _nude_... I can't believe it... My own mom, I can't live like this... I can't be like this. ...and was trying to retrace her route back to Nerima. She finally reached the Tokyo #5 expressway. In the shade of a dry culvert she laid down on the cool concrete and rested her body for what seemed like the first time in hours, but she could not rest her mind.

Ranma thought back in shame to only the night before, when he finally worked up enough courage to ask Akane to join him for a movie that night, his treat. In reality the actual reason for the impromptu date was to formally propose marriage to her. This was spurred on by yet another would-be fiancee's arrival in Nerima just that morning.

This one Ranma managed to handle totally by himself, in private, and without disturbing the Wa of the Tendo abode any further. All it took was a quick splash of cold water and a little play-acting to convince the would be father in-law that he was really a she, and a very gay she at that, and was just ecstatic about "her" bride, and fiancee #8 or was it #9? was history. 

Afterwards Ranma spent all of five minutes assessing possible solutions to the "Fiancee Wars", as he secretly called his love life. Since the careers of priest, eunuch, or gigolo didn't really appeal to him (Although the last one WAS tempting, it probably wouldn't work anyway.) He knew the only true workable remedy was marriage and as soon as possible and that, of course, meant Akane. 

This was not by some Hobson's Choice, or that Akane was the least troublesome of his fiancees. Nor was it because it would allow him to live his own life, as a martial artist, not some glorified stud or short order cook. He would shovel cow dung if it meant he could be with Akane. No, it was for the simplest of reasons; Akane was the one he truly loved, and the only one he could see spending his life with. 

When Akane tried to decline his offer, Ranma had a ready stratagem for this, he just replied "Oh, that's ok. I'll just ask Shampoo if she'd..." and got about that far before Akane suddenly remembered she _was_ free that night and a movie was a terrific idea.

I had it all planned out... My best clothes, flowers, I even let'er pick the movie... she recalled. Akane picked a sappy 'date' movie, just like I hoped! The perfect mood setter, I even p-p-put my arm 'round her Ranma-chan thought with a shudder as her current passions for her fiancee again rose up at this memory. NO! Its wrong, I can't...! she told herself, trying to control them, before continuing. 

I remember how she looked in her light blue blouse and matchin' skirt, she even placed some of the flowers in her hair. After the movie we stopped at the bridge, OUR bridge, and watched the pale silver moonlight shimmer off the water. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight... She turned ta me and asked if there was a special reason why I asked her out, and I... I choked... Ranma-chan recalled moment, permanently enshrined as her most disheartening memory. 

I was so dumbstruck with her beauty, I couldn't say it, just 4 simple words, 'WILL... YOU... MARRY... ME', I couldn't even show her the damn ring! She raged at herself. Then, I just stood there and STARED at her, like a total idiot, or a dead fish. She finally gave up waitin' for a reply and asked me in a huff what I thought of the movie at least. 

Chouso*, I just _had_ ta say it! Of all dumbest the answers I coulda picked, I had ta pick _that_! I couldn't help it, it just sorta slipped out before I could stop it... "_I guess it was ok for a CHICK FLICK...'_" Ranma-chan bitterly recalled her answer. The next thing I remember is Akane yellin' at me for being an uncaring, insensitive jerk, and then stormin' off before I could even start ta explain. By the time she cooled off, we were back at the dojo and then it was too late ta a-ask her... too late f-f-forever... Ranma told herself as she fought back bittersweet tears of remorse for all she had lost.

AKANE! I love you! I want _you_! I... _ugh_! DAMN! Ranma cursed herself as her control slipped yet again and her passions for her fiancee surged forth. WHY DO YOU PLAGUE ME SO, YOU VILE THOUGHTS.... Damn it! Now I'm soundin' like KUNO! she told her inner voice. Ranma's mind was actually clearing slightly as the harsh potions were slowly, finally, starting to wear off. The extreme waves of lust and passion were diminishing a bit, but the desire to seek out Akane was still strong.

I could just go and talk ta her, finish sayin' what I couldn't last night, tell'er... No, I c-can't... Not any more. S-S-She'll never see me as anything but as her rapist. I failed her... let her down... Ranma realized as her thoughts became more coherent. Let her down! I _BETRAYED _her! First with Shampoo... then Nabiki, _then _(ugg) AKANE! Ranma condemned herself. I even tried to rape _Ryouga_! "OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME AKANE" She yelled at the top of her lungs, echoing the same cries she made hours before.

She can't forgive me, no one can. What I did can't be forgiven, I failed. Failed her, failed mom, failed ME. I deserve ta die Ranma contemplated her fate as she felt the bulge of the tanto tucked in her sash. I should do it now, right here... before I fail again... 

Ranma painfully knelt on the hard rocky bottom of the culvert and pulled out the knife, she raised her eyes and took one last look at the world she was leaving and saw a beautiful... bag of garbage and an old flat tire. Somewhere in some corner of Ranma's mind a small voice spoke out I don't want ta die HERE with the trash.... (but I'm trash...) No, the bridge, our bridge, were I first realized how cute she was, where I wanted ta propose ta her... I'll do it there... and she placed the knife back in her pocket and rose unsteadily to her feet.

* * * * * * * * 

Cologne had just finished sampling the potion in the 2nd bottle. "WE MUST FIND RANMA RIGHT NOW!" Cologne yelled. It was now _her_ turn to blanch white as a sheet and she started to rush for the door, as a sudden feeling of premonition and dread infused itself in her mind. Damn it, Shampoo, you didn't HAVE to use Succubus Blood! Cologne silently cursed to herself. I hope Ranma is alone, for _his_sake, not _yours! _That he's strong enough, that its not already too late! But Cologne suspected the worst. 

But then even Son-in-law can't be expected... Cologne momentarily stopped dead, both in her tracks and thoughts, knowing what Shampoo's latest scheme could mean for a female Ranma-chan. No, no more Son-in-law, that will never happen now, Shampoo must pay and I think the price will be _rather_ steep. Cologne realized with regret, as she stood there re-accessing her thoughts and hopes for the future.

The three others were still quietly sitting around the table, shocked by Cologne's sudden shout and imminent departure. Kasumi was in Dr Toufu's arms, sharing together their new empathic bond, while Nabiki sat across from the two "lovebirds". The expressions on the faces of the three ranged from the frighten blanched white of Kasumi, mirrored in Ono Toufu's, to a red faced Nabiki, still nursing her anger at Cologne, herself, and even a little still towards Ranma, being that she was always a little too cynical to quickly forgive or forget _anyone _or _anything_.

They don't deserve this... Cologne thought, but did not know what she could, or actually _should_ tell them, and sadly shook her head, turning towards the door once more. 

"Please don't leave yet! You _must_ tell us what's wrong!" Kasumi cried out, for once not in the voice of a proper lady of the house, but that of a frightened teenager which she really was. NO! I'm losing it! thought Kasumi as she felt her strong emotional control and air of serenity that she maintained, which has always served as the anchor in the storm for the entire Tendo household, slipping away from her. 

To Kasumi's amazement, it was Ono of all people who became _her_ anchor in her moment of distress as he squeezed her tightly, and she could _feel _him, in more ways than just physical. His feelings of love, comfort, and trust helped to restore her 'sea legs', and she thanked him with one last tight hug of her own and a secretive kiss on the cheek, before she broke their embrace and darted after the diminutive form of the Amazon Elder, hopping away on her staff. 

"Please wait, Honorable Elder. Is Ranma in grave danger? Can you tell us what we can do to help?" Kasumi managed to resume a resemblance of her normal, calm, even voice as she tried to project the persona of "Kasumi the unflappable" again. But her flushed face and quick nervous hand movements, first straightening her hair, then smoothing her dress, which actually made both of them look worse, betrayed her true feelings and level of concern. Cologne's sudden desire to help Ranma and her obvious worry about the other potion, fueled Kasumi's imagination with a strong premonition of peril and she somehow _knew _Ranma was in grave danger.

Cologne stopped and pirouetted around on her staff to face the rest of them. "We must search everywhere between here and his mother's home! It is imperative that we find Ranma. Even Son in...., Even Ranma can't control himself if his veins is filled with Succubus blood!"

"Succubus Blood? What in the devil is that?" Nabiki demanded, as she rose from the table and slowly made her way towards Cologne. "I'm half thinking you're making up these names on the spur on the moment, old mummy" she continued. Nabiki stared defiantly at Cologne, pulling herself to her full height so as to tower over the diminutive Elder, "Is it another one of those 'Forbidden Knowledge' drugs that you and that slut alley cat Shampoo have no apparent qualms about using?" 

"Youngster! That is enough! I haven't lived 300 years to have to put up with the likes of you." Cologne spat back in a voice like that of a fed up mother talking to an unruly toddler, as she jumped off her staff and took aim at Nabiki. Suddenly, almost faster than Nabiki could even see, Cologne struck out with her staff and tapped her lightly on the side. Just as quickly Cologne struck out again, and this time Nabiki tried to block it, only to receive a tap to her head, followed by a dozen or more to various other body spots. 

"Don't you get uppity with me, Girly! In case you haven't notice, I'm here to help Ranma and I don't have time to bicker with a brat like you, you know. NOW _sit down!_" Cologne chastised the suddenly weaken Nabiki as the various pressure points caused her to all but fall back into a nearby chair. Nabiki graced Cologne with a look of pure contempt, lips clenched shut to bite off any signs of discomfort, as she defiantly managed to push herself back up on her feet, ignoring the pain points Cologne had also activated, and faced the Amazon Elder once again. 

There was just a hint of approval in Cologne's eyes as she stared back silently at Nabiki's audacity, wondering if her Shiatsu skills might be slipping a bit, before turning to face the others. She quickly recognized the look of fear and worry in the normally unshakable Kasumi's body language, the just plain confused and bewildered appearance of Dr Toufu, who was still in shock from the quick peck on his check from Kasumi, and then back to the mixture of aggravation, concern, and cold vengeance in Nabiki's face, who was not at all happy with Cologne's recent version of "pushing all the right buttons"

She has guts and some hidden skills, that girl. Someone taught her to resist Shiatsu spots as well, maybe with a little training... momentarily slipped into Cologne's thoughts as she reevaluated Nabiki, to be filed away for later review. Dam it! My instincts tell me that we don't have a moment to waste, but I _must _tell them something of the danger that Ranma is in from, _or_ may pose to anyone of the opposite sex he, _or she_!, may encounter right now. Cologne knew. For my own peace of mind, as well, _and Amazon laws be damned!_

Cologne drew herself fully upright and nervously paced placed back and forth in front of the others as she quickly, but systematically, lectured them on Succubus Blood, much like she had done many countless times before for Amazon neophytes in training.

"Succubus blood is the ultimate sexual stimulate known to the Amazons, much like a super ginseng or Spanish fly, but much more potent _and_ without any compulsion _not _to force sex, it also makes the sex much more enjoyable. We Amazons have used it in very small amounts over the centuries to 'enhance' sexual performance, stamina, and to deal with certain medical 'disorders' such as impotence and frigidity. Many times a wedding of connivance has been made 'tolerable' by this drug. BUT it is _NEVER_ to be mixed with Lover's Bane! 

When mixed, the two potions will cause a person to lose all control of his or her sexual drive, making them into an insatiable rapist or whore. The Blood would override any inhibitions the victim may have against forcing themselves on unwilling partners or be able to prevent themselves from becoming a victim of rape" Cologne explained. "The worst of it is that in the victims mind, they may realize what they are doing is wrong but can't control or stop themselves."

At this, Ono Toufu finally came out of his semi shocked state of mind and rose from the table, quickly joining the two sisters and Cologne, standing by the entryway to the kitchen. Some help I have been, Ono condemned himself first I babble on about finding Ranma, _Then_ when Cologne asked for help finding him, I just sit here like a frightened rabbit! I must DO something! He thought as he tried to assess the situation as he had learned to do while still interning at one of the larger Tokyo hospitals.

The first priority of a doctor in an emergency situation is to remain calm and to help clam down the patients and their family Ono could almost hear his old Sensei tell him. As he slipped in beside Nabiki, so to stand next to Kasumi, he whispered harshly into the ear of the younger sister "Damn it, Nabiki, your continuous power plays with Cologne are not doing us any good, _Please Stop it NOW_!" 

Turning to face his mentor, he too, like Nabiki, was finding it hard to resolve hers and Shampoo's actions with the Amazon code of ethics she had been teaching him, but Ono put that aside for now and address the elder in a most respectful tone. 

"Sensei, are you now saying Ranma may be out raping people as we speak?" Ono asked the elder as he squatted low so to look her directly into her eyes. Second, make sure you gather all pertinent information on the patient and their symptoms before making a diagnosis of their condition. The old doctor's lecture seemed to continue in the back of Ono's mind.

"I'm afraid it may be worst than that, at least for Ranma…." Cologne's voice trailed off in regret and remorse. After a few moments while Cologne slowly rubbed her eyes, unable to hide the fact that they were once more tearing up, she started to explain. "You all have seemed to forgotten Ranma is most likely in her _girl_ form right now. Given his strong feelings for Akane, I doubt that the male Ranma would be running _away_ from the Dojo if he _was _male again. He would be literally driven to Akane, given his feelings for her. The only way Ranma would be able to stay away is by being in her female form. I'm actually quite surprised Ranma _hasn't _tried to change back so he could 'love' Akane" Cologne continued. I'm also surprised she still can stay away even when female

"As a male, with the drug in him, he would be openly sexually aggressive, but unable to really fight effectively." Cologne stated. "Oh, he would still have his _Normal _strength, but all his chi based enhancements would be gone," Cologne explained. "That means his co-ordination, special attacks, and endurance. He may be able to run and jump, and overpower a unskilled victim by brute force, but really fight?" Cologne continued, as she shook her head in a negative. "He'll find he has THREE left feet if he tries anything other than a simple punch, plus any blows striking him may do severe damage, as in broken bones and cuts and bruises, due to his over reliance of Chi for bodily protection. This goes double for his female form." 

"But as a female, right now, with _this _drug in her, Ranma will be giving off all the subtle signs of an alley cat in heat, including pheromones, body language, and physical signs of extreme sexual arousal and desire," Cologne warned. "If she meets up with _any_ willing male who she "likes" at all, she may end up flat on her back with her legs spread before she could even remember the word '**_VIRGIN_**'. She may even _rape _HIM! But worse, if she meets up with an unscrupulous man she doesn't "like" or even know, she will not be able to fight him off very well, if at all, and most likely find her body actively "helping" in her own rape, once it started." 

A deep melancholy mood of anguish and depression filled the room as the three woman; two young ones whose days were still mostly untouched by misfortune, the third, old and weary from her years of life but still not yet tired of living, and the Doctor; who had thought he already seen all the cruelty fate could dish out, were only now realizing the true misery and horror that their 'brother', student, patient, and basically friend and loved one might be facing even now.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Ranma wearily followed the roadway north and, by chance or fate, located the very same canal underpass that she had used earlier. The sun was low in the sky and shining through the tunnel-like underpass, casting long impenetrable black shadows from the numerous support beams. 

As she walked along the canal it felt like the massive expressway above her was pressing down on her, threatening to trap her, but it was her only way back into Nerima. Ranma-chan was half blinded by the intense glare of sun, shining in from the far end, and suddenly she realized just how alone she was. This is not a good place, her mind yelled at her as something set off her battle instincts.

She almost turned around and fled back the other way, but some sense of movement in the shadows behind her stopped her. She walked on, not daring to run, and tried to keep clear of the shadows. I don't wanta fight, I just want ta get outa here Ranko thought. The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stiffened and she could feel unseen eyes on her, undressing her, leering at her, and she crossed arms protectively over her bosom.

Someone's watchin' me! It feels like I'm naked, they're stalkin' me, they _WANT_ me...and to her horror a part of her mind _wanted_ to oblige them and her body was reacting in ways that made its desires known as well.

The silhouette of a large MALE body stepped clear of the all-enclosing shadows that suddenly seem to surround her, and only his outline was visible. "Hey Sugar, lookin' for some FUN?" A slurred drunken voice Or drugged? called out to her.

I can't get outa here without a fight! Ranma-chan realized, But they think I'm justa weak girl... and a slight smile graced her lips as she thought of the beating she would inflict upon them. She tried to sidestep her opponent, so the sun no longer shined in her eyes, but rather than her normal graceful glide, she almost tripped over her own feet in the process. Ranma-chan got her first good look at him and she did NOT like what she saw. 

He was both a good 10 cm taller and at least 15 kilos heavier (and none of it body fat!) than her own male form, and was clad in a parody of a black school jacket festooned with a skull and crossbones emblem and dirty jeans. His face was wide with a jutting chin, and a broad 8 cm. long scar graced his temple above the right eye. His hair was dyed snow white, making him look like an old man, although Ranma could tell he was only a couple years older than herself. He smiled at her down at her and licked his lips in a very obscene manner and she could smell the sake on his breath. A Yanki! she thought.

"Oh, baby wants ta play a little first." He grinned at her and closed the distance, reaching out to grab her around her chest. 

Ranma didn't wait for him to touch her but tried to strike out with a combo chop and kick at the man's exposed side. Again she all but fell flat on her back as her skills seemed to have abandoned her entirely. Neither blow landed as the Yanki twisted away and landed a counterblow of his own to her side. Ranma gasped in pain as the blow staggered her, and she tried to call on her special attacks. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken," she yelled as she threw herself at him once more. 

The move and the cry shocked the Yanki, but he was still able to dodge out of her path and her wildly flailing fists failed to hit anything. She tried to stop, but her opponent added a shove to her back and she slammed hard into a pillar and felt something CRACK! in her right shoulder. A jagged edge of metal embedded in the pillar cut viciously into her right cheek as a panting Ranma tried to compose herself and spun around to face the approaching Yanki, blood streaming from her wound.

"Hey Sugar, I gotcha NUTS right here! Lets put'em with yer CHEST and make our own FIRE!" he taunted her while vulgarly gripping his groin.

W-W-Whats wrong with ME! I can't concentrate, my coordination gone, I'm... _hurt_? a totally shocked Ranma thought. She never before realized how much she relied on her chi and it's enhanced dexterity, endurance, and resistance to injury. Normally she could be thrown through a wall by Ryouga with nary a scratch, or pummeled by Akane's mallet and they would fell like love taps. Now, she was getting her... umm, 'rear' kicked by a second rate thug and had the injuries to prove it. 

Ranma raised her hands, pain shooting through her right arm, and tried to throw a chi attack. She felt a momentary warmth in her hands, indicative of chi gathering, but nothing more No! This can't happen! and again she tried to gather her chi as she flung her hands out in a throwing motion.

"Whoa ha ha!" The man laughed at her. "Whatcha think ya are, a magic girl or sumthin! Oh I'm SO scared now, she'd gonna throw a lightin' bolt at me!" He mocked her.

Ranma-chan tried to focus her mind on the battle and watched the over-confidant thug approach her again. As he reached out to grope her, she somehow managed to knock his hand away and tried to land a uppercut to his jaw. As his head rocked back and out of the way, she did land a blow to his ribs and felt something snap. 

I still have MY strength, but I can't 'focus' it enough ta fight good or use my chi, I just wanna lay down a curl up ina ball, she realized as she staggered to another pillar for support. I can't fight like this she though, and something in her actually wanted the Yanki to 'win', wanted her to be his "Sugar".

"WHY YOU BITCH!" Her surprised opponent cried out, as he gripped his rib cage in pain.. "Hey Kosuke, Hitoshi, I could usa lit'l help ova here! I ain't doin all da work, We needa teach this bitch a lesson." he gasped out in pain as he staggered in her direction.

"What's wrong, Genji, is she too much woman for ya?" A mocking voice called out from behind a pillar, and a second Yanki, even larger than the first, stepped out from the shadows.

Great, there are two more of them! Ranma-chan thought in panic, but then for some reason she couldn't decide if this was really a good or bad thing. W-w-what is wrong with ME! How could I _want_ that...! As she struggled with the unwanted sexual desires her body was flooding her mind with. I must get outa here! I can't want this, It can't happen! I'ma GUY! She wanted to yell, but not the slightest sound came out. 

Her eyes darted from one Yanki to the other as they separated and circled her, showing they had some skill at team fighting or team mugging at least, and she tried to pierce the ominous shadows around her for a clue to the third Yanki's location. Ranma-chan managed to objectively access her chances of escape from the underpass and found them approaching zero and knew that she had only one special move that she still might be able to use, even now. "Saotome Ryu Ogi," She managed to yelled out, and ran for the sunlit end as fast as her legs would carry her.

She could hear the two Yankis pursuing behind her and knew there was no way they could match her speed. just 30 meters to go and she'd be safe! 25 meters... 20 meters...

Suddenly the missing third Yanki, the one she hadn't seen yet, was in front of her, blocking the path. He just seamed to ooze out of the menacing insidious shadows like an evil specter. She tried to dodge around him only to receive a blow to her head from the empty sake bottle he held. It shattered on contact, cutting deep into her scalp and she fell like a ton of bricks and laid dazed on the ground.

Within seconds the first of them was on top of her and she could feel him grasp the collar of her haori, pulling it down, and her listless arms bent back as the coat was all but ripped from her body. He next reached up under her kimono and grabbed her underwear, yanking them down around her ankles in one quick vicious tug.

"Looks like we gotta kinky one here! She likes them men's underwear! I wonder what else she likes!" her assailant exclaimed as he roll her over and loosened the sash around her waist, while savagely groping at her chest.

"Ya gotta see these tits! she's a dammed 'D' cup if I ever saw one!" he yelled at his approaching companions as he climbed on top of her.

This ain't happenin'! I'ma guy... Ranma-chan tried to cry out, to fight back, but she couldn't resist or move at all. She could only lay there, still dazed from the blow to her head, and part of her thought she was getting her just punishment and part of her thought she was getting what she wanted. She could feel his hands touching her, rubbing her, caressing her in ways that Ranma couldn't ignore. Suddenly she couldn't keep her body from responding any more, and a sight moan escaped her lips.

This ain't... I mustn't... one part of her mind still continued, as another part thought My poor Akane! I _know_ how ya musta felt! I feel dirty, soiled. I'll never get clean again. Oh Kami, I wish this was justa nightmare but her torment was only beginning as a third part of her mind was... well let's just say it was aroused. 

Ranma-chan tried to deaden herself to these thoughts and to the feelings in her body, to resist, but the drugs in her body were still too strong, and the feelings of passion and desire continued to well up in her. She tried, she _really_ tried, but couldn't stop her body from taking a more 'active' role in her rape. 

The true horror of it was that her _mind _was mostly unaffected, and knew exactly what was happening to the rest of her body. As she found her legs spreading on their own and her back arching, she couldn't look her rapist in the face, and she found herself, of all things, staring up at the ceiling above her and counting the number of steel beams holding it up the roadway, anything to ignore what was about to happen to her.

THE END OF PART SEVEN.

Author's Note: a tankouban is a bound volume of a single manga title, on good quality paper, meant to be saved, where as the weekly or monthly manga's have multiple titles in each release and are on cheap newsprint and normally thrown away after reading.

Futaba-kun CHANGE is a manga that is surprising similar to Ranma 1/2, except the hero's (heroine?) sex changes are due to a family genetic disorder, and is triggered not by water, but by stress levels, especially sexual stress.

Finally, a Yanki is the Japanese equivalent of an American street gang member, although they are _usually _not as violent, and yes, it is just the Japanese way of saying Yankee. 


	8. Early Evening Reflections and Remembranc...

Poisoned Honor

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to. 

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character.

* See Authors notes at end of chapter for definition

Chapter Eight: Early Evening Reflections and Remembrances 

"Oh my..." Kasumi finally managed to say. "But Ranma just _wouldn't_ let... _that_ happen!" She couldn't think of anything more dreadful that could happen to Ranma, or anyone else, than rape. "Elder, are you sure? Ranma... well, he's RANMA! Male or female he just... _wouldn't,_" Kasumi said, her hands clenched together over her heart, eyes wide open in fear as she implored Cologne to deny Ranma's probable fate. I just can't think of anything _worse...._

Cologne could only slowly shake her head in sorrow as her next words proved that whenever Ranma is involved; things _could _always get worst. "As long as this drug mixture is in Ranma's system, potential rape isn't the only torture he maybe suffering," Cologne had to confess. "He also has other drugs in him, the Martyr's Blood being the wor..." she started to explain.

"Chouso!" Ono Toufu exclaimed loudly cutting off Cologne's admission. He gently wrapped a confronting arm around Kasumi's waist, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. Knowing how his gentle Kasumi might react to this next jolt, as he instantly assumed he knew what "torture" Cologne was referring to. "If he, umn... _she_ is raped, then she might be, no, _would _be impregnated!" Ono quietly stated.

The word "..._Impregnated_..." seemed to send a cold chill though the Tendo home. Nabiki felt her knees beginning to shake, and not just due to her effort in resisting the pain and weakness from the shiatsu points. "Pregnant, well isn't that just a kick in the teeth." She softly said, almost too faint to hear by the others. For a moment, Nabiki swore she saw a look of surprise momentarily grace the face of the old Amazon, but realize it was probably just gas.

"Pregnant..." Kasumi echoed, also in a near whisper. "Oh my!"

"Pregnant?" Cologne repeated, making it sound like a question to herself. "Why, yes, I guess she would be, at that." Cologne acknowledged, inwardly surprised she didn't think of that herself. "But it's Ranma emotional and mental condition I'm most worried about right now." Cologne gripped her staff tightly, suddenly needing it's support, as she felt sicken by the day's events, caused in no small part by her own arrogance and pride. "Remember Nodoka's... um... _concerns,_" Cologne said, referring to the earlier phone call. "About the missing tanto, and possibly... _suicide_."

As Ono feared, Kasumi's face blanched white, her eyes tearing up, and she started to tremble uncontrollably. Ono gathered her tightly into his chest, exchanging his comforting shoulder for a full blown protective embrace and felt the empathic bond kicked in full strength. He could 'see' the memories inside her mind, from earlier in the day. _I told him, no I _ordered _him to leave and never come back! _ and 'sensed' the guilt and shame that tinged Kasumi's thoughts. _I knew the most important and valuable thing Ranma had was his honor. I threaten to tell Nodoka about him..., to impeach his honor, to _**destroy **_it, even if it meant his death and I did _**want **_to. I wanted to hurt him, like he hurt my sister.... _And Ono could "hear" via their bond, Ranma-chan's reply "**_I know what needs to be done, I will do the right thing!" _**And he could 'see' that Kasumi believed _'I will do the right thing' _really meant _'the honorable thing' _and seppuku. 

Nabiki broke the gloomy quiet that filled the Tendo home with a cool, dignified response befitting the 'Ice Queen'. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE WE JUST STANDING HERE FOR? WE_ must_ go and find Ranma... RIGHT NOW!" As she realized with guilt her own part in bringing about this crisis. I all but told him to go kill himself! Nabiki remembered. As well as wished him dead, _...and raped!_ as her heart ached for her missing 'brother'.

Nabiki didn't realized it yet but her attitude towards Ranma had changed, forever. Almost before her yell had finished echoing through the Tendo house, the search for Ranma finally began in earnest. It was quickly decided that Ono would search for Ranma on the ground, while Cologne would take to the roof tops, and both would head east in the general direction of Nodoka's house. Kasumi wanted to join them, but knew she would just slow them down Besides, someone had to watch over the two sleeping girls upstairs, there's always the chance Ranma may return on his own, and there are dirty dishes in the sink, Kasumi decided.

Armed with cell phones, (No, _not_ provided by Nabiki, they each had their own with them, thank you.) and sandwiches, (Yes, _these_ were provided by Kasumi, which they quickly ate, ravenously, thank you.) they struck out, trying to cover as much of the area in the shortest time possible.

Nabiki had also decided to stay behind at the Tendo home, but not to watch over the "sleeping beauties," but to conduct her own type and style of search. She beat a fast retreat to the sanctuary of her bedroom, her own private phone line, and her own pillow to cry on. Within minutes, she had made a few discrete calls and several of her most trusted "associates" set out on 'Project Report Ranma' under the strictest orders to find Ranma, but not to approach or even be seen, _and not to tell anyone else. _They quickly fanned out in teams of two or more (another 'order' from Nabiki) across Nerima, doing the leg work for her, spurred on by the extravagant (for Nabiki) reward offered to the first to find and report Ranma's (or Ranma-chan's) location.

* * * * * * * * *

Wh… What? Un… Who? ...Am I? The battered girl wondered as consciousness returned. She tried to open her eyes but only saw a black nothingness. Her mind was neither full nor empty, but more of a confused jumble of individual snippets of memories thrown together in a hodgepodge of incoherent thoughts, like a 5000 piece jigsaw puzzle with all the important pieces missing and no picture to guide the assembly. Her first awareness of her body was of an intense throbbing pain centered up on her right temple and a pounding in her head like that of a sledgehammer breaking concrete, matching the beat of her heart.

Given the remnants in her body of Shampoo's potions, the concussion from the sake bottle applied to her forehead, and the stark horror, terror, and mental anguish of her recent attack, it was understandable that her brain was not firing on all 8 cylinders at the moment. She tried to recall her name, it seemed to be so simple a task, it hovered right on the edge of her memory, the tip of her tongue, but it just wouldn't come. 

She fought to gain some resemblance of order to her thoughts as her subconscious, none too pleased with the male gender at the moment, rebelled against her, forcing it's own new fears and desires on her. This, along with her current "apparent" sex, had, at least temporarily, metamorphed her whole persona into something new, something not longer male, as it tried to grasp some logic to her thoughts. My name is Ran… Ran…? Ranko? finally coalesced into her thoughts. 

Ranko tried to open her eyes again. She was lying on her left side, curled up in a fetal position. A cool breeze blew over her body, sending a wave of shivers and goose bumps up her legs and spine, along with a sudden sensation of pain. She was in agony, head to foot, as sore as if she just been fed through a meat grinder. Even her teeth ached.

Ranko tried to raise her hand, but her whole arm felt as if it was made of lead. Slowly Ranma slid her arm off her side and raised her hand to her face. She that gingerly explored the painful knot on her temple and could feel a damp stickiness in her hair. Her eyes seemed to be unfocused, and the space around her was almost totally dark, and filled with even darker, pitch black shadows. She repeatedly tried to flex and unfold her stiffen limbs, only have an intense sharp pain shoot up her side from her bruised kidney, followed by a dull ache in her groin area that increased tenfold whenever she move her legs.

The putrid odor of the place filled her nostrils with the reek of urine, alcohol, dead fish and... _something 'else'_? She felt around herself, her fingers feeling the cool damp earthen floor around her, finding by feel the broken fragments of glass and the smooth soft feel of the cotton clothes strewn about where she laid. Ranko suddenly realized that she was nude but somehow that did not seem to really matter to her very much at the moment.

... What happened...? Did I lose a fight...? was the next loosely coherent thoughts, other than that of pain, to enter into her dazed confused brain. She tried to concentrate, to pierce the clouded fog that filled her mind, only to still recall just a confused jumble of inconsistent memories of the the day's events, ending with the ones of her running for her life and... honor? down a long cave towards the light at the far end and the safety it embodied, while three sinister, shadowy Oni's chased after her and... _caught_ her? She shook her head as she tried to remember more, but her mind, for now, refused to let her return to the memories of her attackers and their actions.

Where am I? Is this the... _That_ cave? Ranko finally wondered as she tried to take in more of her surroundings. She could "feel" the walls and roof of the cave pressing down upon her, trapping her, seeming to smothering her. The "cave" was filled with a strange, menacing, but yet somehow familiar sound, like the low pitch growls of a pack of monstrous animals, combined with the rumble of thunder. A sudden double "bleep bleep" of what could only be a car's horn echoed up and down the strange "cave" and the thought "highway underpass" seeped into her memory. She then noticed the source of the dim light filtering through from the outside world, the end of the cave, and what looked like a brighter source of light.

Ranko's breath came in short, quick pants, as she tried to suppress the pain that filled her, along with a sudden horrendous fear evoked by the dark space and of the shadows that surrounded her. They seemed to swirl around her, closing in, squeezing, crushing, smothering her as she laid there. In her mind's eye the shadows were filled with horrifying oni's that seem to stare and laugh mockingly at her from their hiding places inside the impenetrable blackness waiting a chance to pounce on her again, as all the primordial terrors evoked by her attack welled up from deep within her sub consciousness mind.

Ranko force herself to her feet, clutching her clothes in her hands, as fear of the cave underpass?, the dark, and the shadows around her, filled her with a terror unlike any she has ever known before, even the dreaded Neko-ken. A... light? The... light? was the only thought to pierce the terror, it seemed a drawl her, like a moth on to a flame. If I can get to the light, I'll be safe... ran over and over through her mind, as Ranko staggered out from under the roadway into the fading light of dusk.

Ranko slowly raised her head up and briefly watched as the headlights of the commuters sped passed on Tokyo Highway 5, heading for the outer prefects at the end of a long day. But to her mind's eye they were not cars but giant monsters, *_...ba-bakenekos..._!, with glowing bright yellow eyes, searching for her, and to her ears the growl of their engines was heard as the snarl of giant hunting cats. 

Behind her was the enormous maw of the cave. It's inky darkness ready to swallow her up, concealing a hoard of oni's, ready to attack her. Ahead was the light of the setting sun, still illuminating the sky to the west, and something in her said "that way" and she ran towards the light, along the canal's edge, chased by all the monsters from within.

* * * * * * * * * 

Nodoka shook her head and could not help but smile at the crazy humorous thought that that had instilled itself into her mind. Ranko and Ranma, _Ranko as Ranma!_ ran thought her thoughts again as a quiet "Tee hee hee..." slipped out, only to grow into a full blown belly laugh, that lasted several minutes or more, nonstop. 

What's wrong with me? _mee... tee he..._ Nodoka mentally demanded, as she tried to compose herself and gasp in more air, replacing that expelled during her attack of uncontrollable laughter. That poor girl is out there in who knows what trouble and all I can do is think of absurd notions and _laugh _at them, she chastised herself as she wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes.

After a moment of gasping for air, punctuated by small bouts of giggles, Nodoka stood bolt upright, clenched her mouth tightly shut and held her arms firmly down her sides and by sheer willpower alone, suppressed the last bit of her laughter. I can't believed I would just laugh like that, Nodoka thought, although at the same time she realized that it was a common emotional response to overwrought nerves. The old "laughing in the face of danger" adage, she acknowledged.

...In the face of danger... reverberated itself in Nodoka's mind as she realized That's it, that is what has me so nervous and upset. That it was the plight of Ranko, out there alone, looking and acting like she did, that was the source of the emotional roller coaster that was effecting Nodoka. 

Nodoka scarcely knew Ranko, but her impressions were of a nice, but tough, self reliant girl, just a little too crude and tomboyish for _her_ taste, and a martial artist par-excellant, equal only by her own son, if the rumors held true. 

__

That was not the girl who she saw earlier, that Ranko was a deeply troubled, _suicidal _(with a sudden chill, she remembered the missing tanto) girl that looked,... _well,_... like hell warmed over. She remembered the strange look of longing in Ranko's eyes and that awoke in her a protectiveness, a yearning she never lost, for a daughter of her own. 

The thought I must do something... rang once again in Nodoka's mind. But I did _call_ Tendo Kasumi, what else _can _I do? she asked herself. This was a rhetorical question, she already knew what she had to do, not because Ranko might be a "cousin" or maybe even a half sister, nor because of some absurd fantasy that she's really her son, or as a motherless girl she wished could be her own daughter, but as a true martial artist, whom this girl came to in her time of need, and it was her duty to help and protect her. 

Nodoka quickly donned her long outer kimono and retrieved her katana before leaving her home, wrapping it like always in a spare silken sash, lest it draw too much attention. Friends had long kidded about her custom of constantly carrying the sword, but as a master of both kendo and her family's own secret sword style, she felt naked without it, and carried it always. 

Who knows... I may have a _use _for it, she thought, recalling Ranko's apparent distress and the recent increased police reports of juvenal delinquents and petty criminals in the area. Nodoka's sword hand unconsciously gripped the katana's pummel, as she mentally brandished her blade in defense of young maidens everywhere, and quickly walked towards the nearest subway entrance and the train to Nerima.

* * * * * * * *

Ranko, still clutching the remains of her kimono and haori, ran like all the demons of hell were chasing her, and to her mind, they were. Along the canal she ran, only leaving it's edge to traverse the streets when a bridge up loomed menacingly ahead. To locals and passersby that glimpsed her speeding form, she resembled more a feral animal than a naked girl. 

Finally pain and exhaustion slowed her as yet another bridge appeared. This one was smaller, more graceful, meant more for pedestrians and bicycles than for cars and buses, but this bridge did not frighten the girl like the others did. As her fear receded, the pains in her body increased many-fold, and a wave of dizziness and nausea threaten to overwhelm her, making it all but imposable to run or even move. 

She stopped on the far side of the bridge, were the last gleaming of sunset kept the shadows at bay, the spot seemed strangely familiar and a feeling of deja vu filled her. I... I've _been _here before... she somehow recalled, before all but collapsing against the bridge's stonework, hidden from the walkway above. Off to her right was the flat dark ribbon of water that marked the canal's location. Although fading fast, there was just enough light left for Ranko to examine herself more closely. 

She could see streaks of blood, mixed with mud, and something "else," running down her lower legs from a multitude of small cuts on her legs and backside, caused no doubt by all the broken glass and other debris that littered the floor of the underpass. Her eyes darted pass her midsection and groin to examine her sore, throbbing hands.

As she tried to hold her hands up before her eyes, her right shoulder felt like it was on fire and she could barely hold the hand up. Her fingers were bruised and swollen and she found her hands would neither open fully nor close into a tight fist. The attempt to due so only caused her knuckles to throb and she realized in an almost absentminded manner that some of her knuckles might be broken. 

She lowered her hands and continued her self-exam in a detached clinical manner, almost as if it was another's body and not her own.

Arms: bruises along both forearms, elbows scraped raw and deep cut on left upper arm. Right upper arm and shoulder; black and blue, Ranko noted. Her memory seem to recall such damage to her hands and arms as "defensive wounds." but defense against what? she wondered. Ranko tried to fully extend and rotate her right arm, but not only was her bruised shoulder stiffening up, she felt a sharp pain lance though her upper chest to her neck and _knew_ her collar bone was cracked, if not broken.

Torso; right side- dark purple bruise a hand's span across near kidney. Center, soreness around abdomen- possible bruising below rib cage. Left side just some minor cuts, Ranko noted the last with some slight relief, as a sign she wasn't totally "trashed." She tried to take in a deep breath and her abdomen felt like it had just finished doubling as well used punching bag in a boxing gym.

Her diaphragm felt like it was on fire and it suddenly contracted in a uncontrollable spasm, forcefully expelling the air from her lungs. Ranko gasped and tried to draw in a fresh breath, but was stopped by a ripple of pain across her ribs followed by a strange grating sensation and another bout of nausea that spoke of cracked and broken ribs.

Her breasts, which Ranko had always been secretly proud of, felt like they had been crushed and squeezed like two grapefruits in a juicer. She saw that several round raspberry red colored marks adorned each, some including a deep series of cuts or marks surrounding them. The words "Hickies" and "Love Bites" popped into Ranko's head, though the cause or reason for their presence on her body still eluded her.

All the while, during this "inspection" of her body, Ranko had sub-consciously avoided looking at her upper legs and groin area. The horror and knowledge of what she might find there was just too incomprehensible for her to even to grasp or acknowledge at that moment. She did not see the blood stains, mixed with other "fluids," that_ weren't_ predominantly from her external cuts and bruises, nor did she the heavy bruising on her inner thigh areas or maidenhood. Her mind was blanking out the truth of her attack, even though the evidence was all but overwhelming.

Ranko glanced over at the canal, it's smooth inky black surface rippled and burbled as it flowed past, seeming to beckon to her. The cool refreshing look of the water, the quiet sound of its flow, inviting, so soothing, like a siren's call, begging her to enter and let it carry her pains and troubles away. She slowly crept her way to the canal's edge and tried to kneel next to the dark waters, but collapsed like a limp rag doll instead. Forcing herself into a more or less seated position, she leaned over the water, the last of the twilight turned the surface into a mirror and a hideous caricature of her face greeted her.

Both Ranko's beautiful royal blue-violet eyes, reminiscent of morning glories, were bloodshot, blackening, and swollen, the right, already a deep purple-black, was swollen almost shut and starting to impair her vision. Her lips, that formally made that perfect natural "Rosebud" look so desired by actresses and models worldwide, had swelled up as if stung by a dozen bees, and both were split and bleeding. At first her cute little nose seemed was strangely untouched, but a second look told her it was red, swollen, and 'bent' as well, that it just wasn't as noticeable, due to the severity of the rest of her injured features.

The right side of her face was covered in blood, the skin no longer a smooth creamy white, but scraped and raw. A deep ragged laceration ran from the massive knot on her right temple, down pass her eye and then across her face and towards her mouth, left no doubt by the sake bottle as it shattered on impact. A second wound, caused by some jagged piece of metal, cut across her cheek, intersecting the first, making an crisscross on her face. 

Her left side was basically un-marred, but that just further accentuated the ghoulish look of her right side of her face. Her hair, normally a long luxurious deep ruby red when unbound, was now a dirty rusty brown and caked with earth, mud, and other "stuff," that hung limply around her face and neck like a mass of tangled buckwheat noodles. She gingerly felt a strangely bare spot on the right side of her head and tears weld up in her eyes as her hand felt just stubble. Th-e-e-ey... "sniff..." th-the...y..., ..._IT _cut my... hair?

I look like a gargoyle, Ranko thought as the threaten tears started to flow, stinging her injuries as they ran down her face. Although _Ranma _would never admit it, "he" had been always secretly proud of his looks, both as a male and a female. He figured that if he was cursed to have a part-time female body, it was only due justice that it came with the prettiest face and best bod in all of Tokyo. This idea and self image of _herself_, so very feminine in nature, had managed to permeated through to _Ranko_, although she still could not recall her true persona, she could still remember and mourn the lost of her beauty. 

* * * * * * * * *

"Bweeeeeeppp weeeepp weepp..." echoed up and down the street as a small black piglet ran helter-skelter all over the area. No sooner would it seem to disappear down one street, heading east, than it would appear dashing back along another, from the _west. _This was all in an impossibly short period of time, almost as if it somehow _warped _there.

It seemed to be searching for someone or _somewhere, _at least, darting to and fro, obviously scared and panicked about something. In it's blind hurry, it careened into a local eating establishment, right in the middle of the evening dinner rush. Cries of; "What the he..!", "look out!", "Damn it, what was that!", and "Its a RAT!", followed by "Pig! Pig!", and "Here piggy-piggy. want some _pork_?" rang out, accented by the sounds of sliding chairs and scuffling feet as a sizable portion of the patrons abandoned their meal and the restaurant.

Inside Ryuoga's little pig mind, his thoughts were as frantic as his legs. I got to find Akane! I got to get help!, Ranma... He's... _She's _suicidal! I _must_ help him, ur... _her! _ The Dojo, where's _the Dojo_? ran over and over through his mind. He abruptly stopped short as he collided with a steel "wall" that suddenly "appeared" before him, as if by magic.

"Beeweehep" Ouch, that hurt! Ryouga said, as he fell back on his haunches and shook his little black head. Sniffff, sniff-sniff? he drew in the odors of the place. He spun around, eyes going even wider in fear, as he _knew _where he must be. Sure enough, he found himself in a restaurant, and one that served... _pork_...! Being a walking diner entrée in an area of the world with _no_ compulsion against eating bacon, ham, hocks, pork loin... Yeechh.. had made Ryouga a _little _sensitive about the subject, and as his stomach _heaved...,_ he heard a familiar soprano voice. _"_I guess there's going to be a _pork_ okonomiyaki special on the menu tomorrow, Ryouga sugar!" as he made his move for the front door. 

"BWE BWE BWE BW-OT HOT HOT HOT...!" Ryouga yelled as boiling hot water cascaded over him as he darted out the 'front' door and found himself in Ukyo's storeroom instead. The sight of a large spatula flying through the air, almost decapitating a wayward piglet, then the same said piglet _transforming_ into a young man, a NAKED young man at that, when the irate cook drench it with a pot of boiling water. The same said young man had ran (still nude!) across the restaurant and was now holed up in the storeroom. Needless to say, this started another stampede towards the real front door, as the pretty young waitress in the silk kimono, "manning" the cash register, assured the customers it won't happen again, although many claimed they would never return.

Ukyo had single-mindedly retrieved the spatula and was using the flat of it to bang quite loudly on the storeroom door. Her tirade against pigs, boys, martial artists (excluding the masters of the "Short Order Cook / okonomiyaki variation" school), and mentally deficient, directionally challenged _morons,_ proved she must of spent some of her years "training" running a food stand for longshoremen. Realizing that Ryouga was not very likely to open the door with her banging on it or informing him of his probable ancestries, she backed off to stare, angrily and quietly, at the door.

Konatsu quietly watched from his position guarding the front door. Under his kimono, he was armed with all the various weaponry, both subtle and deadly, expected of a modern ninja. He knew his Ukyo would not wish for aide in her current "discussion" with Ryouga, but if needs be, he could be there, backing her up, in micro-seconds. As he could see, Ukyou did not have long to wait before the door sprang open and a fully clothed Ryouga leapt out.

I _know_ every inch of that storeroom! Just where does he stash his clothes? Konatsu pondered one of the great unanswered questions in the universe. After a couple of preliminary rounds, which consisted of mainly Ryouga dodging various kitchen utensils, while trying to tell Ukyo something about Ranma, rape, drugs, and Akane. Meanwhile, after Ukyo further informed him of some of his more _unusual _sexual practices, and just how much he owed her for driving away her diner crowd, and the lost customers, things seem to calm down slightly.

The mood however, as far as Konatsu could tell, had turned more ominous, as both antagonist were now quietly discussing something, and what ever that "something" was, it was turning the merely angry Ukyo _furious_! Ryouga finally finished with one last word and although Konatsu could not _hear_ it, he could see Ryouga mouth the name "Shampoo." With that, Ryouga again headed for the door, this time helped along by a none too gentle shove by Ukyo, before she disappeared into the back room. 

As Ryouga stumbled outside, he brandished his umbrella before him, and in a strange parody of his normal battle cry, Konatsu heard him yell "RANMA!, _I WILL HELP YOU!",_ before heading off in the general direction of Osaka. A moment later, Ukyo emerged, clad in her blue battle outfit, bandoleers of mini-spatula's across her chest, bags of flour laced with various noxious substances on her belt, her "Big Bertha" model main battle spatula across her back, and a white bow in her hair for that _feminine _touch. Oh shit! Konatsu thought, she means _business_!

"Come, Konatsu!" Ukyo commanded. "We _must_ find Ranma-honey, he's in trouble!" She stated, then continued grim faced, "Then we hunt _big _game! The soon to be extinct purple pointed Himalayan!" as two more joined the search for Ranma. 

* * * * * * * * * 

The object of their search was at this moment still staring at the ghoulish reflection of her battered face and body in the black waters of the canal. Ranko, whether by instinct or fate, had made her way back to Nerima and the very same small bridge that loamed so importantly in her fragmented memories.

I feel... _dirty_, ...soiled... filthy, Ranko's psyche cried out in mental anguish, and she vainly tried to wash the worst of the filth her face, hands, and hair. A noise that was part sob, part hiss, and part cry of pain emerged from Ranko's mouth as the wet canal water stung and irritated her injuries, like alcohol on a paper cut. After several moments of reeling and thrashing in agony, she found herself staring back down at the water as her reflection reformed.

"I'll never be pretty again, ...I'll never be clean again..." she whispered aloud to herself, her voice hoarse, rough, and rasping as it forced its way though her bruised throat, swollen tongue and cracked lips, as she fought to hold back the tears that threaten to overwhelm her at the harsh sound of her own voice. 

Ranko rested her weary body as she just laid still at the canal edge, trying to make sense of the emotional and psychic turmoil clouding her mind. The effects of the drugs were lessening and slowly more and more of the confused pieces of memories began to fall back in place. Ranko suddenly realized why this bridge seem so familiar, it was _the _bridge, were she first realized how cute...? How cute... A-A... Akaneee was? 

As she recalled the name of her beloved fiancee, other, unbidden memories also emerged, and as each piece fell in place, a dozen more burst forth. But rather beneficial or calming effect, they threaten her very sanity, as she felt anew each pain, grief, and remorse they brought with them, and her already damaged psyche could not take much more.

As her tears began to flow once more, the sudden thought Real men don't cry jump unbidden from the depths of her consciousness and her mind rebelled at its implication. Her brain went numb and tried to shut down in a last ditch attempt to deny it's true self, still unwilling to identify itself as even part male anymore, after the days events. But the sheer stubbornness of Ranma's true persona won partway through and "Ranko" remembered that she was really Ranma-chan, but still thought herself to be totally female.

As Ranma-chan became more aware of her true name and self, (but not her 'true' sex) all the remnants of her emotional control abandon her. The negative waves of emotions, of despair, depression, and remorse, were almost unknown to the normally optimistic, over confident, super-ego of Ranma, and she found herself totally unable to contain them. 

She next did something Ranma-chan thought she never would do. She cried like a new born babe, harder and deeper than she ever cried before. She cried at her pain, her injures, and at the vague memories of her attack. She cried the tears that she had saved up from years of loneliness, of lost friends and lost childhood, and a home and mother she could not even remember, save in her dreams.

She balled her eyes out, shedding the tears that the "manly" Ranma-chan had always trapped deep within, least she act "un-manly" and earn the wrath of Genma. Ranma-chan could not recall for the life of her, why it was so important for a girl to be "manly," but it was. She was as near a full emotional collapse as it was humanly possible and her very sanity itself was starting to slip, as her sub-conscious still tried to suppress the reality of the days events along with her true sex. 

She trembled, her body shaking uncontrollably from the intensity of the sobs and emotional release, and this was in turn causing more pain to wrack her abused body. The pain, rather than being a bad thing, acted as a cathartic, as it cut though her emotional distress, giving her an anchor to help her regain a resemblance of mental stability and control, however slight. It gave her a lifeline back from the edge of insanity and further helped to further dispel the mental fog that still plagued her memories. 

I... ra-raped Akane? She seemed to recall her memories of the morning, of foundling and "humping" against Akane. But how? I love... love Akane? How could I do... _that_? She asked in confusion But I'ma... I'ma _GIRL_! her mind was still telling her, further confusing her. I love her, I just wanted to show her... to make love to her... Ranma-chan forced herself to relive her attack of Akane. She h-ha-hates me..., I'm....I'm a rapist. She wished I was never born... she concluded, for the second time that day. 

Ranma-chan sudden grabbed up her kimono, and was relieved to find the tanto was still hidden away with in it. I'ma rapist, a failure, I can't _trust _myself And she knew that their was only one recourse, the same one she had been preparing for all day. Ranma-chan slowly and quite painfully, manage to don the kimono, suddenly self-conscious of her nudity. 

I must look... _proper, _not like a..., like a... _fallen_ woman. She painfully assumed a kneeling position facing the water. She tried a minor calming exercise, to help ready herself for the thrust and was mildly surprised to feel her chi responding once again. 

She knelt there silently, quietly, as she prepared herself for the task at hand. She mentally said her goodbyes and asked forgiveness to those she had let down and failed, hoping that if there was a afterlife, she would be able to make amends for her life and actions while in this one. One, two, five, then ten minutes passed, as she just knelt and stared at the water. Finally she was ready and it was time, and she slowly pulled out the knife.

* * * * * * * * 

Where Am I thought the rorouni Kami to himself, as he slowly opened up to the temporal and spiritual energies of the area

This is _Nerima_? The guardian spirit realized, village of his birth, centuries before, now just a small part of a great city, a Tokyo so different from any place he knew in life. He didn't know what had brought him here, just an overwhelming compulsion that he had to answer. As he floated over the town, the force that drew him seem to come from below, near the bridge over the small river or canal. There huddled in the shadows was a small red hair boy, --no **_GIRL_**?

This is strange, almost unheard of thought the Kami. He was a Guardian, a Kami promoted from the ranks of samuri, after dying a needless death defending his master's honor. Now 'he' was a clan protector and normally should not answer a call from a mere "female", but only a clan head or great warrior. Yet it _was_ this 'female' that drew him. As he floated above her, he was shocked by _her_? Chi aura. Not only was it the strongest he had ever seen, it was the very duality of it that made the chi so strong. It was both male and female at once, although the stronger aspect of her chi seemed definitely **_male_**.

He watched the figure as she steeled herself and slowly drew a tanto from it's scabbard. The razor sharp knife silently slid out with only the whisper of a metallic 'ping'. As a samuri in life and now a Guardian Kami in death, he had witnessed (and seconded) many acts of honor and atonement, buthe _knew_ that this act of seppuku was totally needless. He was being given a chance to redeem his own needless death by preventing another.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ranma gripped the knife with both hands, forcing her bruised fingers closed around tanto, blade reverse and inverted, and placed the point at the base of her torso, mere inches above her groin. The razor sharp edge instantly pierce the thin fabric and a new bright red strain appeared, spreading out from where the tanto's point rested against her abdomen. She tried to draw in as deep a breath her ribs would allow, as she ready herself for the convulsive thrust. I _must _do this right, I can't fail again

__

"Hold your blade" A strange voice seem to command from above her. _"Child, what could be so terrible that you want to end your life like this?" _ The voice inquired. 

Ranma whole body jerked in shock and surprise at voice almost triggering her keyed up muscles to thrust, but the power of command inherit in it instantly caused her to loosen her grip on the tanto and the blade point cut a deep new gash as it slipped away from her torso. She lifted her head and there, floating over the water was an phantom, in the form of a man, dressed in robes from ages long past, outlined in yellow-green foxfire. She reacted the way any half crazed, suicidal, male terrified, violent female rape victim, would, if suddenly confronted by a very masculine specter floating just above them. 

Ranma knew, from deep down in her terror filled subconscious, that one of oni's from the cave had tracked her down. The quick thought _a kobe-shimi* _wasall that registered in her crazed filled mind, as she gave voice to the loudest, most highest pitched shriek of pure feminine terror ever heard in Nerima or any of its nearby neighbors.

It lasted a full 20 seconds and then some, as it echoed and reverberated across the ward, and all who heard it felt their blood run cold and their hearts skip a beat and more than one normally brave soul retreated to the sanctuary of their beds and the protection of their covers. All those close enough to the small foot bridge to receive its full impact would forever swear that they had overheard the victim of murder most foul or the cry of uttermost despair, surpassing even that of Westley's.*

The Kami was instantly blasted by the sheer strength and force of the girl's scream, both physical and psychic, as the piercing shriek was laced with the power of her fear crazed chi, and drove the spirit back. When he managed to look back down at the girl again, he was just in time to see her eyes roll back, until only the whites showed, and her body pitch forward as she landed face first in the canal, out cold, her legs and right side on the bank and her head and left side in the water. Well, at least I stopped her suicide The Kami noted. Now if she doesn't drown first... as he observed several of the local inhabitants nearby, as they franticly searched for the source of the wretched cry.

End chapter eight. 

Author's notes: 

1) Bakenekos; A demon in the form of a monstrous cat. Has been know to possess humans. Also believed to be able to take human form (usually a woman) to deceive it's victims, then eat them. 

2) Kobe-shimi; A male demon, a VERY male demon, need I say more? 

3) Westley; Don't tell me there is actually someone reading this that DID NOT see the "Princess Bride"?


	9. Evening Encounters and Escalations.

Poisoned Honor

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story for entertainment purposes only and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to. 

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character.

* See Authors notes at end of chapter for definition

Chapter Nine: Evening Encounters and Escalations

__

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee..." the fearful cry rang out through the area, radiating outward. Its pitch was almost inhumanly high and the sharp eared canines of Tokyo, from the south harbor to the northernmost ward, pricked up their ears and howled in response. 

It echoed through to a hammock in the tropical jungle under Furinkan high school, where a middle-aged man in Hawaiian shirt mumbled "Sum lit'l Kewaunii in big trouble, big Kahunna think." The cry reverberated down among the apartment buildings in Azabu-Juuban were a ditzy princess wanna-be panicked about a new Youma attack. It resonated to Tomobiki, were it prompted a flying green haired, horned Oni to search for her "Darling," while said _'Darling'_ was hightailing out of town before 'they' could blame him for causing that mournful wail. Needless to say, _everyone _heard it. 

Or almost everyone. In the upper floor of a house in Nerima lay two young girls, one curvaceous and lavender-haired, asleep in the guestroom; the other, more trim and athletically built with short blue-black hair, asleep in a narcotic-induced slumber in her oneechan's bed. Although they did not _hear_ the scream, it did enter into their dreams, and helped to forced the two back towards consciousness. 

In a room down the hall a third girl, with a wasp-thin waist and a dark brown pageboy hairstyle, looked up from her tear-stained pillow, eyes red with sorrow, as she immediately, instinctively, _knew _the source of that cry. _RAMNA! _her heart cried out, before being seized in a cold icy grip of fear, reminiscent of her well-know moniker. She shivered in her bed and drew her blankets tightly around herself, no longer wanting to be cold in _any_ way. 

In the same house, as she dutifully washed the dishes, a tall, slender, young woman with long brunette hair and lovely brown eyes, flinched at the sound of the wail. The teacup in hand slipped through her fingers and shattered into a thousand pieces on the kitchen floor. Oh my... She thought, I _never _dropped two cups before in one day ... as she spun around to stare a the wall phone, willing it to ring, but dreading the news it might divulge. 

Several small search teams, under the direction and employment of their own 'mistress,' the Ice Queen, had been dutifully searching the environs of Nerima ward. They knew that others were also searching for their elusive quarry but the _money _and the _honor _of the win would go only to the ones who found and reported him or her first. Spurred by their loyalty (and friendship) to their 'Queen,' the desire for pocket money, and for the fun of it. They had already covered much of the area and were sweeping towards the local parkland along the canal and its graceful bridge, when they heard the mournful cry for themselves. While none were cowards, none were martial artist or healers either, just high school students caught up in "The Game," as they referred to their 'assignments'. They all decided, _after _their hearts started to beat again, that discretion was the better part of valor and that there were _safer_ ways of making money (and having fun), and they all high-tailed it back to refuge of their own homes. 

Up on the rooftops, an aged woman, gray-haired and stoop-shouldered, defied both her age and gravity as she seem to fly from housetop to housetop, her eyes scanning the ground for any signs of her quarry. She had quickly outdistanced her student, the young healer, and had reached the eastern boundary of the ward when the cry echoed up from behind her. That's Ranma! she realized, knowing her worst fears of the poor girl's plight must have come true, as she literally reversed direction in mid leap and bounded off towards the center of Nerima and the source of the scream.

The student, white doctor's coat billowing behind him and his medical bag in hand, struggled to keep up his part of the search, checking all the locations the despondent girl may hide. His thoughts wandered between the task at hand and his beloved and their new special "bond." Then the same cry reached him and its eerie wail, so full of obvious pain and despair compelled the healer in him to answer. Could that be...? he asked himself, suspecting the worst, and he turn back towards the heart of Nermia.

Another young girl, with long brown hair, dress in a stylized dark blue chef's uniform accented with little metal spatulas, was slowly and methodically checking all the normal spots her 'honey' was known to hide. A second _apparent_ girl shadowed the first, and although _she_ was dressed in a brightly colored kimono, _she_ blended almost invisibly into _her_ surroundings. Both heard the scream, rising from the canal up ahead and they dropped in unison into their fighting stances, instantly on guard against whatever monster stalked in the night. 

The cook, welding her four-foot-long spatula, and the transvestite ninja, armed with twin hand fans concealing his shuriken and throwing knives, were both ready to battle for their lives. They knew whoever made that scream was in mortal terror and despair and although it just _couldn't be _her 'honey,' the girl felt honor bound to respond, and the ninja would follow his mistress _anywhere. _

The young bandana-clad wanderer was lost, which was his normal state. But at times like this, he did not _know_ which of his curses was the worst, being lost or being... _porcine... Ranma! _ Where are you? he thought. You _may_ have hurt Akane, I don't know, but I do know _you _need help! And a few seconds later he added ...and a friend.... The wail or cry that reached his ears was faint and distant, but still it chilled his blood. Depression and despair were somewhat of a specialty with him, and he could recognize a cry of mortal anguish better than almost anyone. Their was only one person he knew that could be making that cry. 

"RANMA, I_ WILL_ FIND YOU!" he yelled out and tried a move of desperation. All he knew was that he would go _somewhere,_ and with luck it would be to Ranma, if not, the far ends of the Earth, _literally_. He closed his eyes and swung his bamboo umbrella in an arc around him. It suddenly pulled him and off he ran in that direction, eyes still closed. He felt the familiar moment of disorientation and dizziness that happen every time right before he got lost. He found himself crashing through some bushes as he slowed to a stop and opened his eyes. 

A auburn-haired woman in a blue and gold kimono and a cloth-wrapped bundle sheathed in her sash was walking briskly on her errand of mercy, towards the only place she knew the stricken girl may go. The home of the girl's cousins was only a few blocks past the bridge up ahead. The sudden high-pitched scream resonated up from somewhere near it and the sheer intensity caused her to wince and try to cover her ears to block out the pain, while her next impulse was to _RUN! _in sheer panicfrom the terror that evoked such a cry. She saw (or thought she saw) a glowing specter hurtling up into the night sky. In a flash, the cloth wrappings were flung aside and the lady kendo master held the naked blade of her katana before her in a warding position, evoking its powers, as her eyes scanned the sky for the wraith. 

Damn! Damn! Damn! How much of a baka can I be? the Kami cursed himself. Sure, I stopped her suicide, as directed, only to shock her into drowning! Kami-sami won't be happy with this! he thought. If I materialize, I could... BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Just my astral form did this, what would the physical manifestation of my body do to her? Here I am, a _guardian_, granted powers by Kami-sami himself, and I'm too thick headed to spot a trauma victim! The Kami extended his "senses" and could "see" into the girl's soul and knew of her rape and new fear of men.

After being unexpectedly flung away from the girl, the Kami watched from on high, well from about 50 meters "on high," that is. From his vantage point he saw that the woman in the blue and gold had drawn her sword, a katana and it radiated an aura of its own, as she wielded it in a warding motion and he could sense the psychic shell extend around her, as she scanned the night sky.

SHE _saw _ME! The Kami gasped in amazement, as he "willed" himself to be unseen by all. Normally _only_ the family head or warleader could see him unbidden, but that woman, _no! _that _sword, _had pierced his aura of invisibility. The Kami was rocked by shock again, as several things fell in place at once. _THE SWORD, _her hair color,the stance and technique of the woman's style, and lastly the warding 'spell' she evoked. 

It was from his own family secret school, though as a male he had never mastered the style, and the sword _must _one of their secret family treasures, three blades of immense power, used in the old days to fight evil spirits and monsters. All he thought lost, if they ever really existed, when he was but a boy of 11 or 12, when his family's stronghold fell. He had long thought none of his family survived that time, save one or two, like him, "adopted" by others. 

The Kami turned his eyes away from the woman and back to the girl still laying in the canal. Though dirty, bruised, and wet, he could see that she was related to the swordswoman, the resemblance was striking, especially the hair. She will be the first to arrive the Kami noted of the swordswoman, Then those two as he saw two more young ladies, one also in a kimono and moving like a ninja, the other brandishing the strangest looking battle axe he had ever seen. 

It was good, he knew, that a woman be first to find, comfort, and aid the girl. There was no telling what may happen if another man approached her right now. He could "sense" they meant the girl no harm and were in fact searching for her. Since girl's "rescue" was imminent, he withdrew from the locale. The Kami didn't want to risk being seen by the girl again until she was in better shape, both mentally and physically. He had much to think about, and some "research" to do before their next encounter. Fate (and Kami-sama) does move in mysterious ways, and he was rarely mistaken when it came to spotting its interventions; he didn't think for a second this was a random or one-time meeting, but the start of a new long-term assignment.

The Kami WAS mistaken in one way: it was NOT a woman that was first to arrive. Only moments after Ranma-chan landed face-first in the canal, there was a sudden commotion in a nearby shrubbery. At the same instant the Kami left, the bandana clad wanderer staggered out of bushes, holding his umbrella out before him like a dowsing rod, and eyes still shut.

As he came to a stop, Ryouga slowly opened his eyes. He was in a clearing along a small river next to a arched bridge. Although he didn't immediately recognize his surroundings, he rarely did, the bridge did look vaguely familiar. Maybe it worked, but I still may be in Albuquerque again. Barely visible in the shadows, a limp form was laying face down, half in and half out of the water. Suddenly the area brightened, as the street lamps lit up with the coming of night. With the area now illuminated, Ryouga could more clearly see the limp form.

"_RAN-_(ugg-aukk-uck)..." Ryouga tried to yell as he recognized the bruised and bloody body, but the bile rising in his throat choked it off. In the water in which she partially laid, a darker stain spreading out from her prone form, flowing with the current along the edge of the canal. On the ground, next to her empty hand, was an engraved tanto, its edge coated with blood. 

"_NOOOooo...!_" Ryouga screamed when he saw the knife and realized the stain in the water was blood. He yanked Ranma-chan from the water and cradled her in his arms, missing by mere milliliters enough canal water to trigger his own curse. _OhPleaseKami-Sami!_, Let her be alive! Ryouga wished with all his heart. He looked down upon her midsection and saw it was bright red with fresh blood. Ranma really did it, committed _seppuku_... suicide... he thought.

Cradled in his arms, Ryouga couldn't tell if Ranma-chan was alive or dead. He gently laid her out on the ground, and started to fumble with the wet sash and kimono, making little head way. Ryouga, red-face, nose bloody, and hands shaking, worked his hand under Ranma's kimono. His hands roamed over Ranma's midsection, searching the gut wound he believed he would find there. He failed to find the wound but his hands were covered with warm blood from _somewhere. _Her Vitals! What are her Vitals? Though untrained in medicine, Ryouga had picked quite a bit of first aid in his travels and to his utter relief as he laid his head over her heart and put his hand over her mouth, he was relieved to hear a faint heart beat and feel the shallow breaths she was taking."

Nodoka's eyes scanned the sky but failed to find the spirit, wraith or phantom she thought she had seen a moment ago. Her attention then turn to the poor soul who must of uttered that cry. Could that... um, _scream... _have been... _Ranko_? Nodoka wondered. "RAN...! _NOOOoooo_....!" She heard a masculine voice cry out from the bridge ahead, as if in answer to her thoughts. The icy grip of fear and terror that almost panicked her moments before returned, as she ran for the bridge in defense of the girl. 

As Nodoka reached the bridge, shadows obscured the clearing below. The streetlights flickered on and Nodoka heart jump, she quickly spied the lifeless body of Ranko OH MY, she did it was her first thought. Another, a young man and a martial artist by his build and movements, if she was not mistaken, pulled her from the water. To her disgust, she saw him fumble with Ranko's kimono before reaching under it to grope her body while nuzzling his head her chest and clamping his hand over her mouth. To stifle her screams, no doubt she thought. This man (she used the term loosely; this pervert didn't deserve to be called a man) was not a rescuer, but a hentai, intent on taking advantage of the stricken girl. 

Ryouga gaped at Ranma's face, getting his first clear look at it. The left was bad, eye blacked and face swollen an bruised, but the _right_... Ryouga had to divert his gaze from the bloody wreck of Ranma's right side, else he might puke on her. His eyes fell again on the tanto and he swiftly seized it, half a mind to fling it as far away as possible. Instead he sliced though the wet knotted sash, completely severing as quick and effortlessly as Alexander and the Gordian Knot. 

Two minutes before, the idea of loosening Ranma's robe was barely tolerable, One minute before, he had still gotten the shakes, blushed red, and a nosebleed from just trying to find Ranma's stomach wound. But in those minutes, Ryouga had gained years of maturity. He had been forced to mature by his friend's plight. He had to save her life, and doing that meant being mature. Of course the fact that Ranma-chan had just been attacked and beaten and didn't look very 'feminine' at the time helped as well. He tossed the knife aside and gripped the kimono in both hands, ripping it open, baring her body from head to foot. 

Ryouga had mentally prepared himself for the worst, the view of Ranma's belly sliced open and her innards hanging out, but he was only slightly relieved at what he saw. Although there was a deep fresh gash on her stomach, it had not penetrated to the abdominal wall. But it was the rest of Ranma-chan's body he was not ready for. The bruised ribs, the swollen right shoulder all the cuts and abrasions, it seemed to defy some physical law, that Ranma could have been beaten like this. His eyes grew wide in total shock as they quickly darted down to Ranma-chan's groin, and although he was no expert in rape the evidence there was staggering, literally. Where the idea of Ranma being _beaten_ _bloody_ was barely comprehensible, that of her being _raped_ seem to violate some universal absolute. 

Ryouga fell back, away from Ranma-chan's body, suddenly ashamed for his own actions. He had always thought the worst of her and blamed her for all his own troubles. He failed his friend, getting lost and not finding her, arriving too late, and lastly, not protecting her when she need it. He had generally been a jerk to her and felt dishonored by his actions. Shame overcame him and he bowed his head in dishonor, adverting his gaze away from her nude body. That action also saved his life.

Nodoka stood shocked still on the bridge, unable even to cry out for help as she watched the hentai seize up HER family's tanto and use it to sliced through Ranko's clothes. What was worse, he just tossed it aside like a piece of garbage when finished. He then stripped her nude in one swift tug and then seemed to look over the body like a hungry man at a buffet, trying to decide where to start. She couldn't take it any more.

A cold rage came over her and she whipped her katana forward Moku-Ryuu Tsuku! Nodoka silently commanded Silent Dragon Attack! She felt the chi manifest itself around her, making her as quiet as a mouse and almost as hard to spot. As far as she knew, she was the last practitioner of the "Servant of Silent Dragon God", and with no daughter to pass the skills onto, they would die with her. She slowly crept up on the pervert as he was "busy" with poor Ranko.

Nodoka finished her silent approach behind the hentai, his back to her and his neck exposed. She _knew_ the keen edge and power of her katana would remove his head cleanly, with little pain, but he would be DEAD! Swift as the winter wind the blade sped towards the man's neck, but at the last moment the unthinkable happened and the hentai's head and neck moved aside. With only the slightest whisper of sound the sword grazed the side of the man's head, cutting his hair, but nothing more. 

"Swish!" Ryouga eyes opened wide as he heard the sound. A sword came out of nowhere and as it passed, it just grazed the hair on the back of Ryouga's head. The ever so slight tug on his hair and the shower of black clippings spoke of the razor-sharp keenness of that blade. He caught a quick glimpse of a woman in a blue and gold kimono, katana in hand, as he tucked and rolled away from her. Unfortunately he rolled right over top of Ranma-chan, squishing her none too gently under his weight. 

Nodoka saw the hentai roll over and lay himself on top of poor Ranko, seemingly oblivious to her attack. That Ecchi! He's going to rape her right in front of me! she thought as her anger, already a blazing fire, became a raging inferno. The idea of a quick and painless death for the pervert flew out of her head. She wanted to castrate him and feed him his own balls before gutting him with a dull knife, and wished for once she wasn't too "proper" and "honorable" a lady to do just that. Instead she yelled out her intent to behead the hentai bastard and she thrust forward , trying to impale him on the point of her sword. 

"_Ecchi_! _HENTAI RAPIST! Get off of her, you honorless cur, SO I CAN CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!_" screamed Nodoka in righteous rage.

Ryouga reacted instinctively, dodging the blade as he scooped Ranma-chan up in his arms. Why is this madwoman _attacking_ ME? Ryouga, being his normal pig-headed self, failed to realize that to this woman, HE appeared to be a brutal rapist. Neither did he really listen to what she yelled at him, being too busy dodging the sword and tying to save his life. To Ryouga, with his own skewed way of looking at things, it was all Ranma's fault that he was being attacked! If she hadn't been hurt, he would not need to defend her or risk his own life. And of course, it must be Ranma that she was really after! Ranma! What did you do to HER? Ryouga silently yelled at the girl beneath him.

Ryouga quite effortlessly hoisted the slight weight of Ranma-chan in his arms and vaulted straight up into the air. "LEAVE US ALONE, YOU BITCH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE'S HURT!" Ryouga cried out as he flipped over the startled woman to land behind her. "IF SHE DIES, I WILL KILL YOU!"

To Nodoka surprise, the hentai scooped Ranko up in his arms and in a tremendous feat of strength, leapt at least five meters up and over top of her, flipping around to land on his feet behind her. His cry for her to leave them alone seemed so totally out of place that she just couldn't comprehend it in her rage.

Ranma-chan chose that moment to let out a loud moan and started to tremble as she again fought her way to consciousness. She opened her eyes and nausea almost overcame her as the world seemed to be spinning upside down. As she tried to orient herself, she found herself looking at the upside-down image of a red-brown-haired woman in a blue kimono wielding a sword. "Mother," she managed weakly, instinctively, to say, just loud enough for Ryouga to hear. A sudden sharp, jarring pain swept through her body, eliciting another loud moan, as Ryouga completed his flip and landed in a kneeling position. The impact caused Ranma-chan to realize that she was cradled in someone arms, and she managed to twist her head slightly to peer up at her 'guardian.'

To say Ryouga was perplexed would be one of the greatest understatements of all time, like the Titanic reporting "a little ice." During his flip he quite clearly heard Ranma mumble out the word "mother." The auburn hair, the katana, her age, all fell into place. Although they had never met, he was sure that the swordswoman had to be Ranma's mom, Saotome Nodoka. She was the worst and last person Ryouga could think of to meet up with right now.

It never just rains, it pours, Ryouga thought fatalistically, as he was now fully dismayed. As P-chan, he had been present when Genma informed Ranma and the Tendo's of the seppuku pledge he had made all those years ago. Now, as if her rape wasn't bad enough, her mom was obviously here trying to "enforce" that damn pledge. A pledge Ranma has already tried to fulfill Ryouga thought as he gazed down at Ranma, still cradled in his arms. 

He could see that Ranma's eyes were open and that she was staring up at his face. Suddenly a look of sheer terror spread over her face, making the already horrendous features even more gruesome. She knows! Ryouga assumed. She remembers the pledge as well.

Ukyou ran down the path, rushing to the source of that wretched cry. Her heart suddenly chilled as she realized the clearing below the bridge was another of Ranma's "special spots", and she hoped her heart was wrong and the cry had nothing to do with her Ran-chan. Konatsu had, of course, disappeared, but she knew that was just an illusion. He would be, like always, in the shadows or up a tree, watching her back, ready to aid her. 

As she reached the clearing, in the weak diffuse light from the streetlamp, Ukyou watched an encumbered Ryouga performing a spectacular leap while holding in his arms the small body of a child, trying to avoiding the slashing sword of..., of... who? ...Ranma-chan? 

A series of questions plagued Ukyou's thoughts. What in the Kami is going on? Ran-chan with a SWORD? Why is he... she attacking Ryouga? As her eyes were slow to adjusted to the light, Ukyou could barely make out the vague shape of Ranma-chan, readily identified by the red in her hair while she stalked the back of Ryouga as he knelt at the shadow's edge to comfort the injured child cradled in his arms.

Why..., how...? Did Ranma do that...? as she look again at the child in Ryouga's arms. Even in the dim light at the edge of the clearing, Ukyou could see that the child had been beaten severely. Is... is he... um, _she_ dead? ran through Ukyou's mind as she saw just how extensive the injuries were. There MUST be a reason..., an explanation... Even if drugged by Shampoo, Ukyou found it impossible to believe Ranma could hurt an innocent child.

Is that really Ran-chan? she wondered, as the figure stepped nearer. She looks just like Ranma-chan, but.... Ukyou noticed the differences as her vision improved ...just a little taller, a few years older, like a older sister or ...MOTHER! Ukyou had never really 'met' Ranma's mother before, but felt as if she actually knew her, from all the descriptions, discussions and soul-searching Ranma spent at her okonomiyaki counter on that subject. This... This MUST be Nodoka! and for some reason this filled her heart with dread. 

To her horror, she realized who the "child" in Ryouga's arms must be. Oh-my-Kami NO!, it couldn't be... she can't... Ukyou tried to deny what her eyes, mind and heart suddenly told her. The battered body, the bruises, the blood, and what Ryouga had told her earlier coalesced and she _KNEW _that Ranma, ...no, _Ranma-chan_!, must have been raped. 

Ranma's MOM! Damn! The PACT! Ukyou blanched as she, like Ryouga, also guessed wrong about Nodoka's presence, and her rage now focused on the woman. She's here to enforce that damn pledge! Ukyou fumed. Ignoring all the good Ran-chan has done, all the people he has helped, and condemning him for something beyond his control she thought, meaning both her rape and his trans-gender ability. Ukyou seethed with growing anger. As if HE chose either in the first place! 

Ukyou saw Nodoka raise her sword to strike at Ranma, still nestled in Ryouga's arms. If... If I _hurt_ her, Ukyou thought, referring to Nodoka, Ranma would never forgive me! But if I don't _stop_ her...! Ukyou knew of the deep, secret love Ranma still held for his mother, even after 12 years of separation and learning of that damn pledge. She also instinctively knew that Ranma's sense of "honor" would cause him, (or her!) to fulfill that pledge if his mother demanded it. Ukyou came to a quick decision, one she knew that could have changed her life and dreams forever. She was determined to stop the woman and the threat to her Ran-chan for all times, by any means, even if she lost Ranma by doing it.

Nodoka spun around, expecting to see the rapist in full flight, carrying off his 'prize' with him. Instead he was kneeling with his back to her, cradling Ranko's body. For the first time Nodoka saw the girl's face, her eyes open and staring right at her with a look of longing in them, as a low moan escaped her battered lips. Nodoka reeled in horror, as blood drained from her face and she became momentarily lightheaded. What inhuman beast could do that to an innocent young girl? she wondered as she drew her katana back for a full swing and closed on the suddenly motionless man.

That it, just stay there and don't move, Nodoka silently pleaded to the rapist. Just another meter.... She saw Ranko turn to look up at her attacker and a look of true terror washed over her face. She knows! She sees her own fate if I don't stop this! Nodoka realized and heard the poor girl emit a load groan. As she swung her sword, Nodoka saw that the man may yet evade her blow and she called out "_Divine Justice Guide My Hand,_" one of her most dangerous attacks.

Without warning, a blue-clad figure leapt from the black shadows to land near the hentai, wearing what looked to be a cook's outfit, accessorized with what? Crisscrossed bandoleers of tiny metal shovels? The figure wielded a giant version of the very same 'weapon,' held in a two handed grip, while rushing in from the other side. She could see the strange weapon's sharp and beveled edge, and it dawned on Nodoka that it was, of all things, a _spatula. _Good! she thought, Between us we'll make chopped meat out of this perv! 

Ukyou heard Nodoka's words and saw the blue chi light up her blade. SHIT! She's using a chi attack! Ukyou thought in mounting terror. She had _plenty_ of experience witnessing chi attacks, especially from the two figures on the ground in front of her, and _knew_ that they usually involved massive pain and damage and always scared her when used. She rushed towards the forms of Ryouga and Ranma in a desperate attempt to somehow stop the blow. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY RAN-CHAN, SUGAR!" she yelled to Nodoka

With a cold feeling like death itself approaching, Ryouga abruptly realized that with the repeated surprises of the last few seconds had distracted him and that he was now kneeling frozen, his arms encumbered and his back wide open to a most formidable kendo master. He could sense the blade already descending towards his un-protected neck. Too late! he mentally screamed as he willed his body to move. he knew that his only chance of escape would be to either abandon Ranma to the "mercy" of her mother, or to try and take the blow, trusting his conditioning, and protect Ranma a little longer.

That was a choice he never had to make. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryouga caught sight of another fighter, emerging the shadows and vaulting over his own head, followed by a clash of metal on metal. OH THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA! WE'RE SAVED! Ryouga rejoiced, as he caught a whiff of cooking oil, noodles, and soy sauce and heard the yell announcing Ukyou's arrival on the field of battle. A moment later, Ranma's moans of pain transformed themselves into a hiss of rage. Ryouga felt the limp body of Ranma-chan go whipcord taught and a sinister cry emerged from her throat.

The new arrival, as Nodoka could now see, was actually a girl of 17 or 18, although her clothing and demeanor was quite masculine. Except for the bow. But rather than joining her in a game of "Whack the Pervert," the girl performed an impossible move of her own, vaulting over the hentai and Ranko, and to attempt blocking her own blow, via the giant kitchen utensil. Well, almost impossible, She did do it, after all It is almost as if.... the startled Nodoka let the thought trail off. Nodoka was equally shocked to feel the chi seem to drain away from her sword as the girl's own weapon appeared to taken on a bluish glow.

Nodoka also heard the newcomer's yell as she backhanded the blade, not just blocking it but swatting it away like some bothersome insect with a force that all but numbed her arm. It also left her wide open for the flying body check delivered by girl's shoulder. The SPELL! It failed... a shaken Nodoka thought as the impact of the girl's body drove her back and away from the young man and Ranko.

No! Not failed! It was rebounding back on HER!Nodoka realized. The sword 'spell', or more correctly 'prayer' she cast, had to asked the Silent Dragon Kami to help guide her blow. If it was used in a just cause, one that the Kami supported, it would be all but unstoppable, but it would fail utterly if used for selfish or unjust reasons and could even reverse, aiding the caster's foes. 

This... This _can_'_t_ happen! Nodoka was unable to believe it or the implications of the failure. But that must means that the pervert..., the boy..., that _he_ is not a rapist... Nodoka had to finally accept the truth, as she took a defensive stance and faced the irate girl. I am luckily she didn't KILL me Nodoka realized a moment later, surprised at just how wide open the girl's counterblow had left her. If she, (or the Kami) had wanted my life, she could have taken it.

Ukyou felt a strange force or energy envelop her. It started as a tingling in her arms and swept over her entire body as a divine force seemed to energize and direct her. The energy seemed to calm her and helped to clarify her thoughts as well. Something really astounding was happening to her , something she would never fully understand or fully believe, even years later. Ukyou never could decide if she had actually lost her free will, or if she had been merely aided in moves she chose and directed. 

Ukyou WAS too afraid of the chi attack to place herself in real danger (from it), but she then found herself jumping over Ryouga and Ranma, into the path of the blade. She WAS going to just place her weapon between Ryouga's back and Nodoka, to hopefully deflect the chi aided sword. INSTEAD, Ukyou found the courage to face the chi charged weapon directly, swinging her spatula in a classic 'tennis racket' style backhand that easily and with almost no any guidance from her, parried the sword stroke. More than that, the spatula drove Nodoka's sword wide, leaving the woman exposed for whatever Ukyou wanted to do. 

Ukyou knew what she had to do. She could see three different ways to easily kill Nodoka at that moment, and thus end the threat to Ranma. Then she felt "something" calming her, cooling her anger, clearing away all her doubts, helping her to think and analyze her own deeply suppressed feelings. Ukyou found she did not WANT to kill, not even to protect her Ran-chan. Instead, she twisted sideways and gave Nodoka a full shoulder check, driving her back and away from Ranma-chan, placing herself between mother and "son".

The sense of calm and clear-mindedness this "force" bought to her helped Ukyou reach an epiphany about the relationship between her and Ranma. Ranma would not hesitate to hurt, even _kill _in cold blood, to defend... to defend...! she tried to force herself to think "me," that is "Ukyou" but deep down she knew that the true answer was really "Akane." 

Ukyou felt the last of that 'tingling' force leave her and some of her anger return, but not the killing rage that had threaten to overwhelm her. She retrieved a trio of throwing 'spat's and launched them at Nodoka, aimed to distract and harass her rather than to kill her.

Nodoka saw the girl's hand flicked over the bandoleers and three of the mini spatulas were flying towards her. Now that the influence of her misused chi attack had dissipated, the fact that she could defeat or even kill the girl Nodoka never doubted. But I mustn't hurt her. She doesn't want to kill me, Nodoka thought, just help 'her Ran-chan' recalling the girl's anguished cry. Just the same as I do. She realize that this must be a friend of Ranko, although the cry 'her Ran-chan' sounded a little more, um... _intimate _than friends.

__

"_Silent Dragon Shock Wave_!" Yelled Nodoka, as she slashed her blade downward. A blue wave of chi sprang out from her katana and radiated outward as an expanding undulation of chi energy. It intercepted the spatulas, deflecting the paths of all three enough for Nodoka to easily avoided them. The 'wave' rolled on, not at all fast, but at a slow, almost walking pace. It washed over the panicking spatula girl, slightly lifting and pressing her backwards, much like a large breaker crashing past her. The look of terror on the girl's face changed briefly to revulsion, then to immense relief when the chi wave left her

Nodoka's yell and the chi wave she generated startled Ukyou, and she saw her 'spats bounce away when they hit the expanding blue wall. It's coming this way! It's headed towards ME! Ukyou felt fear replacing her anger. although she just blocked a chi attack, the "divine" force aiding her was gone and this attacked was aimed at _her!_ She had never before realized how strong her phobia of chi attacks was and her fear of the awesome damage they could do, to ME! she though in horror. 

Ukyou tried to hold her ground, to stand fast and protect Ranma, but the fear and panic only grew. In the end, she gave in to her panic and tried to leap aside, out of the path of the approaching wall. Too late! The chi blast crashed into her and she waited for the imagined pain to hit her. But instead of pain, she felt her body buoyed up and forced back as a wave of what? Pressure? Force? Wind? swept over her accompanied by a disgusting sensation like a thousand tiny insects crawling all over her body, but it only lasted a second or two.

The relief Ukyou felt was tangible, it felt like she had been reborn. When the blast had reached her, she had been so sure that it brought her pain and death. Now that it was past, she rejoiced in her life. Ukyou spun her giant spatula around in front of her with a joyous bravado like a baton. Ukyou strutted her abilities, ignoring Nodoka, absorbed by her feelings of elation at her survival. This, unfortunately, lasted only for a fleeting moment. 

Ranma-chan was almost catatonic with fear. Trapped in the arms of a vile, villainous male, Ranma-chan's terror was as tangible as Ukyou's relief. It showed on her face. It shook her body. It chilled her blood. She was trapped, captured, there was no escape, no hope. When Ranma-chan looked up at the face of the one holding her, she did not recognize him as Ryouga. She did not even really "see" him. She just saw a MALE. Another one of her tormentors. An oni, as insidious as a cat.... 

Cat! Ca-ca-CAT! the terrible word echoed in Ranma-chan's mind as she remembered what WAS her most dreaded fear, and recalled the way to escape that fear as well. Normally Neko-ken took several stages of increasing fear as well as several minutes, always giving Ranma a chance to try and escape from it, but her present level of terror was FAR beyond that and her mind was searching for any escape possible. In an instant, the primordial cat, the bakeneko that dwelled deep in Ranma's psyche seized control of her mind and body. 

Ryouga was staring at the transformed girl in his arms. The look of terror and agony on her face had been replaced with one of animalistic fury. Her hand, moving faster than even Ryouga could follow, raked across his face and he felt four chi claws cut deeply into his cheek. The edges of her mouth pulled back, barring her teeth and a _yowl _and _hiss _of pure _feline_ rage escaped as fresh blood began to ooze from her split lips again. "MMEERROOWLL, HIISSSSS!"

Ryouga had seen this transformation before, but never so quick or as complete as it was this time and never focused _DIRECTLY_ on him, either. Part of his mind screamed OH SHIT! I'M DEAD MEAT! while another tried to deny it. It can't be! there are no cats around! The two parts of his mind started to argue with each other ITS NEKO-KEN!, ...but it can't!, She's gone Bakeneko!, ...but where are the cats? 

. 

Nodoka turned just in time to see the lightning swift swipe of Ranko's hand to the boy's face. Nodoka was inwardly pleased to see the feisty girl she remembered showing some more definitive signs of live and start to defend herself against the boy. He deserved THAT blow, Nodoka thought in secret glee. He MAY not be a rapist, BUT I still think he's a hentai pervert. Nodoka fumed. She strove to recognize the strange sounds now emerging from Ranko's throat. Like a giant dog... no, _CAT_! as she noted a definite 'meow' and 'hiss' added to the cry. 

Feeling trapped, Neko-Ran yowled in rage at her "captor." She lashed out with her forepaw, but the pain and stiffness in the limb caused only a glancing blow, though she still relished in the joy of hurting her tormentor as she felt her claws slice though flesh. The tight grip her foe's paws had on her loosened, and she cried out her battle call and sunk her fangs in it's body, trying to rip the jugular from it's throat but scoring high on it's shoulder instead.

Ryouga felt Ranma's teeth bite into his shoulder and by some miracle she just drew blood alone. The two parts of his mind were still ensnared in their Neko-or-not debate when a third part, the one that obviously had the most brains in it, screamed WHO CARES! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER BEFORE SHE HURTS US SOME MORE! as he unceremoniously released Ranma-chan and leapt away.

Ryouga's escape landed him in the deep shadows at the edge of the clearing, out of Ranma's view and he grasped his torso as sharp parallel pains lanced thought his belly, evidence of his near brush with death. CHIKUSHOU! That SMARTS! Ryouga thought as he rubbed the bloody scratches. "OH-KAMI!" he exclaimed as implications of Ranma's actions sunk in. I've seen Ranma go neko before! She might beat up or 'play' with her 'prey' but she has never tried to KILL before!

Thoughts of rage and freedom dominated Neko-Ran. She savored the taste of her enemy's blood as she spat out the 'fur' from her mouth. The hold of the other's claws on her again loosened and Neko-Ran was ready to ensure that it was the last mistake her foe would ever make. She smelled the victory, as her deadly rear legs were free to rake and gut the underbelly of her hated foe.

Neko-Ran felt her body fall free from the grasp of her foe, as it leapt away from her claws. The huntress's legs lashed out in a desperate attempt to slay, but it was too late! Her claws only found the strange fur covering its body, and nothing more. Neko-Ran twisted and rolled to land on her four feet like any proper cat would and arched her back as she spat in fustration. Although she still looked more dead than alive, the feline rage and energy radiated from her body as she was able to tapped her yet untouched reservoirs of chi. 

Ryouga realized that Ranma must have been in a state beyond normal Neko-ken, Neko-ken combined with something else, but what? With all the terror of her rape, the fear voiced in that dreadful scream, the attack that's left her almost dead and drove her to suicide Ryouga theorized. But what triggered it? He... SHE needs cats to go neko! But there are no cats around. She seemed OK until she saw... SHIT! I'M THE TRIGGER! Ryouga suddenly realized. It was ME that drove her neko!

But how? And why me? Ryouga pondered. Could it be because of our "talk" this afternoon? No, although I did evoke a response in her, it sure wasn't FEAR! he thought as he remembered their amorous "encounter" in the flowerbed. Ryouga watched Neko-Ranma-chan peer around, her eyes blinking and slightly unfocused, and saw her trying to 'sniff' his scent in the air. Ranma scrutinized Ukyou, but seemed to dismiss her presence as inconsequential . In a leap of insight, the normally dense Ryouga suddenly realized it was not him as "Ryouga," that had so terrorized Ranma, but him as a MALE, that had!

Ryouga saw that Ranma was now crouched low to the ground. Rage made her chi glow as her attitude towards Ukyou seemed to visibly "flip-flop." She was now stalking Ukyou as she faced the swordswoman. Like a cat with a mouse! No, more like a lion and her prey! Ryouga heard Ranma voice another loud feline snarl as she leapt at the cook. 

Nodoka watched Ranko, fascinated by the girl's feline persona and graceful, fluid, movements. Ranko was now in a stance that even seemed to parody that of a giant cat, and Nodoka could almost imagine the image of a cat superimposed over her. Where is she getting the energy? Nodoka wondered. Nodoka saw Ranko's gaze flit over girl in blue, but then her gaze fell on her. Ranko's eyes seem to light up and Nodoka sensed some sort of bond or recognition pass between them. 

Nodoka saw Ranko ire ignite as she turned her attentions back to the blue-clad girl. With a feline cry of rage, Ranko launch herself at the girl's back and this time Nodoka could see the glowing red 'claws' extend from her hands and feet. Oh-My-Kami, Ranko is using her chi! Nodoka gasped. She wanted to stop Ranko, but she was too far away, and no time to use her own skills. There was only one thing she had time to do. "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Nodoka yelled a warning to her former "foe."

Neko-Ran slunk low to the ground, cringing away from the black insidious shadows that surrounded her. Her prey and her enemy, the Male, was out there, some were, waiting to attacker her, to ...hurt... her again. "Roowwlll" She vented her rage and fear at the darkness, at the shadows that cloaked the evil ones as she felt their eyes upon her waiting, all ways waiting, in the dark... 

With a mighty effort, Neko-Ran fought to overcome her fear. She frantically swung her head back and forth as she searched for her foe, watching the shadows. Her sight was blurred, her head rang, and the smell of her own blood and sweat all but overwhelmed her nose, confusing her. Neko-Ran's eyes then focused on a new figure; but after a moment she dismissed it and continued her search. It wasn't her mate nor a male like her prey. 

Neko-Ran noticed that yet another, one that had been fighting with the female/not-mate. Slowly, something, not so much of a picture as a knowing surfaced in her mind. That one was a pride member, ...her... her mother? Suddenly, she was filled with the feline instinct to protect the pride and home.

"Meerroollww," Neko-ran voiced her rage at her mother's foe. "Hiiiisss," she spat as she crouched low and readied her pounce, prepared to defend her pride leader. No one attacked her hearth, her family! She leaped, chi claws extended from all four paws, Kill, Kill, Kill! her only thoughts.

End Part Nine.


	10. Night Time Nightmares and Realizations

Chapter Ten: Night Time Nightmares and Realizations

[Author's note. Shampoo's thoughts are in her native language, and as such are not broken or in the third person, but are quite coherent. Plus she "thinks" of herself as XIAN PU, not Shampoo, Cologne as Kohl Lon and Mousse as Mu Tse.] 

The sleeper awoke. Just as the last echoes of Ranma's scream faded away, Akane's eyes fluttered open. The memory of a memory seemed to haunt her thoughts, like that dream you can vividly remember at the instant of waking, but a moment later you had all but forgotten. Disorientation hit Akane hard, she felt as if she been pole-axed. She fought to bring order to the incoherent thoughts and sundry emotions that washed over her. Even her room looked strange and different, and whirled around her. She squeezed her eyes shut, to stop the room from spinning, as she tried to concentrated on that elusive thread of memory, and bring order to the bedlam. 

A scream? A cry of anguish... was all she could recall. Or cry for help? Like a hot knife through butter, it sparked a sudden need, a desire that cut through all the chaos in her mind and Akane felt a almost overwhelming compulsion to rush to rescue and comfort the unknown victim. Deep down Akane felt as if she recognized the voice, that it was someone she knew. ...A friend? But who...? Or was it really just a dream after all? Still woozy from the sedative Dr Toufu had given her, her first recollections of the morning events had a dream like quality to them as well, and that is what she first thought them to be. 

Not another "Ranma the bastard" dream... Akane groggily thought. Dreams of that sort had plagued her ever since she first started falling for the irrepressible martial artist. The most common of these nightmares usually centered around Ranma leaving her for another girl. Or sometimes even... a _boy_..., she thought with a shudder as tears began to wet her cheeks. Her Ranma "dreams" were always vivid, bewildering whirlwinds that sucked her into their vortex and left her as emotional wreckage in their wake. 

Another common theme in her "bad dreams" were of Ranma turning even more arrogant and chauvinistic, a regular little stuck up PIG! He would taunt her over and over again with the mantra "Dumb as a brick, thighs are too thick...!" criticizing and belittling everything she did, and NEVER a kind word or comment to her. But that IS how he normally treats you! Akane's self-doubting, disparaging inner self would remind her. But then Akane's TRUE self or spirit would rise up and dispel her self doubts, re-assuring her NO, he never really MEANT it, he was just teasing you.... But still it HURT Akane every time she heard him say such, even if it was just in a dream. 

Akane had other types of "bad dreams" about Ranma. Ones where he wasn't always the bastard, but at the same time these were actually worse. These usually centered around Ranma fighting another unbeatable foe, a monster, some evil demon and losing..., um... _dying!_ Or that some cruel quirk of fate would separate them forever, that one day Ranma just won't be there, gone without a trace. Basically Akane's most horrible nightmares were of her having to live her life without Ranma in it.

Further thoughts and memories started to surface as her mind tried to clear out all the cobwebs. The "dream" seemed so real, she could still feel his hands groping her, siding up under her clothes, his nude body pressed against her, trying to enter her.... I felt dirty, like a whore! He never asked, just tried to take, ...to use, ...to dominate me! Akane fumed, her bent up anger and rage over coming the shame and humiliation of Ranma's attack.

But why?, I never dreamt about Ranma RAPING me before or him screwing that gaijin hussy in my own home, in front of ME! ...Wait, I have had THAT one before... Akane realized, as anger and jealousy clouded her thoughts. She tried to recall what Sayuri, Yuka, and the rest of her friends had told her about dreams. That they mean something, reflect some need in your life, or some fear.... Was my subconscious trying to tell me that if I don't become _intimate _with Ranma, he'll either rape me or screw Shampoo?

But I want to be more intimate with Ranma! I want him to tell me he loves me, or at least I DID! Akane was so totally confused, part of her loved Ranma, but a NEW part of her now hated him, all due to a dream at least I ...I _hope _it was a dream... 

She recalled their tryst at the bridge, just the night before. I... I _thought_ he was going to finally say it, that he loved me... she recalled. Then I stormed off, in a huff, even though I knew he was trying to..., to..., more tears leaked from her still closed eyes, as remorse for the lost opportunity of the previous night replaced some her anger. It wasn't Ranma's chauvinistic comment about the movie that had so pissed her off, it was that Ranma couldn't, wouldn't admit his feelings to her. Maybe he really doesn't lo..., like me....

Akane finally reopened her eyes, and again the feeling of disorientation hit her. There was still something wrong, something abnormal about her room. She stared at the ceiling focusing her eyes on the wood beams above her head, trying to mentally steady herself. Wood beams... WOOD BEAMS? But my room has a plaster ceiling... Akane's eyes roved around the rest of the room. A table lamp illuminated the room, lighting up its brightly painted walls. Pink... I see pink, and beanie babies...? I... I'm in Kasumi's room?

Then it _wasn't_ a dream? Akane slowly sat up in her oneechan's bed. The wooziness in her head made the room rock as she gingerly stood and staggered like a drunken sailor over to the door. The hall was dark, night had come. Leaking out from under the guestroom door a glowing swathe of light, illuminating the floor, merging with a similar one from Nabiki's room.

Is someone in there? Is HE in there? Akane wondered, hearing a thump and a muffled, _feminine,_ cry come from the guestroom. Its got to be Ranma..., she thought, but this belied her growing conviction that the 'dream' was real. Kasumi or Nabiki wouldn't let him stay after THAT! Akane was sure. She was suddenly scared, scared of the truth, but she had to know. If..., if Ranma is in there, then it WAS just a weird dream... as she reached for the doorknob. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

On the other side of the door, in that same guestroom, a second girl was also struggling back into the conscious world. A dreadful noise, a terrifying cry in the night seem to galvanize her mind back to wakefulness. When she finally opened her eyes, she too was staring up at a ceiling she didn't recognize. Ooogg...My head...! Xian Pu thought, as it felt as if someone was using her eardrums to play the 1812 overture. She tried to move and a cold sweat broke out all over her body as she fought back a wave of nausea that swelled up from her rebellious stomach. Xian Pu felt sick, head to toe, worse than she could ever recall before, too ill to even move. 

Xian Pu finally managed to twist her head aside and look around, shadows filled the corners and the black of night filled the window I was out hours? Maybe days? Someone had left a light on in the room, illuminating her surroundings. Slowly her eyes began to focus This isn't my room she realized as she spied a second futon, in a room far too large to be in the small apartment above the Neko Hatten. Is it my husband's room, at the gorilla girl's house? she asked herself, rhetorically. I'm still here? But how... why...? 

Unlike Akane, she could clearly remember the morning's events and knew them to be real, at least up till the moment of being drenched and becoming a cat. After that, it all became confused and foggy. She had was some vague recollections of pain, illness, and ...imprisonment? A sudden sharp ache in her hand drew her gaze to her wounded fingers and saw the clean white sterile dressing covering the bite. She stared at the bandages, trying to understand what had happen. 

I was a cat and trapped, as well as sick... she knew. Then...? she vaguely recalled someone picking her up and an angry face glaring at her. Not the kitchen wrecker, her... her... sister, the yakusa. She... she... helped me?, freed me? Xian Pu wondered. 

I'm not restrained? Are they really that stupid? ...I must get away while I can... Xian Pu thought as she tried to roll over. All she managed to do was to roll right off the futon, falling to the hard wooden floor below with a jarring thud, accented by a squeal of pain she could not restrain as she hit the floor. Xian Pu tried to rise, but was too weak and too ill. She was forced to realize escape was not an option, at least not right now. 

I failed, got caught. ...I should be a prisoner or dead... Xian Pu assessed her status. Those weak, sentimental fools, they'll never be true warriors, to give aid to an enemy, when you had them at your mercy... she thought. 

To Xian Pu the word "mercy" had an entirely different meaning; not to be overly brutal or cruel to a vanquished foe but nothing more. It was the same "mercy" shown by a Hitler or a Stalin to the conquered; 'To the victors goes the spoils', and contempt for the 'weak.' Xian Pu didn't know if it wasn't for that "weakness," she really would be dead, and it never even entered her mind that "they" might not really consider her to be an enemy. [Well, maybe Akane...] 

The conniving warrior strategist in her instantly analyzed her current situation. She was sick, too ill to fight or escape, trapped in the home her chief rival, and her location was unknown to Mu Tse or her grandmother. But she was not without assets, the foremost being that warped sense of "mercy" her captors all seem to be corrupted with, even her husband. Time was also on her side, time to heal and regain strength, time for grandmother to find her, time to plan. She would play on their weakness, act like the helpless, defeated captive (that thought left a vile taste in her mouth) and bide her time. 

At least things can't get much worst Xian Pu told herself as she wondered how she going to get back up into bed, not noticing the door to the room slowly start to open....

* * * * * * * * *

"Meerroollww," Neko-ran voiced her rage at her mother's foe, the female/not-mate. "Hiiiisss," she spat as she crouched low and readied her pounce, prepared to defend her pride leader. No one attacked her mother, her family! She leaped, chi claws extended from all four paws, Kill, Kill, Kill! her only thoughts.

Ukyou's sudden euphoria was rudely interrupted by the reality of the moment. She heard the warning cry from Ran-chan's mother, snapping her out of her confused, elated state and back to the real world. The sinister growls that came from behind her weren't human, they _couldn't_ be. She recalled that dreadful scream and her earlier suspicion an evil monster roving the night. A demon... an oni? Some Kobe-shimi come to life, attacking, raping...!

Ukyou spun around to face her fate, expecting a demon straight from a "girls and tentacles" doujinshi, but instead found a very naked Ran-chan leaping at her. What the hell... she started to think, before noticing the angry gleam in Ranma's eyes and that her whole body seem to give off a glowing aura shaped like some kind of predatory animal. Ukyou stood frozen, like a deer in the headlights, unable to move as she saw four sets of glowing claws reaching towards her... 

All Nodoka and Ryouga could do was watch in horror, both too far away to do anything. Neko-Ran was in mid-leap, claws slashing forward when a blur of bright colored silk launched itself from the dark canopy surrounding the clearing. A slender leg emerged and struck Neko-Ran in the side, forcing her to miss her intended prey. The blur continued on, landing in a roll on the ground and a slightly disheveled Konatsu rose in a fighting stance, ready to protect his 'mistress.'

Neko-Ran caught the blur of bright colors in the edge of her vision, only moments before its hind leg struck her already damaged shoulder. Pain lanced though her right flank and the impact drove her wide of female/not-mate. As she landed, her right front leg collapsed, unable to take the strain. Neko-ran tumbled head over tail, towards the shadows at the clearing edge, belying her natural feline grace. She stopped just short of the shadows' edge, her heart thumped wildly, waiting for the hidden Males to attack. She could feel them all around her, in the dark, waiting, wanting, hungry to taste her blood and ...hurt... her again. 

She forced herself to slowly regain her feet, and her shoulder shrieked in agony, but her fighting spirit and abilities helped her overcome and block out the pain. Limping noticeably, she retreated from the insidious darkness that almost caught her.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Konatsu NO! Don't do it!" Ukyou, now freed from her state of shock, yelled at the Ninja. She saw him rise to his feet, a black shuriken in each hand, ready to be thrown. The black ones..., those he coats with poison! Ukyou remembered with dread. "Put them away!" she pleaded of her friend.

Ukyou watched as Konatsu slid over to her side, ready to protect her, her "knight" in shining drag. Why do I seem attract cross-dressers, when I want a hunk like Ranma Ukyo pondered, not realizing the irony that her 'hunk' was, in essence, a cross-dresser as well. He thinks he loves me Ukyou thought as she saw the grim determination on Konatsu's face, but Ukyou didn't want to be 'stalked' or secretly desired by another. Other than my Ran-chan of course, Ukyou admitted to herself, Especially after Tsubaba! 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Konatsu could see the look on Ukyou face when she saw the black shurikens, but 'her Ran-chan' had tried to kill her and for that crime Konatsu was not at all obliged to show Ranma any mercy whatsoever. 

But she'll never forgive me, never ...love... me, if I kill Ranma. The shurikens disappeared and instead Konatsu palmed a small bag of powder, not a poison but a strong irritant none the less. He loosen his robes, allowing them to billow out, helping to mask his form as he seemed to float rather than run to Ukyou's side, ready to protect her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Nodoka edge forward, towards Neko-ran, ready to confront the transformed girl. Ranko... is she possessed? a Bakeneko, like in the legends? If true, it was now doubly her duty to help the poor girl, as a martial artist sworn to help the innocent, and as a servant of the Silent Dragon Kami. Years ago, while learning her skills from her mom and aunt, she didn't believed in the supernatural, but as she mastered her family's art, she couldn't deny the divine power she felt or the authenticity of the secret moves. 

Although Nodoka had spent her youth immersed in training to battle the supernatural, the need for such skills had apparently lessen in modern times. In fact she had never fought a Bakemono, Oni or any other type of demon before. This did not lessen her determination to face the one she believed possessed Ranko.

"_Silent Dragon Soul Protect_" Nodoka yelled out, and a blue aura sprang from her sword and briefly danced all over her like St Elmo's fire. Now protected herself against demonic possession, she slowly approached Ranko as she limped her way to the clearing's center, circling and watching the two other girls. Nodoka planned her course of action. If I can evoke a cleansing while the sword is touching Ranko, it should drive the evil spirit from her soul. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Neko-Ran snarled at the Female/not-mate and scrutinized its protector(?), the new arrival. It seemed wraithlike and was shrouded in bright colors and it's air was scented like flowers. The bright star(?) that hung above shined down behind it, into her eyes, making it hard to see it clearly. It looked female but something about it terrified her, something about its stance, its demeanor seem set off her sixth sense. Neko-Ran hissed as she reached the center of the pool of light and circled until IT had the star(?) in its eyes. 

A vision?, a stray remembrance? evaded Neko-Ran's thoughts, from where she did not know, that seem to tell her IT was a not-female. "Yooowwwlll" she cried in fear, slinking down and baring her fangs, watching it. Suddenly she knew, to her core, that it was one of THEM, a Male... pretending, posturing itself as a female.... Terror and rage warred in Neko-Ran's mind. It had attacked her, like the other Males, and it was now hunting her, _wanting_ to ...HURT her... like the others did before.

Neko-Ran cringed in fear, ready to run, to hide before it attacked. She wanted to hurt it, like they hurt her, to KILL it, but she couldn't... its evil aura too strong, it repelled her. If she got close, it would do things, hurt her... they were all evil, hated females, HURT females. Neko-Ran arched her back and hisssed a warning to the Male/Fake, she would defend herself and die before she let it ...hurt... her again.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Cologne reached the park's edge and the end of the rooftop highway. With a bounding leap that would make any deer or antelope proud, she launched herself from the rooftops to the road below with out breaking stride. Someone in the park was using their chi, she could feel it, though its "signature" was one she had never felt before. Ranma will be there, Cologne thought. '_Where there's chi (or fighting) in Nerima, you'll find Ranma'_ was almost an axiom, a tenet in Nerima wrecking crew bylaws.

Cologne reached the bridge overlooking the clearing and scanned the area, accessing the dangers before joining the fray. Only fools rush in were angels fear to tread she thought. Ya don't live to be almost 300 by being foolhardy or rash! The street lamp at the foot of the bridge made a oval patch of light from the bridge outwards covering most of the open area of the clearing, casting the edges in deep black shadows. 

She just in time to witness Konatsu's colorful, graceful arrival. Is that Ranma...? My gods, I'm too late! She has been attacked, raped... Cologne exclaimed to herself when she saw the battered form of Ranma. Cologne realized that her worst fears since discovering the "Succubus Blood" had indeed come true. Shampoo, I hope you'll like being a cat permanently, that'll be the MILDEST punishment the council might give you

Damn! She's in Neko-ken! Cologne could 'see' the intense hate and fear feeding 'cat' aura that shrouded Ranma's body. Besides poor Ranma, three others were also visible. Ukyou and the effeminate ninja were of course well known to Cologne, but the woman..., she was an enigma, a chi master and the chi user that Cologne had sensed. Best to watch for now, until I can separate Ranma from the others and try to calm her.

*******

Dr Ono Toufu could not sense chi use as readily as his current sensei, so he had to rely on more mundane means to track down the source of Ranma's cry. He took a bearing on the direction of the sound, estimated the distance and correlated it with Ranma's known hideouts to determine the probable location. Then he just followed the streaking form of Cologne as she passed over him on the rooftop highway. 

The park... Ono thought, that MUST be where Cologne was going, that is where Ranma is. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Ryouga might be compulsive, he might transfer all his guilt and troubles on Ranma and he was pig headed, but he wasn't stupid. He was also growing up. He had seen how Ranma handled his other troubles, the way he always helped the weak, attacked bullies, fought his battles and defended those he loved. All the time Ryouga spent alone, lost in the world had given him time to think. It came as quite a shock when he realized one rainy night, hiding out in a (dry) cave, that Ranma wasn't honorless nor his enemy, but someone he wished was actually his ...friend. He just had trouble remembering that. 

Ryouga's instincts and fighting style was always the direct approach, just to wade in and try to overpower and outlast his opponents. His "honor", and Ryouga had believed himself to be very honorable, un-like _Ranma_, Damn!, there I go again..., blaming _him_! did not normally include stealth or attacking unannounced. Sure , he might wait in hiding for Ranma, otherwise the honor less cur damn, damn, damn! would duck out of the fight, but Ryouga kept his 'honor' by always announcing his pending attacks with a loud "Die Ranma" and a list of Ranma's latest offensives, as he leapt out and attacked.

But that won't work right now Ryouga acknowledged. Ranma had transferred his fear of cats to include men. Ryouga always claimed he seen hell due to Ranma but looking at the hell Ranma must have just lived though made that all that pale in comparison. 

I can't beat him...um _HER.., _not now Ryouga knew. Hell I couldn't beat him _before_, how can I beat her while Neko? Also, he didn't want to _beat_ her, but to _help_ her! Ryouga had spent much time researching Neko-ken during his "travels" and how to counter it, knowing one day he might have to face Neko-Ranma. Ryouga believed he knew more about Neko-ken even Cologne, definitely more than Ranma. It's power came from the Neko's ability to channel their chi back into themselves, a kind of super bio feed-back, and not from its parody of a cat's movements. The stronger the victim's chi, the more powerful was their Neko, and Ranma's chi was nearly inexhaustible. In all of Ryouga's research, he found only three ways to defeat the Neko-ken. 

One, and the most obvious way, kill or defeat the person inflicted. Easier said than done! Two, put them or let them fall asleep No time! or knock them unconscious. Huh!, with Ranma's skills and chi levels, both those will be damn near impossible... Ryouga thought. Three, they can be calmed down by someone they loved and/or trusted whole heartedly, and then the madness would leave them. It was that last way to defeat Neko-ken that helped him realized Ranma really did love Akane. 

But in Ranma's case there was also a fourth way, trigger the curse. If I can just get her wet, but she's a CAT, there's no way she'll willingly go into the water, Ryouga pondered the problem. If she sees me, a male, she'll attack, she'll kill.... He eyed the nearby canal, there was all that water but he had no container to hold it and no time to get one. Damn! But if I sneak around...? 

* * * * * * * * * * 

He attacked me, my Ran-chan? Ukyou asked herself in confusion. She looked across the clearing at Nodoka, just in time to witness her next chi spell, and watched as she stalked Ran-chan again. Ukyou swallowed, clearing the spit and bile from her mouth. She going to kill Ran-chan! I should have ka... ka... _killed_ her, but I ...I can't..., not even for Ran-chan Ukyou now knew, but I bet _AKANE _could! she seethed in jealousy. Ukyou suddenly shuddered, as her heart skipped a beat and she finally had to face the truth that she had long hid from, that Akane deeply loved Ran-chan, more than she ever did.

"Yeeooowwlrrr... hhhiiiiisssss...." The fearsome sound drew Ukyou's attention back to Ran-chan. 

She's NEKO! Ukyou finally realized, watching Ran-chan as she circled them, getting ready to attack again. He attacked me? she repeated to herself again. No SHE tried to kill me! Ukyou remembered the look in Ran-chan's eyes and the claws. BUT WHY? I thought he loved me! was the gut wrenching thought that permeated her mind. Like Ryouga, Ukyou also knew why Ranma didn't attack Akane while under Neko-ken. 

It was one of Ukyou's favorite daydreams, that one day _she'll_ find Ran-chan while he was in Neko-ken and _he'll_ jump into her lap and kiss her_,_ proving his devout love for _her_! He did that with Akane! Ukyou mentally cried in anguish, but he tried to kill me....

* * * * * * * *

Neko-Ran felt her hair stand on end, as Male/fake slide closer to Female/Not-mate. It was stalking new prey. "Rraaooowlll...." Neko-ran tried to warn Female/Not-mate. Though it attacked her Pride/Mother, but something about Female/Not-mate told her, what? Neko-Ran shook her head in confusion. Female/Not-mate was... sister?, friend? Neko-ran could not let Male/Fake get Female/Not-mate, no..., was Female/Friend. If it tried to ...hurt... friend, she'll defend Female/Friend, even if killed/die.

Friend, beware! It Male! Help... protect! Neko-Ran crouched, ready to pounce at Male/Fake as it stalked Female/Friend , but still the terror of men evoked by her ordeal under the overpass held her in check. Other? Where? ...Shadows! Neko-Ran eyes darted along the clearing's edge. The other, Male/Foe, was still near! She could smell its stench upon the air, hear its hot breath at her back, she could feel its foul presence, waiting... wanting.... hungry... stalking its victims....

Victims? MOTHER! Endangered? Male/Foe stalk?...Where? Neko-Ran franticly searched for its pride leader. Behind! Safe! No Males... defends/guard back... as she twisted her head around and spied her mother behind her. Nodoka quickly froze, instinctively knowing to keep the katana from Neko-Ran's view. She looked with longing at her mother, waiting to greet her, rub her body, smell her scent, but... The Males! Stop first! Drive off, protect! and Neko-Ran returned her glaze to the enemy she COULD see. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Ryouga had remained hidden in the shadows as he slowly crept around the clearing's edge to place Ranma between him and the canal's edge. If I can just knock her in..., trigger the curse..., but if she sees me, I'm dead pork. um MEAT Ryouga thought. But if I hide, attack her from behind, knock us BOTH in? I'll be P-chan then and as just a harmless little pig, I shouldn't set off his Neko-ken again. 

The plan seemed sound, but somehow Ryouga felt he was missing something, some basic flaw so general and obvious it should smack him right between the eyes. If I only had more time! That left just one last glitch in his plan that he did see, or so Ryouga thought, but what about Konatsu? He might re-trigger Ranma's Neko-ken! But maybe since he looks like a girl...?

Ryouga could only watch in horror, as Ranma readied herself to leap at Konatsu. No! She knows Konastu's a boy! Suddenly Ranma turned away, frantically looking all around her, searching.... She looking for ME! She knows I'm still out her, hiding. Ryouga saw Ranma darting eyes stop and stare intensely at her mother, almost making him think Ranma was going to strike at her instead, but then she returned her attention back to the ninja.

* * * * * * * * * 

Some premonition made Nodoka twist her body sideways and lower her katana, hiding it from view just as Ranko turned to stare straight at her. Nodoka gasped, finally seeing the grotesque injuries up close, the immense bruising and contusions that covered one side of her face and swelled her right eye almost shut. Nodoka's eyes left the face and traveled down the poor girls naked body, fighting down a bout of nausea How can she move? Those bruises, the cuts! The blood, on her face, her legs Nodoka blanched white as sudden realization hit her. Kami, I think...! I think she was raped!

The madness in Ranko seem to soften as she looked at Nodoka and a strange look of longing and loneness filled her eyes Or eye. Tears welled up in Nodoka's own eyes, she had seen that look before! It was the same one Ranko gave her just this afternoon, at her house. Guilt and remorse racked Nodoka If I had known…, if I'd stopped you from running off! Nodoka wanted to rush to her, to "mother" her, She needs a mother, she _looks _like a daughter (or half sister / cousin!) of me, would she let me be her…? She wondered. Ranma, would you like a sister? One that might already be your "aunt" or "cousin"? 

Then Nodoka saw it was back, the Bakeneko, the demon that possessed Ranko's soul took control again and the madness returned. Ranko spun back around, facing the two "girls" once more.

* * * * * * * * * * 

The mental strain of the last few minutes had taken its toll on Ukyou. First seeing Ran-chan after her rape, followed by the almost divine-like way she survived Nodoka's chi attacks. Then realizing her "love" of Ranma wasn't the all sacrificing love that Akane seemed to have. Then lastly, knowing that Ran-chan's actions while in Neko-ken proved his true love for Akane, while his attack on her while Neko proved...! This was too much for Ukyou, it shattered every dream and plan she had for Ranma and their future together. Ukyou's eyes rolled up to the back of head, and her body swayed from side to side then collapsed like a sack of potatoes.

* * * * * * * * * 

Konatsu saw her shaking and didn't miss the look Ukyou gave him as he stood by her side. She scared to death, she can't understand what's happening! Well nether did he. Konatsu watched with a lovelorn heart as Ukyou silently stared at Ranma again.

She doesn't love me..., she still loves HIM, even after he attacked her! Konatsu thought with venom. HE only loves..., _likes_ Ukyou as a friend, or sister! She should had realize that long ago! Konatsu mentally ranted. Even if he didn't love Akane, Ranma would never marry her. Konatsu sighed, just like I had to realize Ukyou likes me as a friend only. At least I can be near her... 

Next thing Konatsu knew, Ukyou was swaying like a flagpole in the wind, before falling flat on her face in a dead faint. 

"Ukyou, NO!" Konatsu feminine voice shrieked out, falling to his knees next to her, tears streaming down his face. Is she hurt? please Kami-sama, let her be OK he silently prayed. Konatsu rolled Ukyou over and cradled her head in his lap. Hot tears dripped down on Ukyou's face, causing her cheek to twitch.

"Ukyou..., Ukyou..., please wake up, for me?" Konatsu quietly begged her, while gently, lovingly, stroking the side of her face. Ukyou's eyes fluttered open just as he added one last line to his plea. "I love you, Ukyou..." and leaned down and lightly kissed her wet cheek, then pressed his lips to hers. 

Konatsu was oblivious to all but Ukyou, nothing else mattered to him right now. He could hear Ryouga yelling something, but he ignored the words. He also forgot about Ranma and that was a most un-healthy thing to do. 

End of Chapter Ten. 


	11. Nighttime is the Right Time for Fighting

Chapter Eleven: Nighttime is the Right Time for Fighting

Akane slowly opened the door and peeked into the guestroom. If it's true, if he tried to ra... rape me... then he'll be gone, to hell I hope! However, if he is in here, then it was just a dream... 

On first glance, all she saw was Ranma's empty futon, in an empty room. So it wasn't a dream, it really happened. He tried to rape me… A wave of shame, sorrow and depression crashed down upon her, drowning her and she started to curse the name of Ranma Saotome, "Damn ecchi hentai...!" 

But then a slight movement caught her eyes. A pair of slender, feminine legs was sticking out from behind the futon, and the owner seemed to be trying to slide under the bed, away from her view.

Akane all but wept in relief at the sight of those legs. HE'S HERE! So it didn't happen, it really was just a dream! The waves of negative emotions parted, receding, and a bright sunny look of joy lit up Akane's face. The legs suddenly disappeared, hiding themselves totally under the futon. 

He heard me cursing! He must think I'm here to pummel him. I... I want to kiss him! She felt like she was on cloud nine! 

"Ranma!" Akane voice now sang out in delight, rushing in greet her fiancée, needing to be with him, to be comforted by him after that horrible dream. But as Akane rounded the end of the bed she noticed two things. 

First, that the girl's body under the futon was rather "large" for Ranma-chan. Not fat, just bigger, taller..., and that it was totally nude. Next was the long purple hair. NO! It wasn't a dream! Akane now knew, it was all too true! 

The dream..., the _Nightmare_... was real. The proof was literally lying before her eyes. Akane slowly shook her head from side-to-side in revulsion, as she tried to piece together the broken fragments into one continuous memory. ...Ranma had screwed Shampoo... ...Ranma had groped her onee-chan... ...Ranma had-- had _tried_ to rape her....

It came as quite a kick in the teeth to her, the finial blow, the straw that broke the camel's back. Akane had lost ...everything... she'd once believed in. 

Once she was the best fighter in all of Nerima, now she at best just second string. She used to be the school belle, the local beauty, now a cross dressing cook and that gaijin bimbo caught everyone's eyes. Kuso, even... that RAPIST is prettier than I am!

Who would want a girl like ME anyway? An un-cute tomboy with no femininity at all. Can't cook, can't sew, built like a brick! Akane berated herself. With a head as thick as a brick as well! To think I believed Ra..., that _bastard _actuallyloved me!_ But he has now shown his true colors...._

Visions of Shampoo poised above Ranma, his bloodied manhood in her hand flooded Akane's mind. That slut had both lost and taken something from Ranma that should have been hers! She should have been Ranma's first! 

Damn, how could he FUCK that bimbo? He were suppose to be _mine_! Akane seethed, well, not anymore! I'd rather DIE than f-fu-ck..., than marry _him_! 

With a steely hard glare like a dagger, Akane's gaze returned to the form huddled under the futon. 

That... piece of trash belongs in the gutter, just like _him! _She's the root of all my sufferings! Akane fumed. Before Shampoo came, Ranma was all mine! 

Then... SHE... arrived, rubbing her slutty body up against him, exotic, sexy, a first-rate fighter, everything I'm not! She could even cook! Akane wanted to scream! She's nothing but poison! Poisoning his thoughts, his feelings! Poisoning him! 

Somehow this last thought caused something inside Akane to break free and an intense fury like she never felt before washed over her. One way or another that whore won't leave here alive! 

"BITCH! You damn gaijin SLUT! I'm going to kill you!" The flames of her rage lit up Akane as her battle aura sparked red with anger around her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Nabiki was lying on her bed, eyes bloodshot red from all her crying and her pillow soaking wet from the tears. She had been soul searching, examining her life and found she was lacking both a life and a soul. 

Just when did I become such a cold-hearted bitch? she asked herself. "All I care about is money..."

I guess it started with "Uncle," she remembered. Long ago on the day her mother left home for the last time, never to return. It still hurts, all these years later Nabiki thought, as she screwed her eyes shut and buried her head again into her pillow, the buckwheat chaff helping to deaden her sobs. I can't let Kasumi hear me crying again... 

It had been 11 years ago, that night when she had awoken from a nightmare and cried out for her mommy. A mommy who didn't come, who no longer COULD come.

Her onee-chan came instead, an inadequate substitute for the one she really wanted. Kasumi tried to comfort her younger sister, parroting the words she remembered their mother telling her. 

"I WANT MOMMY! NOT YOU!" Nabiki remembered yelling, fighting off Kasumi's attempts to console her. No one can replace her Mother, no one would be allowed to! 

Kasumi finally gave up and returned to her own room, leaving Nabiki crying quietly into her pillow. Just like I'm doing tonight....

That night, long ago, Happosai heard her sobs and for some unknown reason took pity on the 7-year-old girl. He didn't try to take mother's place, he just wanted to talk, to play games with her.

. [No, not THAT types of games! Gees, she was only SEVEN!]

He... changed me..., taught me how to manipulate others and made a game of it... Nabiki recalled. He never meant to ...hurt... me, he only saw a keen mind and a thirst to find out "secrets" and learn what you could do with them. 

The love of money I think I was born with she acknowledged.

And look at me now! I don't have any "friends", just clients and underlings Nabiki honestly believed. No one would fight for ME, no one even LIKES me...

The sudden loud cry of "Ranma!" , followed by "BITCH, you gaijin..." jolted Nabiki out of her funk, out of her bed, and out of her room.

"Well I guess 'Kane woke up" Nabiki said to herself with a smirk, as she restored her well-practiced facade of detached indifference. Although I would love to see Sis kick her ass, Shampoo can't really defend herself right now. 

Nabiki knew Akane would enjoy beating the living shit out of Shampoo and the last thing she really wanted to do was "interrupt" her pleasure. 

But if I didn't stop Akane, before she did anything "permanent," how would she explain it to Cologne, or worst... KASUMI? She wondered. Oh well..., can have EVERYTHING my way. But if I were to "save" that bimbo.... an evil little smirk gracing Nabiki's face. 

Nabiki sauntered out of her room, towards the guestroom located just down the upstairs hallway from hers. I'll keep 'Kane from hurting Shampoo too much, but damn if I'll hurry to stop her fun! she smirked. Only when the moment was right will she intercede on the behest of the "gaijin slut." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Kasumi had long since finished the dirty dishes, and was now busy dusting the main room of the Tendo residence. Not that the room was dusty, it was probably the most dust free room in all of Nerima, you could build microchips in it, but this was Kasumi's way to escape from reality. She wasn't delusional or mentally ill, she just didn't like facing brutal truths and housework was her way coping and hiding from them.

But today that was not working as she was busy examining her life as well. 

I had to forget my own plans, my own dreams. As I got older, I could sometimes "feel" how other felt. Kasumi remembered. I wanted to help them, to be a healer like Ono. He always knew just what to say, how to help... 

Unbeknownst to anyone, (even Nabiki!) Kasumi's hobby of reading medical books and all her frequent shopping trips were more than just idle curiosity or a necessity. Kasumi was dead set on being at least a nurse and spent several hours a week "while shopping" taking courses at the local teaching hospital instead. She had gone as far as she could. The next step, actual internship under a RN and the tougher credits, Kasumi couldn't spare the time or money to complete. 

Her family came first, that was more important. She had to wait before she could finish following her dreams. 

But after today, after what happened with Shampoo..., something awoke inside me, Kasumi realized. Like a new perception, a new way of... understanding? An extra sense? 

This new "ability" both scared and thrilled her, it was like magic or E.S.P. Is that it, am I a mind reader? But (with the exception of Ono-kun) I think it is more moods or emotions that I sense, not actual thoughts. 

The word "Empathic" suddenly jumped into Kasumi's mind. Is that's it, I'm empathic? she wondered. But how? Why? Even now I can feel it working.... 

It was something like a faint scent in the air too weak to identify or a sound too low and quiet to hear, filled Kasumi a feeling of remorse and sadness. Some thing to do with Nabiki and Mother...? And Kasumi recalled her own sad memories of that time. 

It hurt so much when Mother died. I had to listen to my sisters crying in the night while fighting back my own tears. Father just cried himself sick and hit the sake, doing nothing to help. I the one who had to be the "adult," to be "mother" and hold the family together she sighed. I had to give up my childhood, as well as my dreams...

Piercing the veil of Kasumi's thoughts or rather smashing though them like they were tissue paper, was a new source of raw emotions. First came a mix of confusion, doubt, and fear, only to be surmounted by a wave of utter joy and happiness. But then these were replaced by a feeling of inadequacy and failure.

Who is that? Kasumi tried to identify the source, it had something having to do with Akane and.... Ranma. Is it... Akane...? 

Then Akane's yells echoed down to Kasumi, disturbing both her thoughts and her work.

"Oh my!" Kasumi cried out, dropping her duster. Kasumi could "feel" the intense rage and anger now boiling out of Akane. The duster lay forgotten on the floor as Kasumi rushed up the stairs, hoping to stop Akane before she did something unwise and brought dishonor to the family.

* * * * * * * *

In the clearing by the canal....

Ryouga tried to yell a warning, "Konatsu! Get outa there! She in Neko-ken! She'll kill you!" But the lovelorn Ninja was lost in his own world of grief as he dropped to his knees and cradled the unconscious body of his beloved Ukyou in his lap and bent his head to kiss her. 

Ukyou felt the cool silk covering Konatsu's lap under her head, his gentle hand caressed her face and heard soft almost musical voice of her friend as the blood returned to her brain and she fought her way back to consciousness.

She peered up at Konatsu and suddenly his face loomed larger before her eyes. Ukyou thought she might be passing out again, but instead she felt the warm caress of his soft lips as he kissed her cheek, then her lips... and she felt her mouth opening.... My first real kiss from a boy, but it wasn't... wasn't... from Ranma.... 

Her eyes open slightly and Ukyou saw the concern and sorrow in his face and ...something else.... Ukyou felt his hot tears drip on her own face and heard Konatsu whisper something she long knew he felt but had never before dared tell her, "_I Love You..."_

Ukyou wasn't sure how she felt. She THOUGHT it would upset her, that her first real kiss wasn't from Ranma, but somehow it just seemed right kissing Konatsu. She felt a strange spark, an excitement in her chest and felt herself starting to blush. He's the first "boy" to kiss me, even if he's a prettier "girl" than I am. 

A noise! Call! Neko-Ran heard Male/Foe's evil bellow resound from the dark, calling out to Male/Fake. Then Female/Friend fell(?) and lay helpless on the ground. NO! must save! 

Visions/memories of what the males did to her, of her lying defenseless on the ground and ...what came next... swam before Neko-Ran's eyes. The fears and visions were too new, too fresh! They almost paralyzed her with fear and terror at their memory.

Then Male/Fake struck, crouching down and seizing Female/Friend's body, lowered its muzzle down..., starting..., starting to...! 

Something in Neko-Ran just snapped. What? STOP! ...Too late! Not allow! Defend, KILL! Anger and bloodlust for revenge overrode her fear and terror of Males, she would not let THEM hurt/use other females! 

The moment Konatsu lips had touched Ukyou's cheek, a low growl started to rumbled from deep in Neko-Ran's throat, not a hiss or yowl of fear, but an ghastly snarl of rage and hatred that left no doubt that she was ready to maim, mutilate, and kill. It had started as a vibration deep in Neko-Ran's chest and by the time it welled out of her throat, her entire body shook in resonance. 

Neko-Ran gave voice to all the fury and rage pent up within as she launched herself at the dreaded male before her in that terrible cry, and it would haunt the dreams of all that heard it for years to come. 

"...U-R-R-Y-O-W-W-L-L-L-L...."

The horrendous cry assaulted Ukyou's ears as she caught a glimpse of a fearsome shape flying over her. It body was four-legged, smooth and muscular and it seemed to glow red, and the anger and rage in it was almost a palpable stench around it. The only other features Ukyou had time to notice, where its long red claws and a dirty red mane.

It's... not Ran-chan, it's an oni! a monster! In her dazed state Ukyou was unable to (or rather _un-willing _to) believe it was really Ranma she saw. 

Ukyou felt Konatsu's body being wrenched out from under her and as her head smacked down on the hard packed earth of the clearing, she blacked out again. 

Neko-Ran leap struck the ninja dead on the upper torso, her 8 chi claws gouging deep bloody furrows in Konatsu's chest. The force of the blow flung Konatsu away from Ukyou, knocking him flat on his back, legs flailing as his voluminous silken kimono billowing around him.

Konatsu clasped his arms firmly across his chest in pain, already stained crimson red with fresh blood. trying to staunch his life's essence from pouring out of the grievous wounds.

Ukyou lay dazed, frozen in terror and unable to move even if she wanted to. Suddenly she heard the "crunch... crunch... crunch..." of earth, twigs and leaves under the paws of the monster as it prowled alongside her, sending a shiver of fear up and down her spine. She screwed her eyes shut, Ukyou did not want to see it again, nor did she dare even glance its way. 

Ukyou felt the puff of its hot breath around her groin, sniffing her, as if trying smell the fear within. It took all of Ukyou's will power to keep from screaming in terror as she waited its inevitable attack. Time seemed to stand still as the hot breath of the oni moved up her body inch by agonizing inch.

Suddenly its breath withdrew and just as Ukyou thought the monster was gone, a mass of rank hair its head? rammed repeatedly into her, smelling of dirt, sweat, blood, and other much more vile substances.

"Nooooo..." escaped involuntarily from Ukyou's lips and her body shook in revulsion. It knows I'm alive! Now it will kill me.... Ukyou's last thought, as she waited for the claws to strike, but then ...NOTHING! 

Another microsecond or two slipped by or they might have been hours, they both seemed the same to Ukyou as she waited for her death.

Neko-Ran had paused in her attack for only a moment, to sniff Female/Friend's body from groin to snout and to nudge Female/Friend with her head. Female/Friend's body stirred, whimpering slightly, and that was enough to reassure Neko-Ran that Female/Friend was still alive and "untouched." 

But that did NOTHING to lessen the murderous rage in her body and she pounced once again on Male/Fake.

A snapping of twigs and a waft of disturbed air, Ukyou had heard and felt the oni leaping away. Its left... its GONE! Ukyou hoped. But then, from only a few feet away came the oni's cry of rage and fury once more, along with a strange tearing sound like a giant cotton bed sheet being ripped a hundred ways at once. 

Konatsu's billowing kimono and his slight form helped to hide most of his body under a shroud of fluttering silk, enough so that Neko-Ran's razor sharp claws shredded only cloth upon landing and not flesh. But with two more quick swipes of her forepaws, Neko-Ran had reduced the kimono to nothing more than strips of tattered silk. 

In a flash, Neko-Ran struck at Konatsu's exposed legs.

"YOWLRR..." Neko-Ran howled again in a weird combination of rage, fervor, and blood lust as she tore at the strange fur. Somewhere underneath was flesh of Male/Fake and she longed to taste its blood. There! Legs, GROIN! Neko-Ran spied its rear legs and lower belly of the Male. 

With a sudden exhilaration, Neko-Ran knew what to do, what she wanted! 

She leapt on Male/Fake's limbs and savaged its thighs with her claws, trying to slash muscles and sinews, but this was not her only goal. Neko-Ran sank her fangs into the strange fur still covering Male/Fake's groin, ripping and tearing her way though it, hearing Male/Fake cry out in pain. 

There was a certain appendage, a… a... _member...?_ in there she wanted, wanted to rip out, crush! She WILL make sure this Male can never hurt Females again! 

I must escape! Ukyou thought. But if I move, it will see me, it'll know that I'm alive. Ukyou wondered if she dared even to reach for her throwing spats. Its to my left, she realized, listening to all the noise the monster was making.

If I could move my right arm a little, it might not notice... Ukyou slowly search the ground around her for a weapon, her dropped battle spatula, a rock, a sharp stick, something, ANYTHING! 

Finally she felt a small cloth bag that fit snuggly into the palm of her hand.

It's one of Konatsu's poison bags! Ukyou identified the object by touch. Where...? Is, is he ok? Almost as if in answer to her unspoken question came a pain filled cry.

"Uk-ky-e-ooo... AAHhh...!"Ukyou mentally screamed, KONATSU! as she recognized the tortured voice of her friend. The monster, the oni! Its got him! Konatsu needed her and it was Ukyou's turn to protect him. 

Ukyou sat up and slowly opened her eyes as she turned to face her monster. She felt the blood drain from her head as she caught sight of it. Though she tried to deny it, seeing was believing and Ukyou had to accept what she saw.

"Ran-chan?" Ukyou yelled, but with no effect. "NO! Please stop, don't hurt him!" 

The sheer viciousness and brutality of the attack on Konatsu was beyond anything Ukyou ever dreamed her "Ran-chan" capable of, even while in Neko-ken. I gotta stop her, If Konatsu were to die-, if he's... hurt, protecting me...? How could I live...? 

Ukyou's only weapon was the bag she found, but anything could be in it. Did she dare throw it? She might hurt or even kill Konatsu by mistake! 

Then help came from an unexpected source, as Ran-chan's mom rushed past her and drove Ranma away from Konatsu, giving her a clear shot.

Nodoka, upon hearing that sheer cry of rage and hatred from Ranko, felt her blood freeze and her heart miss-beat. She watched in horror as the demon inside made Ranko attack the other two girls. In a flash Ranko was on top of the slender, pretty one in the flowered kimono as the second girl lay dazed on the ground.

Kami-sami! Nodoka gasped as she saw Ranko biting and slashing the girl's lower torso, is she trying to gut the girl? 

What the kami am I doing just standing here like a baka! Nodoka cursed at herself and raised her sword and rush to aid of the two girls. She quickly closed in on Ranko from behind while mumbling out the phrase "_May-The_-_Silent-Dragon-grant-you-peace!_" 

A flash of neon blue foxfire blazed and crackled along the katana's length as Nodoka drove the flat of the blade hard onto Ranko's back. 

"YYEERROOOWWLL..." screamed Neko-Ran Males...! behind! Want me..., HURT me...! Flames lanced across her hindquarters from a burning hot? what? claw? that drove against her spine. Neko-Ran was finally weakening, the chi reserves that were sustaining her battered body and suppressing its pain were not limitless and the sword seemed to be draining away what was left of them. 

Nodoka heard Ranko screech out from the touch of the sacred blade as she twisted and writhe as if in agony. Nodoka had never banished an Oni before, but she knew this wasn't right. 

It should have driven the evil from her soul, banishing it to the spirit-world! Nodoka realized as her attack failed. But it did seems to be doing something...! She thought as Ranko turned to run, trying to escape the sword.

Neko-Ran's body was in agony as she twisted and turned away from the ?claw?, her only thought was escape. Males catch me! Must run, hide! No hurt again, die first. and she forced her tired limbs into motion once again. Then as suddenly as it struck, the claw was gone and the burning fire with it. 

Now! Now's my chance! Ukyou's arm snapped forward and the bag sped on its way. Ukyou still didn't know what was inside the bag and in all honesty didn't really care, as long as it stopped Ran-chan from further hurting her Konatsu.

Then "something" did happen, but far from what Nodoka expected or hoped for. The bag Ukyou threw missed Ran-chan by a hair's breadth, only to strike Nodoka in the chest instead. The bag broke open with a "pop!" and a swirl of yellow powder swelled up to envelope Nodoka.

"AUUGG! [Gasp] ...Ka-Ka... KAA-augg!" Nodoka coughed and choked. She could barely gasp out a breath, her eyes were burning and her throat was on fire. On top of all that, her skin itched. 

But it was not the slight tickle of a burr or small stone in your shoe, nor the annoying itch of a mild rash. It was as if a thousand biting insects; fleas, chiggers, lice, bed bugs, spiders, mosquitoes..., (well you get the idea) attacked her all at once.

Nodoka was torn between gouging out her eyes, ripping open her throat, or scratching her skin raw. But she was her Son's Mother and a skilled martial artist, she forced down these "minor distractions." 

As she staggered clear of the dust cloud, Nodoka immediately started feeling better. Whatever that powder was, it was as short-lived as it was fast acting. An irritant, to distract prior to a direct assault, but no actually hurt your opponent Nodoka realized, a "non-lethal" weapon. What an oxymoronic that term is! 

* * * * * * * * * * *

From the all-encompassing darkness beyond the clearing's edge, a lone figure was watching.

Cologne's sense of duty and honor cried out for her to do _something_, anything, as she witnessed Ranma's attacks. But this urge was tempered by the knowledge and wisdom she developed over her many years of life. Son-in-l..., Cologne thoughts started, then broke off suddenly, cursing at herself. Damn it ya stupid old woman!

Here ya are still thinking he'll be a worthy husband for Xian Pu. Cologne continued as she shook her head in regret. Xian Pu has proved herself unworthy of him! 

RANMA is still in "Cat Fist" Cologne realized. I'm afraid her "cat" persona doesn't like me very well. She'll kill me as soon as lay eyes upon me, or at least try to... Cologne thought as she remembered her previous encounters with Ranma while he (or _she_) was under the sway of Neko-Ken. 

A motion off to one side drew her eyes like iron to a lode stone, the Swordswoman Cologne noticed earlier was on the move. That Swordswoman better be good, or Ranma will make mince-meat outa her! 

By the seven gods Cologne exclaimed, as she further scrutinized the mysterious Swordswoman shrouded in blue foxfire. That was not a normal battle aura; it was too precise, too controlled and that bothered her, it was some type of shield or ward made out of pure chi. 

How is she focusing and channeling her chi like that? Cologne wondered, maybe she has a magic amulet or sacred weapon of some kind? 

Maybe the katana? Cologne thought, studying the sword. It seemed to spark some long forgotten memory... HUH? What! But... it can't be that blade! Cologne stared, rounded eyed. That's IMPOSSIBLE! That would mean she's..., But _SHE _can't be, they're all DEAD! 

In her youth, Cologne had traveled near and far in search of knowledge to enrich the village lore. She eventually made it all the way to shogun era Japan, just before the Meji revolution. While there, she trained with the Dragon Servants, a group of 'secret' schools that emphasized helping the weak and innocent over work for material gains or power. The Servants fought against evil, both physical and supernatural, as well as injustice in all forms. They were the closest things in fighting spirit and honor to the Amazons that Cologne had ever seen.

But standing before Cologne was an aberration, an incongruity, something from the past that she thought long lost and forgotten. The woman was clearly a cleric of the Silent Dragon school and armed with one of their most sacred weapons as well. A Dragon Servant, a true to life Dragon Servant, and here I thought them all dead years ago! 

Cologne had to hold back her own foray into the battle, lest she interfered with the Servant's attack. If Ranma stays focused on the pancake maker and her serving boy, the Dragon Servant might have a chance to sneak up on her. 

Cologne knew a true Dragon Servant wouldn't kill unless she felt it absolutely necessary, she'll kill only to save another's life. She'll be trying to use a submission 'spell' first, to subdue Ranma rather than kill'em! Cologne thought, knowing the clerics preferred the word "spell" to "technique" or "attack." But if Ranma senses her intent, he might kill her!

She is very skilled! Cologne quickly determined after seeing her use another Chi technique. It took me over a 100 years to master a chi warding and she's what? 30, 35? Cologne noted with more than a little jealously, and she did it in the heat of battle without batting an eye or missing a step!

The only individual I'd ever known that could learn a chi attack that fast or well would be Ranma. Suddenly Cologne both mentally and physically smacked herself on the head! 

No wonder the swordswoman was skilled! Dark red hair, very well endowed figure, beautiful face and piercing blue eyes, she must be Ranma's mother! Cologne realized, I always found it hard to believe Ranma inherited his skills from that damn Panda! 

A noise off to her side revealed Cologne wasn't the only one watching from the shadows. 

Ah, Ryouga...? Cologne recognized the other watcher He's showing a little more discretion and intelligence than normal for once. But then Cologne noticed him preparing and actually moving in to attack. 

A _very_ little more..., she thought. I gotta stop him before he messes up, um... Nodoka? ...yes, that was it... Nodoka's attempt to subdue Ranma.

I must stop this! Ryouga thought. She's flaying Konatsu's legs to the bone! 

Bile weld up in Ryouga's throat as he watched the savage attack on the ninja. I think Ranma is trying to... to... castrate him he thought with a shutter and instinctively grasp his hands over his own manhood. 

Then he saw Nodoka's attack.

Oh Kami-sami help me! I'm must stop her! She sill trying to kill her own daugh...ur SON! Ryouga thought as he left the protection of the shadows and started towards them, ready to save Ranma from his mother's wrath. 

Suddenly a gnarled staff lashed out and struck him squarely on the chest, stopping Ryouga dead in his tracks. The staff felt more like a bar of hard unyielding iron than the varnished wood that it was actually made of, and his eyes fixated on its length as it barred his way.

"Wait!" spoke a voice of command in a near whisper, a voice Ryouga knew only too well. Cologne! Where did she...? Ryouga thought. His eyes moved down the elder's staff length, up the withered bony arm, to the grim look of determination and... regret? written on Cologne's face.

She stopped me? Does she want Ranma to die? WHY? Ryouga wondered, although there was one obvious reason, revenge for not choosing Shampoo.... 

But before Ryouga could finished this thought, the elder's staff fell away from his chest and he heard Cologne muttering to herself..

"Damn! I hoped she could stop Ranma! Why didn't she use sleep or calming...?" 

Looking away from Cologne, Ryouga was just in time to see a rock or ball of some sort strike Ranma's Mother right between her... um... bosom...! Ryouga notice, blushing slightly. 

As the cloud billowed up around Nodoka, Ryouga saw his chance. He knew the time was now or never to put his plan into action, before Ranma's mother or Cologne could attack again. Am I the only one who wants to save Ranma?

From out of the darkness Ryouga charged, one..., two..., three great strides and then Ranma-chan was within his grasp. She musta heard me coming! Ryouga thought, as Ranma-chan turned at the last moment and tried to run for him.

* * * * * * * * *

Back at center stage.... 

Weak, can't now kill all Males, Neko-ran was still reeling from strange claw's burning attack. After staggering a step or two away, Neko-Ran was finally able to look behind her and was surprised to see Mother/Pride Leader just a step or two behind her. 

Mother! Males hurt/attacked you? as Neko-Ran noticed dust and her Mother's torment. Where Male? It gone/hide again 

Then she saw her Mother's sword.

"HIIISSS..." Neko-ran spat out as she spied strange Long Claw gripped in her Mother's hand, It hurt me? It kill me...? Memories from her human mind were slowly leaking into her "cat" side. In essence she was getting "smarter", remembering more and more of her true self as time went by. 

It kill me? kill if not act Male? She wondered again of Long Claw, NO! Mother no do that! I...? I do if..., I kill self with 'IT' if not... Male? 

These thoughts so confused and troubled Neko-Ran that all she wanted to do was run, from both the katana, and the strange terrifying images and ideas entering into her mind. 

FLEE! Run, Find/watch Males, learn! Neko-Ran was subconsciously using her father's training, The Saotome Final Attack. Then Kill! Eat flesh/blood of all Males!

Ryouga bore down on Ranma-chan and realized just how weakened the girl had become. Ranma isn't even defending herself anymore, just trying to escape... he thought. 

Nodoka, still coughing and half blind, was trying to overcome the lingering effects of the dust when she more felt the rush of air than actually see the speeding form as it raced past her.

Who's that, the boy? She wondered. That hentai is still here? 

Ryouga raced towards the canal, ready to complete his scheme. Unfortunately, there was still that one tiny little hole in Ryouga's plan, a hole about the size of say..., the Grand Canyon! 

Because of P-chan, Ryouga was prone to thinking that cold water meant becoming an animal and hot water meant returning to human. But Ranma was human in BOTH forms and in the heat of battle Ryouga had forgotten that Ranma-chan was _already _in her cursed form and the cold water of the canal would have no effect on her what so ever. (Other than really pissing her off!) 

Neko-Ran's worst fears came to pass, even as she fled one of the dreaded evil Males was upon her. By its smell, its sound, and its shape, Neko-Ran knew exactly who her attacker was..., Male/Foe had returned. 

No... not again..., no hurt anymore. Neko-Ran silently pleaded as Male/Foe seized her and she was carried away in its grasp, too terrified and weak to resist any longer. 

Oh no, RANKO! As Nodoka thought as the hentai boy scooped up Ranko on the fly and jumped head first into the swift cold black waters of the canal. 

The familiar tingle washed over his body as Ryouga plunged into the canal. As he morphed into P-chan, his vision and impression of his surroundings underwent a complete change in perspective. But like always, rather than feeling that he had shrunk, it appeared more like the world around him had expanded.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU DAMN ETCHI......Eppp?!" Nodoka broke off in shock, unable to believe what she had seen, although the irony of such a "fate" appealed to her own sense of divine justice. 

It must be the dust, some kind of hallucinogenic drug in it.... He didn't, _couldn't _justturn into a pig! I must have imagined it, a startled Nodoka tried to rationalize. He must of just... what?, disappeared? 

P-chan squirmed free of his drifting clothes and bobbed up to the surface of the water only to face a very wet Ranma-chan, still in the deadly grip of Neko-ken. 

Kuso! Baka baka baka! P-chan cursed to himself as he realized his mistake. What I needed was HOT WATER, not COLD! 

"MER...A-Ack HAK! YEROLL-ACK!" Spat and coughed a very wet and angry Neko-Ran. Cats and water mix about as well as oil and vinegar, though the shock of the cold fluid seemed to re-energize her somewhat. 

Male? Where Male/Foe? It hide, wait/soon attack again! she thrashed and flailed her forelimbs about her, anything to keep the males at bay. 

Ryouga barely avoided the thrashing limbs and claws as he set out doggy style (or rather piggy style!) for shore, I gotta out swim Ranma, she'll kill me, no... she'll EAT ME!

Then Neko-Ran saw the small black creature that was in the water near her. It Male! Help other Males! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! Neko-Ran raged. 

She struck at it but it was too far! Neko-Ran tried to follow, she had to catch it! To Neko-Ran it was prey! Food! A black "mouse" to eat and regain strength. 

The fact that it was also Male would just make it all the more tasty! 

But the canal's flow tugged at Neko-Ran, the icy cold current swept her off her paws. Neko-Ran floundered in the belly deep water, all she had to do was stand up on her two rear paws, but she was too much a "cat" to think of that. 

Males were still there, all round her, she could FEEL them! Even now, a Male tried to seize foreleg, but she taught it lesson! That paw won't touch again. It hurt! Feel pain! 

Vainly Neko-Ran tried to swim for shore, but the bank was so far and she was getting so tired... 

Nodoka forgot her own "discomforts" and rushed to the canal's bank, afraid Ranko might be swept away by the swift current. Without thought or heed for her own safety, she dropped the katana, stripped off her kimono, and leapt into the water. 

C-C-COLD! Nodoka gasp, struggling to maintain her footing on the slime and muck covered bottom. It feels like... like, NO! I don't want to think what it feels like! as she waded toward the thrashing girl. 

"BBBWEE-ock-ca-ca-caok! BWEEEEPP EEK!" came the half coughs, half squeal of a black piglet swimming near her. 

It's the pig, its real? Kami-sama... it... it... IS the boy! as Nodoka did something many others (well at least ONE other) failed to do, recognize P-chan by his distinctive "collar." 

Part in aid, but mostly in disgust, Nodoka picked up and flung the piglet in a high arch, listening to the frighten "BEEEEeee-e-e..." and then very gratifying, painful sounding "THUD!" as the pig landed head first on shore. 

Now that I've thrown out the trash... Nodoka half swam, half waded out towards Ranko. The girl was swimming, if that is what you call IT, in a frantic jerky parody of ... what? A drowning cat, of course! She realized. 

Damn it, she as slippery as an eel, I can't get a grip on her! Nodoka thought as she made an effort to grab the struggling girl. 

"Yooowch!" Nodoka exclaimed as she tried to snag one of Ranko's failing arms, only to receive the gift of four matching claw marks, deep and bloody, just above her wrist. 

She definitely doesn't want anyone touching her, not that I'd blame her... Nodoka thought while gritting her teeth from the pain. Although the wounds were painful, they were far from debilitating. 

At least it wasn't my sword arm!, Nodoka gratefully thanked the Silent Dragon. Besides trying for an arm or leg again, there was little else to grasp. Ranko was nude, wet and very slick. 

I have to watch those damn chi claws! I was VERY lucky the first time! Nodoka knew of only one safe way to subdue the girl, If I can just reach, as much as I hate to do this....

While making every effort to avoid the deadly claws, Nodoka stretched her uninjured arm to it's fullest and reached for the tangled mess of matted hair that use to be Ranko's brilliant flame colored tresses. 

Got them! She felt her fingers entwined in the reddish dirty mass. What Nodoka did next was NOT nice, she yanked on Ranko's hair so hard she almost tore it out by the roots. 

"MERROOWWLLL.. HACK, HIISSS... GRRROWLL!" 

Nodoka heard as demon inside Ranko voiced its rage at her. Straight back Nodoka pulled Ranko's head and at the same time she managed to flip the girl belly up in the water.

NOOO! Males! No honor! Strike/attack behind! Neko-Ran raved as one of her hidden Male tormentors latched onto her long mane. Neko-ran cried out in pain and anguish as the evil monster wrenched her head by the fur and rolled her over to expose her vulnerable belly and groin. 

Nodoka maintained her hold on Ranko's hair with one hand, while she used the other to grip the back of Ranko's neck as she started to drag the girl towards shore. Now she looks more like an upside down turtle than a cat! Nodoka mused. Ranko still tried to resist, but lacked neither the leverage nor the flexibility while floating on her back, she couldn't reach Nodoka. 

IT, Male/Foe? had her, could gut her, could feast/feed on her flesh, could...! Terror of what her Male captor would do almost overwhelm Neko-Ran. With belly/groin exposed and Male bite/hold head, it do anything, it could even...! 

NO! Not THAT! No hurt... Not force mate again! as Neko-Ran remembered another, more common reason for a Male to grab or bite the back of Female's head/neck. 

A dreadful fear and terror welled up in Neko-Ran's mind, "THAT" was a fate worse than death. 

Rather be gutted/eaten than MATE with Male! Neko-Ran wished they would all die! No need Males! Kill, maim, hurt all Males! Males had no honor, only wanted to hurt, force mate with females! 

I know Males! I was Male... Huh? Strange thoughts invaded Neko-Ran's psyche. I Male? No, I Female! But(?), was Male? 

More broken fragment of memories forced their way in, I cursed? To turn/become male? Neko-Ran mind rebelled at that vile image, No, never be Male! Die/kill self-first! Stay Female! 

Neko-Ran still tried to resist the Male that had her, arching her spine and splaying her legs, trying to make it as hard as possible for it to drag her away. 

Something in Neko-Ran's soul or spirit made her want to tilt her head back and stare Male in eye. I no give in, face death unbroken! Neko-Ran growled in both fear and contempt as she looked upon her detested foe, though it loathed her to do so.

If she would only stop struggling, this would be so much easier. Nodoka silently wished. Ranko suddenly arched her spine and rigidly locked her limbs straight out from her body, as if frozen in place. Ranko tilted her further back and Nodoka could feel the piercing angry gaze as Ranko stared defiantly at her. 

What? It not Male? It... MOTHER! It was not Male/Foe, or any other Male for that matter, but her own Pride/Family leader! Relief and elation flooded into Neko-Ran's mind as she stopped her growling and voiced a greeting to her Mother/Pride Leader. 

"GRROO-...!" Ranko's vocal assault on Nodoka's eardrums suddenly stopped, replaced a very submissive and kitten like "...Meow?" 

Instinctively Neko-Ran, just like any kitten would when their Mother gripped them by the head or neck, let her whole body go limp and she placidly allowed her mother to pull her to shore. 

Nodoka saw a look of, what...? Peace, relief? seem to sweep over Ranko's face, although it was difficult to tell for sure with all her injuries. Ranko's whole body relaxed and she curled herself up in to a fetal position. 

Kami, what happened? She's gone totally limp! Has the demon fled from her? Nodoka asked herself. No, she still has a cat aura and I can still hear, or rather feel her growling very quietly, almost like a...? 

Mother save, protect me! Take to den/home, where no males can find/hurt me. and Neko-Ran started to ...P-U-R-R-R... loudly in sheer relief and happiness 

End Chapter Eleven.

(See, no cliffhanger for once!)

Nuki Mouse.


	12. It’s Ten PM, Do You Know Where Your Daug...

Chapter Twelve: It's Ten PM, Do You Know Where Your Daughters Are?

Alternate title: ...Meanwhile back on the (Tendo) Ranch....

*****Warning: extreme vulgar language by Tendo Akane in this Chapter.****** 

"BITCH! You damn gaijin SLUT! I'm going to kill you!" Akane screamed in fury at the naked lavender haired Amazon hiding under Ranma's futon. Ra... Ran... THAT RAPIST... must not have "sated" her desires, the bitch must be waiting here for another "roll in the hay" 

"Whore! Slut! Fucking chink! I hope Ranma RIPPED YOU WIDE OPEN AND RODE YOU ROUGH!" Akane kept up her loud and boisterous running tirade of screams and taunts. She was employing language and terms she had never even dreamt of using before, let alone saying out loud or screaming to the top of her lungs, so lost was Akane in her hurt and anger.

Xian Pu's only thoughts during Akane's tirade were for escape, to hide, and hope for help unseen to arrive. She knew very well why the Kitchen Destroyer was here. SHE was the only one of the three sisters that understood, even if vaguely and imperfectly, of just what it meant to be a true warrior. Gorilla Girl was here to do the same thing Xian Pu would with a defeated foe. 

Gorilla Girl was here to kill her.

"Damn 'NOBLE' Amazons! HA! "Easy FUCKING lay" is a better name! You're nothing but a bunch of dyke bitches that have to spread your legs to get a real man!" Akane ranted on.

Not that Ranma's a REAL man, you can have the DAMN BAKA RAPIST! she mentally screamed, but deep down something inside her argued that Ranma was still hers, that Shampoo must of somehow driven him to rape. But this thought only added more fury to her thoughts! I hope to never see that... rapist... again, but I'll be damn if I let YOU have him!

Although a lot of Gorilla Girl's words was beyond Xian Pu's limited Japanese vocabulary, the parts of the tirade Xian Pu did understand made her blush with both anger and embarrassment. Xian Pu was not a prude or a virgin (well... actually she WAS still a virgin, but it wasn't from lack of trying!) but she was not use to hearing such "bad" words, at least not directed at HER!

I just wish she shut up and get this over with! Xian Pu implored, but she knew that this wasn't really her true desire at the moment. Xian Pu actually wished the Gorilla Girl wound rant on, all day and night, rant to her hearts content. She knew the Kitchen Destroyer wouldn't attack until she had her say and until then Xian Pu's life was safe. 

The flames of her rage lit up Akane like a party lantern as her battle aura burned red hot, fueled by her anger driven chi. Shampoo had taken too many things that were rightfully hers; Akane wanted not only revenge, but to leave Shampoo hurt, broken, and DEAD! 

"Come out here so I can KILL you!" Akane seethed, filled with a witch's brew of betrayal, jealously, and rage. That baka ecchi rapist has probably been screwing this Chinese WHORE all along and everything else with two legs as well!

Xian Pu wasn't about to come out, she didn't want to die. 

If she keep yelling long enough, maybe Mu Tse or Great-Grandmother will find me! but Xian Pu knew that was asking the seven lucky gods way too much. But..., with all the noise the Kitchen Destroyer is making, one of her sisters is bound to hear!

But which one would it be?

The Yakusa? She'll just ignore it, no way she'll endanger her precious skin for anyone, least of all ME Xian Pu felt. No honor at all in that one, but the Old Maid, the _Housekeeper_! she thought in contempt, She so weak and timid, she bound to come and try to stop the Gorilla.

In Xian Pu mind she could already hear the Old Maid sing out in that stupid submissive voice of hers. "_OH MY! You mustn't dishonor our family!" _Humph! she though with a scowl. THEY don't understand, killing me would be the epitome of upholding the Gorilla Girl's place and honor! 

Xian Pu mentally screamed at herself. WHAT am I THINKING! I don't want to die! I HOPE SHE DISHONORS HER CLAN FOR THE NEXT SEVEN GENERATIONS! 

Finally Akane had stopped her shouting. Yelling threats and vulgarities was not enough anymore, she waited to HURT the bitch. Akane quickly turned away and took three rapid steps towards the nearby dresser and retrieved one of her trusty mallets kept hidden behind it. Racing back to the futon, Akane raised her arm over her head, the mallet firmly griped in her hand. 

BOOM! CRACK! 

The two thunderous sounds came as one, as the mallet seemed to break the sound barrier as it swept down in deadly flight. Squarely it struck the futon over Shampoo and the whole house shook from the force of the blow. Possibly if the frame was made of tungsten steel or the mattress pad of Kevlar carbon fiber the futon MAY have survived the blow, although that seems doubtful.

Needless to stay the plain wood beams and simple cotton lined mattress of Ranma's futon was not up to the task of resisting such a blow. They literally exploded into a shower of kindling, shredded cloth, and feathers, which all but buried Shampoo under a pile of wreckage and debris. 

Back and forth Akane's mallet continued to swing, like it was a scythe and she was reaping the harvest wheat. Each swing struck the pile, scattering more debris in all directions and at the same time imparted a new bruise or contusion to Shampoo, still buried underneath. 

Umph! A blow struck Xian Pu's right side, Eowch! another hit her left! Head, chest, legs, torso, the blows rained down repeatedly on her. Nothing was missed, no part of her body was spared. This wasn't honorable combat, this was torture! But this is just what I would do in Gorilla Girl's place, Xian Pu realized. 

Akane savored the sensation, each new cut or mark sent a spasm of pleasure and joy racing through her body for the pain and hurt she inflicted on the purple hussy. Finally after a series of quick, violent blows, Shampoo's body was uncovered and laid un-moving while Akane prepared herself for her final, exquisite attack. 

Standing with her feet apart, head down, arms straight, Akane straddling Shampoo's limb body. She swung her mallet back like Tiger Woods teeing off on a long par five and you can guess what was the golf ball.

Like its been said, Xian Pu did not want to die, but damn if she was going to give Gorilla Girl the satisfaction of seeing her grovel or fail in some futile attempt to save her life. Defiantly, Xian Pu lay still, staring up at her executioner and waited for the deathblow to fall.

"FORE!" Akane cried out with relish as her "club" started it's downward descended. 

* * * * * * 

__

Suddenly reality froze and in the eternity between one second and the next the voice of Kohl Lon rang out fresh in Xian Pu's memory.

**"With friend or foe alike, dead is DEAD, and there's nothing honorable in death, the Honor is in living."**

Xian Pu never before truly understood the meaning of this old adage. To her, in the past, it had always meant "to fail (to DIE) is dishonorable, do whatever you need to win, and the HONOR only goes to the victor, the one left alive." 

But now as death stared her in the face, Xian Pu was finally starting to understand just what her Great Grandmother had tried to teach her. Xian Pu had been wrong, for all these years. She had it all backwards! The true meaning of those words was that death (any death!) was the LAST resort and there was NOTHING honorable about resorting to it. 

The honor came from the saving (and sparing!) of lives, friends or foes alike. 

Xian Pu forced herself to face the bitter truth of her Grandmother's words. It's better to surrender, to swallow my honor...and ask for... MERCY then to die, and this idea was indeed very foreign, almost vile to Xian Pu. 

In a flash of intuition, Xian Pu realized that it meant more than just GIVING mercy. It...ugg, It means that ...life is more important then honor itself.

No, that can't be true! Honor is everything! If it was a choice between her life and her honor, Xian Pu already knew the answer. She was an Honorable Amazon Warrior and would die before letting anything besmirch her HONOR! 

But is drugging my Aerin or defying the Elders acts of honor? a meek voice in Xian Pu's head asked.

Yes, I must have the BEST! I must BE the BEST! Xian Pu thought with pride! That was what her HONOR was all about! 

THAT was what my... **Honor**?...NO!, The truth washed over Xian Pu and shocked her to the core. No, not MY honor, MY PRIDE! Its my arrogant pride that I consider more important, not my honor! 

Xian Pu knew what she had to do now. 

Better to ask for mercy and live in defeat, than to die for nothing but PRIDE! She had to bite the bullet, give up, to surrender, and "dishonor" herself, all things which, only moments before, she rather die before doing. 

After all it WAS the honorable thing to do.

* * * * * * * 

Elsewhere in the Tendo homestead.... 

Nabiki sauntered out of her room, towards the guestroom located just down the upstairs hallway from hers. I'll keep 'Kane from hurting Shampoo too much, but damn if I'll hurry to stop her fun! she smirked, trying justify her delay in stopping her sister. So Shampoo's a little ill, it's not like she doesn't...!

"THUMP... THUMP... THUMP..." came the sound of heavy footfalls, interrupting Nabiki's train of thought. Someone was running up the stairs behind her at break-neck speed. Nabiki turned around just in time to see a very flustered and worried Kasumi clearing the last of the steps. So much for her Taoist "way", a startled Nabiki thought at the uncommon, almost unheard of sight of a distressed Kasumi. 

"Akane...! Shampoo! Must stop her, She'll kill her!" Kasumi stammered out in fear to Nabiki as she ran towards her shocked sister.

What the hell...? Nabiki thought, Kasumi's frighten? Why? 'Kane and her mallet are more than enough to handle that pussy. Judging from the yells escaping from the guestroom, Akane was in rare form and was in no peril at all from the sick Amazon. 

"Oh, don't worry 'Sumi!" Nabiki tried to reassure her onee-chan. "Akane is just having a little one-on-one "discussion" with Shampoo, I'm sure she's in no danger." Nabiki stood fast in the hall, preventing Kasumi's passage. 'Kane deserves a little more time to "work" her anger out, Nabiki realized since she had yet to hear any blows being landed or Chinese accented cries of pain. 

"You don't KNOW! You don't understand!" Kasumi started to plead with her imouto-chan, as she tried to force her way passed the obstinate Nabiki "Akane's rage is out of control, she not in her right mind! Shampoo is too ill to fight back..." 

"So the pussy was a little ill, a bit of hot water cured THAT!" Nabiki reminded her sister as she held fast and failed to move, making it perfectly clear she WANTED to delay Kasumi's effort to rescue Shampoo. "Shampoo deserves THIS!" Nabiki continued. "It not like she had actually died or som...? 

The look Kasumi shot her younger sister was as cold and hard edge as a piece of Damascus forged steel It froze Nabiki's words tight in her throat. Did something... _ELSE... _happen to Shampoo? For not the first time that day, Nabiki wished she knew what had really occurred while Toufu treated Shampoo. 

Kasumi did not have time to waste arguing with Nabiki. Her arm suddenly shot out and her hand, with a speed that belied her gentle nature, jabbed Nabiki hard in the side. 

A perfect solar plexus blow. 

"OOMMMPHH," came a grunt of pain and surprise as the air rushed out of Nabiki's lungs. 'Sumi HIT me? thought the totally shocked and confused girl as she staggered back, leaving a clear path to the guestroom door. 

But Nabiki wasn't the only one shocked. For in that moment of contact, the briefest of touch, Kasumi felt the hidden turmoil buried deep in Nabiki's soul. 

Oh my Kasumi thought, momentarily forgetting all about Akane and Shampoo. She just stood there, staring wide-eyed at Nabiki. Then words came unbidden to her lips, words Kasumi somehow knew she MUST say, no matter how cruel they were. 

"I know you can be cold and calculating at times, but I use to believe it was just an act, but you LIKE it, don't you? Being a remorseless cold-hearted bitch." Kasumi said in a voice so frosty that icicles formed on the words. "Do you have ANY scruples at all? Is no one, even your family, safe from your trickery? I never realized just how... mean and uncaring... you could be, _Ice Queen_."

If Kasumi had hauled off and hit her (again!) or plunged a dagger in her heart a dozen or so times, she could not have HURT Nabiki as much as those words just did. 

But they was exactly the cathartic Nabiki needed to hear. Something broke deep within Nabiki's heart and soul. The ice wall she had built around her true feelings started to crumbled and melt. "Kas... Kasumi? I Never..., I didn't.... I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ICE QUEEN!" Nabiki cried out in angst-ridden misery. 

Kasumi just stood there, stunned. SHE had never said something so mean or heartless to anyone before, least of all her imouto-chan. Kasumi didn't know WHERE the words came from, she didn't even know WHY she said them, just that she had to. No, I do know WHY I said them. They were exactly the words Nabiki needed to hear. Kasumi suddenly realized. But the real question is HOW did I know that? 

Tears that Nabiki had always hidden from others, tears she cried out only in the lonely solitude of her room burst forth like a fountain and Nabiki found herself gripping Kasumi in a fierce embrace. "I... I don't want... to... be a... a c-cold hearted bitch..." she sobbed into her onee-chan's shoulder.

I always wanted to comfort my Nabiki like this Kasumi realized. Never before had Nabiki allowed anyone to hug or "mother" her like this and she reveled in the fulfillment of that wish. Kasumi tighten her embrace around her sobbing sister and slowly rocked Nabiki back and forth while whispering soft, almost sub-vocal word of comfort. _"There, there, its OK, let it all out, you're fine...."_

But it was not to last long.

The sudden "BOOM!" of Akane's chi driven mallet rudely interrupted their "Kodak Moment." The two sisters jumped apart as if stung, as the framework of the old house shook like Jell-O under the force of the blow and dust rained down from the cracks between the wooden ceiling beams.

"SHAMPOO!" they both cried out in unison.

Even through the thick wooden door, it sounded like a tornado was loose in the guestroom. It took all the strength of both Kasumi and Nabiki to force the door open against wreckage piled inside. 

The room was in shambles! Splitters of wood and shreds of cloth were scattered everywhere and goose-down feathers floated through the air and laid ankle deep on the floor. But the most appalling part of the scene before them was the sight of Akane, mallet held high, standing over a bruised and bloodied form of Shampoo. 

NO! Stop, please mustn't do it! Nabiki silently implored her younger sis, too shocked to cry out those words. This was not a battle or a fight, it was not even a justly deserved punishment, it was murder anyway you cut it. And it is MY fault, Nabiki knew, I could of, I SHOULD of stopped it! I knew 'Kane's temper, I was banking on it! I wanted MY revenge!

* * * * * * * * * 

Time slowed for Nabiki, almost stopping, yet her thoughts race ahead with the speed and force of a runaway locomotive.... 

__

I was willing to let Akane attack and beat up a helpless girl because **I **want that girl hurt! Nabiki admitted to herself._ The Ice Queen! So cunning, so clever, Why gets my OWN hands bloodied? Just sit back and let another do my dirty work!_

So Cold, so dispassionate, let my OWN SISTER dishonor herself, use her like a tool, Nabiki accused herself. _Let the TOOL hurt Shampoo, KILL Shampoo! I'll just sit back and go "Tist Tist Poor Shampoo..." and blame it all on hotheaded Akane...._

Streams of salty tears flowed down Nabiki's face, she could no longer hide behind her cold icy facade. _If my TOOL kills, then I'm the murderer, the executioner _Nabiki now realized_, Akane may strike the blow, but I'm the who responsible, I'll be the killer! _

In a sudden flash of intuition, Nabiki also realized this applied to her a lot of her other "activities" as well. _I set-up Ranma in fights, just to make a profit, why should I care if he gets hurt or injures another? I feed Kuno's, Koldachi's and Ukyou's obsessions, with MY photos and innuendo, so what if they or an innocent bystander gets hurt, it's their fault, NOT MINE, _but Nabiki now realized it was she who was wrong! It was all her fault! 

__

I even sold Ranma to the highest bidder, tricked him into it... I'm no better than a damn pimp! A yakusa! I blackmailed everyone, friends and foes alike, and cared less whose life I ruin as long as I get my blood-money. If they wanted my silence, they should have paid up, right? Nabiki continued as more tears rained down and a slight sob escaped her lips. _Give me your money or else! _

What's the difference between a MUGGER and me? 

To Nabiki, all this self-incrimination, all this life changing revelations took place in the fraction of a sec it took for Akane's mallet to fall. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Before either Kasumi or Nabiki could take more than a step or two into the room, they heard Akane yell out "FORE" and down came the mallet towards the defenseless girl. 

"No...," was the only word Xian Pu could say as she watched the mallet speeding down on its murderous journey. I can't just give up, I must try... something.... At the last moment, from some deep untapped reservoir, Xian Pu found the energy to raise her arms about her head and at least try to twist herself aside. These feeble moves were but a token, a last minute futile gesture, and Xian Pu paid a terrible price for them.

"CRACK-CRACK!" Xian Pu heard a sound like the sudden snapping of bamboo staves and pain flared in her right arm.

Akane, instead of hitting the Amazon dead on, shanked her swing and instead first struck Shampoo's right arm just below her elbow, snapping it as easily as a toothpick. But even that horrible sacrifice was not enough to fully stop or deflect the deadly blow. The mallet continued on, striking a glancing blow to the Amazon's head, just above her left ear.

"O-OH M-MY!" Was all Kasumi could manage to stutter out at the sight of the blow

Nabiki had never heard such a nauseating noise before and hoped never to hear it again. But what she saw when she looked at Shampoo's arm was even shocking and disturbing to her. Both of the bones in Shampoo's right forearm were not just broken, the radius and ulna were shattered like they were made of glass and bloody pieces of bone rent Shampoo's flesh. 

Gasping in pain, Xian Pu finally managed to cry out her surrender, the pleas for mercy that Xian Pu thought she would never say. 

**_"I surrender! I'll..., I'll serve your family! I'll swear oath of captive, of servitude! I'd do whatever you want! Please don't kill me!"_**

Unfortunately, Xian Pu had unknowingly slipped back into her milk tongue and her pleas were in CHINESE, a language The Gorilla Girl didn't speak or understand more than a simple word or two. 

Akane thrilled at the sharp cry of pain and gibberish from her foe, no doubt some Amazon curse or taunt. I'll enjoy making her eat those words she fumed, whatever they were! "Speak Japanese, stupid SLUT!" Akane screamed, as Shampoo lay limp and motionless.

While the words also meant nothing to Kasumi, the emotions behind them did! Shampoo's feelings were no longer that of the defiant warrior Kasumi sense earlier. Those had _CHANGED_, now Kasumi sense a scared, troubled, pain wracked girl who desperately wanted to live. Shampoo is giving up, surrendering!, I can FEEL it Kasumi realized, she's not faking it, I can tell! 

But Nabiki had made it a point of trying to learn Mandarin Chinese. (After all, it was good for business!) Although not (yet!) fluent in that tongue, the overall meaning was more than clear. Kami-sama! I never thought I'd live to would hear that coming from her mouth, thought Nabiki!

But Shampoo's cries of mercy were too late for either sister to stop their imouto-chan next blow.

Like it was a pickaxe Akane once again raised her mallet straight up above her head. Akane's knuckles turned white and her muscles knotted under the strain as she feed all her strength and rage into her weapon. The slut earn this, it's my right! NO, my duty! She can't allowed to live after all she done to me!

"Now dodge THIS, bitch!" Akane knew this truly would be the final blow. This time the Amazon whore dies! 

"AKANE!" Nabiki yelled out to her sister, "DON'T DO IT, YOU WON! SHAMPOO GAVE UP! IT'LL BE MURDER!"

"Akane, this isn't you! It's your anger, let it go!" Kasumi also pleaded. "This isn't honorable, a true martial artist wouldn't do this." 

Akane apparently didn't hear either of her sisters' cries or more likely just didn't care. 

Kuso... Shampoo's dead! Nabiki shuttered. This was a foregone conclusion. This time nothing could stop the mallet from smashing Shampoo's head like a piece of over-ripe fruit. Or almost nothing... Nabiki realized, there's still ONE way to stop it.

The "Queen" would have happily let Shampoo die but Nabiki could no longer do that, the price was too high; her heart, her family, her _SOUL_! 

The "Queen" would have allowed her sister to kill, cause the murder of a helpless captive, cold heartedly used and ruin others at a whim, defile and destroy her family....

The "Queen" would..., well the list was pretty much endless and there was little knowing just how far or how LOW the "Queen" might stoop. 

Never more! Nabiki decided. I can't take it any longer, I can't do it anymore, if..., if _someone _must die tonight, then it must be the Ice Queen.

The "Queen" is dead, long live NABIKI! 

Kasumi tried to further plead with her imouto-chan but quickly realized it wasn't working. She realized Akane didn't give a damn about honor or martial arts at the moment, just revenge. But if I could just get **_though _**to her, talk to her, make her listen! Then maybe... maybe the right words will come to me!

Yeah right, and maybe the sky will fall or pigs will fly! Damn..., action is needed not words! Kasumi belittled herself. Useless, useless, useless! That's what I am, useless! Good for nothing but _housework!_

Kasumi watched as Akane's mallet sped down again towards the helpless Amazon. Now I'm just standing here while Akane hurt an innocen..., inno..., a **_helpless _**person! 

Kasumi found herself mentally tongue-tied, having trouble saying (or thinking) the word "innocent," when applied to Shampoo. Maybe..., maybe Shampoo does deserves some form of punishment, but not this! It's torture... its murder! 

Here I am, "useless, helpless Kasumi" again Kasumi continued. First I fail to... to stop Ranma from trying to R-Ra, to Ra-a...? Mole-lest? Damn! Kasumi found she now couldn't use the word "rape" or even "molest" anymore, when referring to Ranma's actions that morning. He, umm SHE wasn't responsible, it was that...., that damn drug!

If I had only known, I wouldn't have driven Ranma away! Suddenly Kasumi felt sick, dirty and unclean as she remembered just HOW she drove Ranma-_CHAN_ away! I... THREW the seppuku pact right into her face, I knew how Ranma would react! Kasumi realized. I'm worst than useless! I sent a distressed girl out to kill herself! Or... (remembering the Succubus Blood) ...maybe to an even WORST FATE! 

I must do...! Kasumi thoughts suddenly broke off in surprise as she saw Nabiki fling herself towards Akane's speeding mallet.

Before Nabiki could have any second thoughts or more importantly before she lost her nerve, she found herself leaping into action. But not at her sister or Shampoo like one might expect, there wasn't time enough, but instead she threw herself directly into the heart of the fire, into the downward path of the deadly mallet.

The thought of putting herself in danger, of self-sacrifice, was NOT the norm for Nabiki, usually it was the farthest thing from her mind. No, let "others" do such stupid acts.... Nabiki always thought, but now it really was ME doing the "stupid act." 

Oh shit, here it comes... Nabiki thought as the mallet approached. Akane was out for murder, both figuratively and literally, and Nabiki knew that this was only way to stop Akane and start to redeem her own soul as well. 

But to Kasumi, Nabiki's unselfish deed came as no real surprise, it was just the suddenness of the action that had shocked her. She always "understood" her middle sister better than anyone else, maybe better than Nabiki herself. Behind that mask of cold indifference and detached nonchalance was still the strong willed little girl who hated to be a "Crybaby," "Weak," or "Helpless." 

* * * * * * * 

Now it was Kasumi's turn for time to slow while her thoughts flew ahead on falcon's wings...

__

When Momma..., MOTHER died, Nabiki wouldn't cry in front of anyone, only at night when she was all alone in the sanctuary of her room, Kasumi recalled_. We all... um, ...reacted... "badly" to Mother's death. _

Akane..., she was the one always crying, wailing out for her "Mommy!" Father became a...? Kasumi thought about her father's with-drawl from life_. ...became a weak shadow of the strong man he had been, like the best part of him died along with mother._

And I..., I was helpless. I hid myself in a role, I tried to BECOME mother, Kasumi realized. The "Perfect Traditional Japanese Housewife;" never complained, always happy, docile, I never tried to be myself, the family came first!

But Nabiki... She NEEDED a strong presence in her life, a role model. Father was weak, Akane a crybaby, and outside of my housework I'm helpless. I just wished she found a different role model than HIM, um... "Uncle Happi" Kasumi thought with some distaste. 

Happposai taught Nabiki to be an "Ice Queen", but he didn't MAKE her one! Kasumi always felt the "Queen" was just an act, a facade, and a role that Nabiki played to the hilt. _Just like my perfect "Housewife," an escape, a way to hide her true feelings, so no one would see her cry, so she wouldn't appear to be weak or helpless...._

But Nabiki can't escape or hide anymore. She needs to take responsibility for her actions, her life. She has to BE herself, not a role.

And so do I.

* * * * * * * * *

Akane thrilled in the extreme exaltation she felt as her mallet sped down in just retribution towards the foul gaijin bitch. YES! Vengeance IS mine, said the Kami! Akane savored taste of sweet revenge but then a blur of motion and a dark shape flew between her and her prey, trying to intercept the blow.

Chikusho, it's some demon or oni, bent on denying MY vengeance! Akane drove the mallet faster, trying to elude the dark shadow. The gaijin WHORE must have summoned it! I always KNEW she was a WITCH as well as a BITCH! 

"AUUGG!" came Nabiki's cry as the mallet struck her on the side. If Nabiki had been anywhere else but in mid-air, the force of the blow would have shattered her ribs and smashed her body into a bloody pulp. Still, the anger fueled weapon swatted Nabiki from the air like a housefly and smashed her body HARD to the ground, barely missing Shampoo.

"A... A-A-KANE," Nabiki managed to painfully cry out, something in her shoulder BROKE when she hit the floor. Now I know how it feels to be a chunk of pig iron caught between a hammer and anvil. Even while in extreme pain, Nabiki found her wry humor hadn't abandoned her. 

The mallet was still pressed against her bruised side and Nabiki curled her body around it. "Please ST-STOP!" Nabiki continued as she felt Akane wrenching back on the mallet's shaft, trying to pull it free. 

"Kuso!" Akane rage knew no bounds as she cursed the demon. "Damn Oni, go to... HUH?" Then guilt and distress hit Akane like a speeding bullet (or a flying mallet!) as she suddenly realized just WHOM her mallet had struck. 

"Na..., Nabiki...?" Akane replied with her heart in her throat, trying to deny what her eyes told her. NO! It's a trick! Nabiki wouldn't do that, my sister! Nabiki would NEVER do... never...? But then memories of all the things Nabiki had done to her flooded into Akane's mind. All the spiteful gossip, the snide comments, THE PHOTOS...! 

No, _She would NEVER do THAT_..., Yeah RIGHT! Akane thought sarcastically, not unless Shampoo PAID her...! 

"Damn you Nabiki! You'll do anything for a little blood money! BITCH, WHORE, ...**ICE QUEEN**!" Akane screamed at her sister cowering at her feet. YOU and that BITCH! Like two peas in a pod! Akane realized. Now her rage and thirst for revenge rose threefold and embraced not just Shampoo but Nabiki as well. 

"How much did it take for you to turn traitor? 5000 yen?, 1000 yen? Shampoo's pocket change?" Akane yelled. "I'm surprised you never just sold YOURSELF to Shampoo for a couple of yen!" Or maybe you have? Akane silently seethed. You were quick enough to PIMP that RAPIST, maybe...? I've HEARD those Amazon's were all butch of DYKES....

Nabiki's heart and mind, still reeling from Kasumi's word were almost crushed by Akane's. Is that the way everyone sees me? Is that what they thought?

"NO... that's not TRUE!" Nabiki replied in horror "I, ...I was j-ju-just TRYING to... OUCH!" Nabiki voice broke off as Akane kick her injured side.

"Just trying to protect your meal ticket, your little piece of gaijin fluff, huh Nabiki? Akane continued for her sister. "You damn LEZ!" Akane slammed her foot down on Nabiki's sore shoulder, as she yanked up and down on the mallet, still trying to retrieve it from her injured sister's grasp.

"Iiieeee... Auggg! Oh pleases Kami, NO! Yeeeoooo! Please stop, ...Akane!" Nabiki screamed out in pain, "Please, AAAYYYEEEIII....!"

Akane ignored the delightful cries of agony coming from her vile, perverted sister! Her foot grated violently on the broken bones and the mallet head slammed repeatedly into bruised ribs and she relished in the sensation of power and control she now had over Nabiki, secretly HAPPY to have caused her such pain! 

"Oh my..., OH MY!" Kasumi cried out as she raced to place herself between Akane and her unfortunate victims. This is disgraceful, dishonorable! Kasumi thought. She had to act and act NOW, if she was to save Akane from further shame. Not to mention the guilt and pain Akane will feel... later, once her anger recedes. And that is what puzzled Kasumi the most, that RAGE. This was not like her imouto-chan, at least not the one she use to know.

* * * * * * * 

__

Akane was always a happy child, full of laughter, Kasumi remembered_. Neighbors use to call her "Little Sunshine" from the way her face lit up when she smiled. _

When Mother... left, Akane was devastated. She cried so much her nickname SHOULD have been "Little Rain-cloud", Kasumi frowned. _But then she "discovered" the art, it helped her to focus, gave her something to strive for. By the start of junior high, the cheerful girl I remember was back. She was now "The Happy Angel of Nerima Ward," an actual title she once won at the spring festival._

And what an angel she was! Just like a flower starting to bloom, Akane grew more beautiful every day, Kasumi thought with pride._ Back then nothing seemed to discourage her, even cooking! Akane use to LAUGH at her failures but then would just try, try again._

But a couple of years ago, something happened. Akane started to change. I always put it down to puberty, but now I realize that was must have been something more.

That was when her anger started.

* * * * * * * *

"Akane, please stop! You're hurting Nabiki, she you're sister! She LOVES you!" Kasumi pleaded with her sister, trying to pierce the fog of anger and vengeance that clouded her imouto-chan's mind. Kasumi was bewildered by the hurt and rage that boiled out of Akane She thinks Nabiki sold her out, for money, because she (Nabiki) is a... a **_lesbian_**? Kasumi eye's eyes went wide in shock.

Where did THAT come from! Nabiki isn't..., isn't... gay? Kasumi forced the thought from her mind, later, when time allows I WILL discover the truth to this ...notion.... 

Kasumi suddenly sensed a new..., different..., well, PERVERTED emotion roiling out of her imouto-chan. She... Akane..., she's enjoying this! The pain, The terror, the CONTROL! OH MY... she's a ...a ...SADIST! she mentally gasped. So, you like giving pain, huh? Let's see how you like THIS!

Once, twice, three times Kasumi hauled back and slapped her sister, opened handed across her face. These where not little "Love Taps" but violent blows fueled by Kasumi's own stress and frustration, a sure sign she had lost "The Way"

Akane's face burned and stung as her head rocked back from the force of the blows, her eyes tearing up from the wicked, delightful pain. Releasing her death grip on the wooden mallet shaft, Akane's hands massaged and caressed her brightly redden cheeks. Then she caught a flash of motion out the corner of her eye. 

Stupid baka... she cursed at herself, letting a that bitch Shampoo get behind you. Akane had broke one of the most basic rules of defense, turned her back on a foe. THIS mistake she would correct NOW! 

Kasumi saw Akane release the mallet and turn towards her, forgetting all about Nabiki. The anger was still building in her little sister, like liquid magma in a rumbling volcano, threatening another eruption of fiery rage and violence. Mount Saint Akane..., ready to blow Kasumi envisioned, but this time I'M was the one in the blast zone! 

Kasumi could SEE the wrath in Akane, IT clouded all her reason, and IT colored all her views. Until Akane broke free from THAT rage, _anything_ was possible. Kasumi reached out and touched Akane, and like with her beloved Ono, she could now "hear" as well as "see" Akane's raw emotions-- ..._Its my right, look at all they've done to me! Those BITCHES earned it! Every one must see it MY way! And if they DON'T... _--overriding her conscience, her honor, her sense of right and wrong. 

Oh my, what do I do NOW! Kasumi wondered. She couldn't leave to go for help, Kasumi knew that would be like signing a death warrant for the two injured girls. She also lacked the skill to stop a berserk Akane, if she tried there might be THREE dead bodies for police to find. What other um... options... do I have left? 

Faith and trust was all Kasumi had left. Faith in her new ability, if I could just get Akane to SEE things clearly, un-clouded by rage... and trust in her imouto-chan, if freed from her rage, to "_do the right thing._" 

Kasumi had to hold her, had to be in as close physical contact if this was going to work. She seized Akane in a fierce embrace, hugging her sister tightly to her breast. Akane's body went rigid, taut as a bowstring with the angry emotions swelling within her, ready to snap. 

**Shampoo GLOMPED ME! **Akane seethed, too shock to strike back.** "**Let go, you ecchi rug muncher! Stop pressing your damn tits into MY FACE!" Akane screamed as she tried to free herself. "CHIKUSHO, you damn Amazon slitch! I'm not some hentai yuri dyke... like... like NABIKI!"

Oh my! She thinks I'm Shampoo! Kasumi realized the danger she was in as she felt Akane squirming in her grasp. 

"Akane NO! It's me..., Kasumi!" Kasumi tried to project a sense of peace and tranquility into her sister's mind. Like from a wellspring Kasumi felt her empathy surge forth, pouring out over Akane, seeping into her sister's mind. Like cold clear water, she felt it flowing over the flames of Akane's anger, cooling the blaze, extinguishing the fire, drowning the rage.

A spasm of guilt rocked Kasumi, what gave her the right to play games like this with people's mind? It would be... BAD! Wrong, like a mental RAPE, to ALTER a person's thoughts or mind Kasumi somehow instinctively knew to be true. 

But Kasumi wasn't changing her imouto-chan's thoughts or memories, she wouldn't do that even if she COULD! I'm... I'm... Kasumi struggled to put words to her newfound ability I'm just helping her to see things as they truly are.... 

Maybe she just needs to see her actions though another's eyes, can I DO that? she wondered, And is it the right thing to do? 

A strange peaceful feeling crept into Akane's psyche, soothing her rage and dispelling the veil of anger over her mind. Akane felt her body going limp, no longer could she resist the desire to rest her head on Shampoo's ample chest. Her mind seemed to float off into a dream world.

In her mind's eye, Akane imagined a Kami, a helpful spirit coming to her aid. The kindly presence, the benevolent spirit seemed to envelop her soul, trying to free her mind from her anger. Akane could almost feel the make-believe spirit talking to her, telling her it aright, giving her strength.... She began to see things calmly, differently... 

No, not differently... Akane decided, just more.... honestly? No, it's more than that..., free from her anger? She recalled hearing about people who allowed everything to be shaded by their troubled psyches, their unchecked emotions. 

..._Looking at the world thought a pair of rose colored glasses_... the old adage popped into Akane's mind, seemingly out of nowhere. Or in my case, a pair of angry RED colored ones? she wondered. Is it true, Akane asked back to her imaginary friend. Do I let my anger color the world as I um..., SEE it? Akane added, not really expecting an answer.

__

"Yes, you do" came a brutally blunt reply.

?!? Akane was flabbergasted, it wasn't her wild imagination. The spirit WAS there, it had answered her! It, no SHE, sounded like..., like _mother._

What...?, Who are you? Akane asked. 

"_OH M...." _The spirit started to answer, then paused a moment before continuing _"a... a friend."_

Are you here to help me?

__

"I don't know, maybe," the spirit replied, _I'll... try, if I can._

What, am I a lost cause? Beyond your abilities? 

__

"I didn't say I couldn't help" answered the spirit. _"I'm just, umm..., not sure if I should."_

FINE, Some FRIEND you are! A smoldering ember of Akane's dying anger momentarily flared up at this answer. Then why are you here? To belittle and humiliate me like everyone else? 

__

I AM your friend! The spirit chided her, _I want to help you SEE what your anger has caused. To show what you have done. _

Akane knew she had a fiery temper, it wouldn't be the first time she acted without thinking or even realizing she did wrong. What... I have done? She asked the spirit, can you show me?

Almost as if a videotape cassette was rewound and played over, Akane watched her recent actions unfold before her again. The same events, but not the same viewpoint. It was as if she was watching through the eyes of another. 

Eyes that were un-clouded by her rage or anger.

Akane found herself standing at the guestroom door, looking in. A black haired girl afire with a red battle aura stood over a lavender haired girl lying amid the futon's wreckage. This time Akane could not help but noticed the Amazon's sickly pale pallor, her feeble attempts to hide, her limp, almost lifeless body as it cowered on the floor.

Kami-sama!, Akane realized, Shampoo was already sick or hurt, before I even attacked! 

Akane watched her double's mallet as it struck the girl, over and over. I didn't just beat her, I was trying to kill her! Akane realized. She was defenseless! 

Akane's view was drawn to her doppelganger's eyes, and noticed the perverse glee in them. Disgust and self-loathing filled Akane as she remembered the thrill of breaking Shampoo's arm, the joy she took in hurting her.

After that Akane found herself looking into Shampoo's eyes and at her body language. I think Shampoo had been begging for mercy.... Akane realized. 

Then Nabiki entered her field of view and Akane started to watched what came next. 

Please, no more! Akane tried to stop the images, to blot them out but the spirit wouldn't let her. More and more of her actions continued to play out before Akane's eyes. She HAD to watch every image, hear every foul word, and see every depravity. Finally it was over and Akane had to start facing her shame.

This... this can't be true! Akane tried to deny her actions. **I**'m the one with a moral code, I'm the one who follows the code of Bushido! Akane felt the bile rising in her throat as she tried to come to grips with her contemptible behavior. I... I... think I'm going to be sick! 

Shampoo..., all I saw was a "thing," an insect to squash, a pummel stone to take my rage out on she realized. Not a injured, defenseless girl who begged for mercy. 

Nabiki, she was trying to stop me, save my honor, and look how I repaid her! Akane remembered how her savage jealous rage allowed her to believe the worst in Nabiki, rather than the truth. She had hurt her sister and just like with Shampoo, Akane had reveled in a sick joy while she tortured and brutalized her onee-chan.

Nabiki..., it was so easy for me to believe the worst in you, Akane thought. But then you risked your life, KNOWING you would get hurt, to save Shampoo.

Shampoo is supposed to be the dishonorable one, not me! Akane screamed at the spirit that seemed to be sitting in judgment of her. Nabiki is the one who wouldn't raise a finger to help another, SHE'S the one that hurts others! 

**I**'m supposed to be the honorable one, the martial artist! Akane cried, I'm the one whose suppose to risk life and limb to defend the weak....

Kuso! Some honor, some code! Akane had to finally recognize the true cause of her actions. I let my temper control me, I failed to keep my anger in check, allowed my rage to delude myself and justify my horrendous behavior. 

I dishonored myself, my family and the code of Bushido. Akane realized. I mustn't..., I can't let they temper, my ANGER color or shade my thoughts or actions anymore. 

With that, Akane suddenly felt the calm presence of the spirit start to fade and retreat. NO! Wait, don't leave, don't abandon ME! She called out to the spirit, begging her to stay.

__

" I'm not abandoning you," the faint voice of the spirit answered as it faded away. _"I must go, others need me. But don't worry, I will always watch over you."_

* * * * * *

Akane left her strange dream state and returned to the real world. She felt the tears streaming down her face, soaking the cloth-covered bosom that her head still was resting on.

This can't be Shampoo. She... was nude, hurt! She couldn't even stand.... Akane realized. Plus, she isn't this tall! She knew of only one person this could be.

"K-Ka Kasumi?' Akane stuttered out as she looked up with red-rimmed eyes at her onee-chan's face, afraid of what she'd see there. Will she hate me? Disown me? Will she...? 

Kasumi smiled back at her imouto-chan and hugged her even tighter, dispelling the fears of rejection she saw in Akane's eyes. Unknowingly she whispered the same soft words of comfort to Akane as had with Nabiki earlier. _"There, there, its OK, let it all out, you're fine...." _

Gently, so not to disturb her sobbing sister, Kasumi pulled out the cell phone that Ono-kun had left in her care. Glancing first at the unconscious Amazon lying in a pool of her own blood to her left then at Nabiki curled up on her right, moaning in pain (and STILL clutching the mallet), Kasumi pressed the quick-dial button for emergency services. 

I can't be weak, helpless. I must regain my harmony. Kasumi thought as she cleared her mind and found "The Way" again. 

It's nice that those pleasant paramedics always got here so fast!

End Chapter Twelve.

Author's Notes: "The Way" Kasumi is trying to follow is Taoism, the path of not acting, or rather the path of acting through inaction. A Tao tries to maintain inner harmony and the lack of contention in their souls. Tao embodies the harmony of opposites (i.e. there would be no love without hate, no light without dark, no male without female.) and the belief in a spiritual power which envelops, surrounds and flows through all things, living and non-living. 

This might seem a little corny, but if you remember how a Jedi Knight acts in "Star Wars," and the concept of the "Force" This will give your an idea of Taoism, since George Lucas based them on it.

The idea that Kasumi might be a Taoist, or at least follows some of their beliefs came from a website: The Tendo Kasumi School of Philosophy at http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/8343/

Akane's vulgarity is a little OOC, it's suppose to be. Akane is suffering from stress, anxiety, and an inferiority complex. This has manifested in symptoms of extreme distrust of a mate or loved one, acts of uncontrollable violence and rage, jealousy, frustration and anger management problems. 

In my story, Akane thinks her fiancée just had intimate relations with her rival (in her own home, no less!) then tried to rape her. She's a little angry right now. Actually she is very angry right now, this was the proverbial "straw that broke the camel's back." This has caused her to act out in the form of violent uncontrollable rage, (i.e. an extreme temper tantrum) towards the perceived causes of her distress. (Ranma, Xian Pu & Nabiki)

This will be a one time incident, in this story Akane will never act out so badly again (or use such vulgar language). But I had to have her do it just once to set her emotional state for the rest of the story. (extreme guilt and depression)  


Here are some Japanese words that are used that you might not have seen before.

Imouto-chan: younger sister

Onee-chan: older sister

Kuso: swear word, equivalent to "Shit" or "Damn."

Chikusho: a stronger swear word, more like "God damn it" (Kuso comes from it) 

Oni: demon or evil spirit.

Nuki Mouse 8/29/02


	13. Day's End

Poisoned Honor

Book One: The Worst Day in the Life of Ranma Saotome.

A RANMA 1/2 FAN FICTION

BY WILLIAM O'HALLORAN

AKA Nuki Mouse

Authors notes: This is a story based on characters owned and copy righted by Takahashi Rumiko and VIZ Communications. I wrote this story because I like writing and have not received any money for it, nor will I attempt to.

Encloses the thoughts of the character.

" " Enclose the spoken words of a character.

Chapter Thirteen: Day's End.

Mrs. Ohara, the spry grey haired octogenarian (AKA "that damn ladle lady") who lived just down the street from the Tendo's, was peering out her front door into the late night gloom. Something was on the loose in Nerima that night, something sinister and evil, and as usual, the Tendo's and their houseguests seemed to be at the heart of the maelstrom.

She had seen many strange sights in recent months; bizarre martial artists out for revenge, ghastly demons on the prowl, hoards of fiancée's searching for their intendeds, boys who dressed as girls, girls who dressed as boys, and then of course there were the aqua-transformers. Mrs. Ohara absent-mindedly gripped the ladle she kept near the door, as she thought of her favorite "game" of splash'em.

Mrs. Ohara had often tried to tell others (non-locals) about Nermia, but most of them would just scratch their heads and look bemused, or gives her a kindly look and then ask if she remembered to take her medication lately. However, a few of them (mostly those who recently been to Nerima) would remark it was just Saotome Ranma and his (or _hers_!)friends. Kami-sama, some of them don't even know his true sex.

Yes Saotome Ranma..., he was the keystone, the linchpin to all the strange events in Nermia. What a perfect, poetic name for the handsome young man, she mused, "Wild horse becoming a woman." At first his magical transformations had frighten Mrs. Ohara, but then Tendo Kasumi told her the poignant tale of Ranma and the stupid curse he was saddled with. Then after finishing telling her about Genma, Kasumi explained about Ranma's _other_ curse.

Or curses Mrs. Ohara thought, he seemed to be loadstone, drawling in all types of weirdness to him. If a three headed, poka-dotted dwarf on a unicycle showed up, no-one in Nermia would bat an eye; they'd just point it towards the Tendo dojo and stand back to watch the fun. And fun it would be; Ranma's battles were always spectacular, the fighting skills and action surpassed anything seen outside of a Hong Kong martial arts film and only rarely were any bystanders seriously hurt.

Although the surrounding areas always took a beating, Mrs. Ohara knew, but the Nerima chamber of commerce always anted up for the damages, after all the fights (and the crowds they drew) were good for local business.

However, tonight was different. First came that horrible nightmarish shriek, then the evening was again sundered by foul cries and screams from the Tendo home. Something had happened at the Tendo's... something terrible and monstrous. As evidenced by the fact that not just one but _two _ambulances were outside, along with a trio of police cars.

While trying not to look too noisy, Mrs. Ohara donned her robes and joined the growing throng of people standing outside of the Tendo home. Due to all the vehicles park around it and the milling officers, she really could not see too much, although she did notice the paramedics loading an injured girl into one of the ambulances. Oh dear, that's Nabiki! Not wanting to come away totally empty handed, Mrs. Ohara managed to worm her way close enough to overhear a smattering of comments and scraps of conversations from the police and the other onlookers.

"_Two of the girls were beaten near to death with a blunt..."__"The youngest girl is in shock..." "...Tendo Nabiki and Akane will be trans..." "...The third girl? A house guest I think..." ..Sarge, have central put out an APD on Saotome Ranma, find him, or HER, but do not approach..." "...Ranma? Did he attack them...?" "...Tendo Kasumi said something about a date rape drug..." ...She ran away, but Toufu-sensei is searching for her, after all a redhead stands out..."_

"Ohara-san? O-HAR-a-SAN?" Came the strained but still melodious voice of Tendo Kasumi from somewhere off to her right, cutting short any further attempts to listen in on the cops. Mrs. Ohara turned to see the eldest Tendo daughter standing near the front of the ambulances, trying to get her attention.

The poor girl, she looks so over rot and upset. Mrs. Ohara noted as she drew near. Oh dear, is that blood on her sleeve?

"Please Ohara-san; I must accompany my sisters and... our guest ...to the hospital. If my father returns tonight, could you please let him know?" Kasumi asked her. "I hope it's not an inconvenience. I left a note, but he might be, um... unable to read it."

You mean he might be drunk as a skunk again with that good-for-nothing friend of his she thought. "Of course I will, Kasumi, you only have to ask and I'll do anything to help." Mrs. Ohara replied, but then both curiosity and concern got the better of her "The guest, is it... Ranma?"

"Ranma? No, she's still out there, somewhere..." Kasumi answered, her eyes darting around the area and a look of fear or worry plain to see on her face.

Oh dear, Ranma must have... suddenly the snippets of overheard conversation fell into place, …attacked or maybe even raped them, then ran off Mrs. Ohara decided. "Kasumi, I'll stay up all night, if needs be, I'll be sure to tell your father what happen."

"You don't have to _do_ that, Ohara-san. It might be best if father sleeps it... gets a good night rest first. Morning will be here soon enough, if you could just stop by then" Kasumi replied as the paramedics finished buttoned up the ambulance and motioned for her to ride 'up front'.

"Like I said Kasumi, it'll be no trouble." Mrs. Ohara called after the receding vehicle.

Meanwhile, in a galaxy, far, far away….

(Actually in a clearing about a half kilometer away.)

After dragging the wet and naked Ranko away from the canal's edge, Nodoka tried to be gentle but still the poor girl spat out a cry of pain. Grabbing her discarded clothes, Nodoka wrapped Ranko in them as best she could. As the night chill fell and a stiffening breeze blew over the two, Nodoka sat down on the bare ground and pulled Ranko into her lap, trying to use her own body heat to warm her. Kami, if I'm this cold, Ranko must be freezing, I have to get her out of this wind and get her warmed up somehow.

"Meeooow… meeooow?" came a meek, almost questioning cry from Neko-Ran as she pressed her cold/wet body into her Pride leader/Mother's warm underside.

Is she still possessed by the demon? Nodoka wondered as the shivering Ranko pushed deeper into her lap and rubbed the uninjured side of her face against her chest, just like a house cat greeting its owner. It must be sheer agony for Ranko just to breath, let alone touch or rub up against anything or anyone.

This was all too confusing to Saotome Nodoka, First she was a murderous monster cat, now she acts like a giant kitten…. and she could not resist petting Ranko as if she really _was_ a kitten. The kitten responded to her ministrations as any kitten would, as a low rumbling purr from her throat.

She seems so calm and peaceful now, but I believe that demon is still inside her! Nodoka realized, only Kami-sama knows what might enrage it again. Nodoka pushed these thoughts aside as Ranko closed her eyes and her body went limp, although she still continued to purr softly as she slept.

"Riiippp..."

The sound of tearing cloth came from behind Nodoka. Craning her neck, she could see the female cook tying to bandage the serving girl's legs with torn pieces of cloth. What did that perverted pig-boy call her, U-ka…, U-kee-? Of course, Ukyou! Nodoka suddenly recalled the name. I've heard Ranko talking about her before, she's one of Ranma's "other" fiancées.

"Ukyou... UKYOU!" Nodoka called out to her with little success. The cook was obviously far too concerned with her friend's injuries to pay heed to anything else. Nodoka was stuck between that proverbial rock and a hard place. Although she knew Ranko and that other girl needed help and needed it _now,_ she couldn't just leave them.

Nodoka vainly attempt to lift and carry Ranko, but Ranko's dead weight and her own exhaustion was too much. All she accomplished was to wake Ranko and start her meowing pitifully in pain again.

A life of living on her own and working in a kitchen (where minor injuries of all sorts were common) had made Ukyou fairly adept in first aid, but nothing could have prepared her for the sight of Konatsu's injuries. My Kami, it looks almost like he tried to commit seppuku! as Konatsu lay unconscious from the pain and blood loss.

Ukyou suppressed an urge to vomit as she pulled open the shredded remains of his kimono. Deep red blood oozed from the jagged bloody slashes across Konatsu's chest but the worst of the bleeding seemed to come from his groin and leg wounds. Konatsu, if you bleed to death, I'll KILL you!

A weird sense of detachment gripped Ukyou as she packed pieces of torn silk into Konatsu's leg wounds. While she _heard_ Ranma's mother plaintively calling her name and knew Ranma was hurt, nothing would tear her away from Konatsu's side.

But why not? asked a faint voice in a far corner of her psyche. Isn't this the chance you always wanted, to prove your _undying_ love for Ranma? it asked Ukyou, but still her answer was no, Konatsu needed her.

Suddenly Nodoka noticed a vague shape at the clearing's edge. Is it another attacker or perhaps the rapist returning? she wondered while tightening her protective embrace of Ranko. As the shadowy figure entered into the glow from the streetlamp, Nodoka saw it was a small gray haired old woman in a green robe, carrying a staff that was almost twice her height. Although Nodoka did not know her, the elderly female seemed to exude an air of wisdom and confidence. Instinctively Nodoka felt this was someone she could trust implicitly and without any further thought or hesitation, she called out to her.

"Help, we need a Doctor or an ambulance, or something!" Nodoka cried, " Ranko…, my um… daughter is injured, maybe even dying!" Now that Nodoka gave voice to her secret desire to adopt Ranko, she repeated her last with more conviction, "My daughter might be dying!"

Her _daughter_, not son? Does she knows about the curse? Cologne wondered. There was very little about Ranma's life that was hidden to Cologne, including the seppuku pact. But she called her _Ranko_, not Ranma, Cologne realized as she approached the pair. I must guard my tongue carefully.

"I have already summoned help," the elderly woman replied in flawless Japanese, brandishing the cell phone in her hand as explanation before returning it to her satchel. "Aren't you Saotome Nodoka?" the old woman inquired as she knelt down beside her and Ranko.

"Why yes," Nodoka tentatively answered. How does she know me? she wondered while peering more closely at the woman. Chinese, most definitely, even if she has no accent. "Do I..., should I know you?" Nodoka asked the woman, now busily examining the unconscious girl in her lap

"We have some mutual ...friends" Cologne answered as she pressed several shiatsu points on Ranma to help her with the pain. While secretly hoping that Nodoka would not push that issue too far right now, Cologne decided that honesty was the best policy.

"I am called Kohl Loan," the old woman announced, almost regally as if it was a title. "Son-in-law... sorry, Ranma was to be the husband of my Great-granddaughter, Xian Pu."

She must be one of those crazy Amazons the Tendo's are always talking about, Nodoka realized. I thought they were just joking, trying to pull my leg! Then Nodoka's heart suddenly froze as her blood turned cold when she noticed the wording and past tense of Cologne's last comment. Her deepest fear, the one that haunted her night and day, was that Ranma would di- (Nodoka found it hard to even think that word,) ...would join his ancestors before she found him again!

"Oh Kami-sama, is _he_... d-de…?" Nodoka mouth, like her brain, refused to use that word. "Is my son Ranma... _alive_" her mind and body finally settled on an acceptable compromise.

So, she doesn't know Ranma is Ranko..., Cologne realized, But why is she calling "Ranko" her daughter? I hate questions within questions.

"No, Ranma is alive..." Cologne slowly answered while her eyes unconsciously dancing over "Ranko's" body. "It is just that Xian Pu that has proven herself unworthy of Ranma," Cologne quietly added in a sad wistful voice, still regretting all the time and plans her rash great-granddaughter had wasted.

Cologne paused to stroke the unconscious girl's face while silently begging Ranma for her forgiveness. From this day forward, I will do what I can to atone for all that we did to you.

Almost as an answer, Ranko's body stirred and her uninjured eye fluttered open as a low moan escaped from her bruised lips.

"Ooohhaa... Ranko cried out as she painfully twisted her head to see better. "M-mom-mother?" she managed to mumble out as fresh tears leaked from her eyes. She seemed so innocent, almost childlike as she slowly murmured out "Mommy...I hurt, I so cold... you make better, Mommy?"

Those words, she sounds just like my little Ranma did all those years ago when he was sick with the flu... Nodoka recalled. She so weak and feverish, she's mistaken me her real mother! I don't have the heart to tell her..., but Nodoka's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Cologne.

"Oh the poor dear, she's must be delirious!" Cologne quickly tried to explain away Ranma's cryptic words. By the gods, if SHE finds out now! Cologne looked up at the determined strong willed face of Nodoka. She was stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. Why it was obvious that Nodoka didn't know who "Ranko" really _was_, Ranma definitely knew the identity her own mother! What if in her delirium Ranma accidentally let slip about her curse! Damn, I can't let Nodoka find that out right now, of all times!

Not only Ranma is cursed to be a girl part time, but she is now …despoiled… as well. Cologne realized, and if what I fear most has happen, she might not be able to turn back to a boy… and is already suicidal.

About this time a loud racket of breaking twigs and crunching leaves invaded the area as Dr. Toufu Ono all but fell into the clearing. Being city born, Ono had all the trail skills of a dead fish. Thorns easily avoided tore at his coat and his bag was again stuck in another damn bush!

Finally breaking though most of the foliage, he spied Cologne knelling next to an almost naked woman sitting cross-legged on the ground. Between them, nestled in the woman's lap was a slight form that could only be Ranma-chan! Ono gave one last mighty heave and with the sound of breaking branches, he ripped his Medical bag free and raced towards them.

"Don't worry, Doctor Toufu, _Ranko_ is alright" Cologne announced while emphasizing the names when she saw Ono approaching. He better have the brains not screw this up and give away Ranma's identity!

"May I introduce Saotome Nodoka, the _mother_ of Ranma," she continued in a loud but pleasantly calm and friendly voice, trying not to upset Ranma or make her mother suspicious. A quick glace at Nodoka noted a slight squinting of her eyes and a puzzled look, telling Cologne that she was not 100 successful.

"I've called the local EMS, they be here any time now," she thought to add, trying to make the conversation sound more natural, and failing utterly. A moment or two later, a siren could already be heard in the distance as well as the flashing blue lights of an ambulance, much to Cologne's relief.

Ranma stirred again at the sound and raised her head, looking off towards the lights and noise and hissed. By the gods, is she somehow still in Cat-Fist? Cologne wondered in growing panic.

"Damn it all to hell, I asked them for no lights or sirens!" Cologne quietly cursed, glancing at Ranma still curled up in her mothers lap. We'll have every inquisitive, gossiping idiot in Nerima down here, just what Ranma doesn't need. Suddenly the approaching lights and sirens went out, leaving the clearing in relative silence. Thank the gods for that, now if we can keep her calm…!

However, Cologne's thanks must have gone unheard, because Ranma now noticed Ono approaching them, her hisses turned into yowls of rage. Although almost too weak to even move, Ranma struggled to free herself from her mother's grasp.

"Dangerrr, Foe-enemy, Male!" Ranma's voice growled out low-pitched and almost alien sounding. "Motherrr, I mussst fight, help defend prride leaderrr…"

As Nodoka fought to subdue the struggling girl, Cologne's mind and memory was awhirl. Though no real expert in the mechanics of the Cat-Fist, she did know something of the myths and legends about it. One of the oldest was that sometimes the victim could enter into a hybrid form of Cat Fu where they seemed to be both human and cat at once. This ultimate state of Cat-Fu and its inherent power was why the idiots like Genma still tried to teach or learn the skill.

If anyone was to master a forgotten art, it would be Ranma, but that does not explain her reaction to Toufu or how she re-entered Cat-fist without any cats present Cologne realized, as Ranma was now aglow with her "cat" aura.

"Male hurrrtss-killss all female-ss" Ranma cried in her feline-like voice as her Chi claws began to manifest "I musst help-prrrotect Motherr, not let Male-sss hurrt orr forrce mate with herrr!"

"TOUFU!" Cologne barked out while stepping between Ranma and the doctor. "You're upsetting _Ranko, _please don't come any closer!" Ono sensed the danger and veered from his course, heading instead over towards Ukyou. Cologne would rather he left the area entirely, but knew as a healer he'd be loathe to do so.

Once Ono was out of her sight, Ranma immediately relaxed and lay still again in her mother's lap. Slowly her Chi claws retracted and her aura dissipated as her voice returned to its normal pitch and timbre "Momma's safe, the bad man went away?"

"Yes, momma is safe" Nodoka replied with tears of both pain and joy in her eyes. "Momma is safe…"

I'm upsetting Ranma? wondered Ono. Remembering Cologne's concerns about the drugs Shampoo used, he quickly jumped to a conclusion, fortunately the right one, My Kami-sama, she must have been _raped _after all.

Ono knew from first hand experience that victims of violent rape sometimes became deathly afraid of men for quite a while afterwards. Cologne is right; I don't need to upset her any further. However, Ono would be lest than human if his gaze did not linger a moment on the woman holding Ranma. So she is the infamous Saotome Nodoka, he thought. She doesn't look like someone who would cold-heartedly require her son to kill himself just because he wasn't "manly" enough for her.

Turning away from them, Ono noted that Ranma wasn't the only injured person in the clearing. Off to his left was Ukyou, looking more than a little shaken and upset, kneeling over and rendering first aide to yet another injured young girl. Kami, could that be Konatsu?

Oblivious to the blood and dirt, Ono knelt down beside Ukyou and tried to take over her first aide efforts. She had already managed to staunch most of the bleeding in Konatsu's legs by using makeshift bandages and by sheer hand pressure alone, but Ono needed to see the wounds directly.

"Ukyou, you got to let go!" Ono implored her. "I need to look under the bandages!" However, Ukyou showed no sign of hearing the doctor at all, if anything she just pressed down even harder on Konatsu's wounds. As he tried to force her hands away, Ukyou started hysterically shrieking out Konatsu's name, over and over.

"K-O-N-A-T-S-U- SMACK" Ukyou's long drawn out wail was suddenly cut short by Ono's backhand across her face. Her eyes opened wide and round as she gently fingered her reddening cheek and finally seemed to notice Dr. Toufu knelling next to her.

"Dr. Toufu...?" Ukyou's response was more of an anguish plea for his help than acknowledging his identity. She slid away and made room for Ono to examine her friend.

The oldest damn cliché in the book, Ono thought of the slap. But by Kami, it worked! Quickly, Ono inspected the wounds and was relieved to find that both the femoral arteries and major veins in each leg were still intact, though many of the lesser vessels were damaged and the muscles were cut to ribbons as if shredded by claws!

Working his way up Konatsu's body, Ono realized his lower torso looked like something with sharp nasty teeth had been gnawing away at it. Ono blanched when he realized the actual target area of this attack seemed a little lower and a little more... personal.

A swift check informed Ono that although bruised and battered, Konatsu still processed all the required parts to be a father, though recovery might prove to be a rather painful. A slight unprofessional thought crossed his mind, talk about having a set of "Blue Balls."

The sounds of engines and the noise of doors opening and closing announced the arrival of an EMS truck and a police squad car. Ono quickly looked up from Konatsu's wounds towards the bridge and spied a trio of uniformed paramedics, med bags in hand; deftly threading their way single file through the same foliage that almost stymied him.

Damn, they are all men… Ono started to realized, before taking a closer look at the trailing figure. Although dressed in pants and a men's style shirt, it was obvious by the way she filled them out that the third medic was most definitely female I got to get my eyeglasses check, if I'm mistaking Sergeant Kira Rei for a man!

Ono vaguely recognized the other two paramedics but their names eluded him. Sergeant Kira would be in charge, anyway. Glancing back at Ranma, Ono was relieved to see that Cologne was purposely lending over "Ranko" and blocking her view of the male paramedics. Damn, I wish we could give Ranma a sedative but we can't, not with a head wound.

"Sergeant, officers, if I may have a word with you" Dr. Toufu asked in a quiet subdued voice while intercepting the trio at the clearing edge. Rei immediately recognized Ono, knowing him as a local doctor and expert in homeopathic treatments, as well as a minor member of the wrecking crew.

Sergeant Kira Rei was an odd bird indeed. Raised to be a nurse in her father's practice (and nothing more), she rebelled after graduating college and decided followed her heart instead. After a short wild stint as a professional model, her heart led Rei to her current career in law enforcement.

Besides being a qualified paramedic and a police officer, Rei found the time to become an expert martial artist, good enough to stand her ground against most of the wrecking crew or their opponents. Someday that might come in handy, if one of their fights ever truly got out of control. Because of this, she normally fielded all the calls involving the wrecking crew on her shift and was well known to most of them.

Why, if I was 10 years younger and not already happily married, I might be chasing after Saotome Ranma myself! she realized, then felt a little guilty at the thought. Rei had just heard that two of Ranma's "fiancée's, Tendo Akane and the Amazon girl, were just taken to Nerima General and it seemed rather cold hearted of her to be joking about stealing Ranma away from them.

Suddenly Rei realized that yet another of Ranma's fiancées, Kuonji Ukyou, was among the victims here, although she appeared to be only slightly injured. Is someone or something out to get all of Ranma's fiancées? she wondered.

Ono quickly finished briefing the paramedics on the condition of Konatsu, and more importantly about the possible rape of "Tendo Ranko." Sergeant Kira Rei agreed to be best if she tended to the rape victim alone, while the two male Paramedics just nodded their heads and started working on Konatsu,

Tendo Ranko, I wonder if she is a relative of Tendo Soun's family? as Rei glanced over at the girl in questioned. Suddenly her eyes bulged wide in shock as she caught a clear glimpse of the girl's battered body and dirty red hair, and instantly recognized just who it really was.

"T-Tendo R-Ranko, not Sao…?" she started to stutter out in surprise.

"Ssssshush!" Ono said in a drawn out hush, loud enough to cover over Ranko's true name. "For reasons I don't have time to explain right now, her name is _Tendo Ranko,_" he whispered to Rei. "Believe me; I'm not being over dramatic when I say her very life depends on it."

"Doctor, there is an APB out on_ Ranko. _I have to report it" Rei answered in a steady low voice, now over her initial shock of hearing the unthinkable, that of all people Saotome Ranma had been rape. Although speculation was rampant back at the squad house, Rei knew that the APB issued was more of a precaution, based on the statements from Tendo Kasumi that Ranma was missing and possibly suicidal after being drugged.

"Sergeant Kira, Ranko is a very sick girl right now. She _will_ be in the hospital under my care for several days at least, if not weeks. She is not going anywhere," Ono pleaded. "All you needed to do is maintain the fiction that her name is Tendo Ranko for a few days, until things settle down somewhat and I can defuse a potential bombshell that threatens her life."

Rei quickly acquiesced, Dr. Toufu was right; now was not the time for this conversation. They had a victim of a violent crime who needed aid badly, no matter what name she was using. Slipping on a pair of "onion skins" (plastic disposable gloves) Rei check to see if she had her evidence kit among her medical bags.

She always hated being a first responder to a rape, not just as a female or a police officer, but because of the cold-hearted way she was required to gather evidence in such cases. It always felt like to her a second invasion of the victim's body but she had to get any evidence left before it was destroyed or contaminated beyond use. Especially if there is any hope of catching and convicting the perp, she thought.

A few minutes later, both Ranma and Konatsu were stable and ready to transport. Sergeant Rei Kira had the foresight to wrap Ranma's head in bandages, covering up both her eyes in an attempt to keep the poor girl calm. With her mother's help, Rei managed to gather physical evidence from "Ranko's" skin and body with only minor incidents, although she came close to evoking Ranma's wrath while taking some of the vaginal smears. By the time Rei finished and started an antibiotic IV on Ranma, a second ambulance arrived for her and they somehow managed to load her inside without any of the gathering onlookers guessing the identify the well bandaged girl.

A few minutes later, as the ambulances pulled into the entrance for Nerima General, Ono glanced down at his watch. It was still just shy of ten o'clock, Still a little over two hours left in the day, he thought. This morning he awoke to a quiet calm, now the world (or at least Nerima) had turned upside down. It sure has been a long one, for all of us Ono decided, but at least today is almost over.

End of Chapter 13 and the first part of "Poisoned Honor."

Chapter one of "The Longest Week in Saotome Ranma's Life," the second part of "Poisoned Honor" is (hopefully) coming soon.

Nuki Mouse.


End file.
